Fur and Scales
by Zehava
Summary: Corrin just wants to fall into bed. Unfortunately things are never that easy. One night seems to set her on a path of endless problems, not even counting the war she's trying to stop. Set on the Revelations path, OT3.
1. Intruding Fur

Fur and Scales

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fire Emblem, it belongs to its rightful owners.

Corrin was exhausted. Plain and simple.

It felt like she hadn't stopped since Camilla told her the good news that she was leaving the fortress. That seemed like years ago even though it had to have been only weeks.  
Or perhaps it was months now.

Either way, all she wanted right now was her bed. The silence of the astral plane brought on by the night it was engulfed in only weighed on her limbs further. Everyone else had gone to bed long ago but she had stayed up to ensure everything was in order after the last battle they faced. Everyone was always telling her to not work so hard or relax but she felt like that was something she could not do. Not yet at least.

She paused at the roots of the tree that housed her private quarters and frowned at the light that spilled down from the open hatch above. Someone had climbed the ladder and was apparently waiting for her. She let out a soft sigh as she forced her tired limbs to travel upwards and put her best smile on.

"I know you probably have something important but can it wait—" Her practiced speech cut off when she noticed what was waiting for her.

Corrin was very used to the kitsune visiting. Ever since they went shopping the last time she had free time he had swung by more often.  
However he never came in his Nine-Tails form.  
Or laid down in her bed with it.  
The first thought that flashed through her mind as she closed the door behind her was the fur. Quite honestly she wasn't even sure if magical shape-shifters shed fur but if they did her bed was going to be covered in it.  
For _days_... She felt her shoulders slump at the thought of picking little white hairs from her clothes and sheets... and pillows... _Ugh..._

"Kaden," the Nohr princess barked irritably as she jabbed at his spine. She carefully avoided the blue flames that flickered with her actions. The kitsune's tail slowly unwound from its curled position around his body to reveal his head. His eye was cracking open and the color was glossy with sleep.

"Hm... Corrin?" His jaws split open in a wide yawn and she felt her eye twitch with growing annoyance. "When did you get here?"

"Why are you on my bed?" She cut right through that bush didn't she? She could have sworn a smile pulled at his muzzle.

"Well I was waiting for you and decided to take a nap," he responded with a voice distorted in his beast form.

"Why in this form?"

"It's more comfortable." She frowned at this but she supposed she could understand. Sometimes being in her draconic form felt more like her skin than the flesh one. Still. She wouldn't shed on a bed as a dragon!

"Well I want it back. We can talk more in the morning," she explained tiredly.

"Oh ok." Kaden scooted over a bit, laying his head back against his folded paws. Her frown deepened.

"I'd like a bed _without_ you in it."

"Why would you want a bed without me in it? Have you ever _felt_ my fur?" Yep her eye was definitely twitching now.

"Please Kaden, I'm tired and I just-ack!" While she was busy talking his tail had wrapped around her waist to pull her into the bed. He raised his forearm so when she fell forward he could protect her from the flames dancing by his shoulder while at the same time putting it around her to bring her even closer to him. His head nestled against hers while his long tail wrapped around them both. She could feel her face burn as his fur rubbed against her skin. Even under her armor she could feel the warmth of his body.  
She was surprised by how absolutely soft he was. Even though his fur looked so spiky and sharp in battle it was one of the softest things she'd ever felt. She couldn't hold back the sigh of relaxation that escaped her lips. She felt Kaden's cackling laughter vibrate through her.

"I'll ask again," he purred. "Why would you want a bed without me?" She grumbled unhappily as he nuzzled her hair.

"I didn't get to take my armor off, Kaden."

"Do you want me to let you out?" She was silent long enough for him to laugh at her again and curl around her only tighter. "Goodnight, Corrin."

Stupid fox and his extremely amazing fur.  
Maybe a few stray strands of fur in her clothes and hair wouldn't be such a bad thing...

* * *

 **A/N:** I stuck with the English names since they're the ones I played with. :D' No, Corrin and Kaden are not married in this shot. I've been playing this game since I bought it like nonstop. Every path I picked a new hubbie. I have no shame. But Kaden was my first pick. That adorable fluffball~! I love them all.


	2. Bloody Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Warning:** Possible spoilers and slight gore/blood

Corrin had tried to avoid Kaden like the plague ever since that incident. Waking up to his fluffy face in the morning grinning down at her still haunted her dreams. A fox's grin was a bit disconcerting that early in the morning. That and it had been such an embarrassing situation. What if her siblings or someone else had walked in on that? She couldn't handle another thing on her plate and squashing rumors was not on her to-do list!

However the kitsune had a completely different idea in mind and had tried to do everything in his power to be by her side.

Which led to this battle. Paired up with the one teammate she really didn't want to be with.

His little mischievous foxy smile peered up at her and she couldn't help but look away as she offered a thank you for his recent protection against the Faceless. They had been so close to the Bottomless Canyon but then Iago had to come out of nowhere to threaten her and her army.

Her very small army.

They had been forced to separate after already defeating Hans and because her scales were hardened and he was fleet-footed they had been paired without question against the horseback enemies coming at them along with the Faceless that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
She growled low in her throat as they continued pressing through the frontline to provide a clear path for those behind them.

It felt good to hear those swords and spears clink off her scales and she reared back her head only to send her horns into some unexpecting bowknight, knocking him and his horse to the ground.

It had been awhile since she'd transformed and she couldn't help but drink in the power this form possessed. Yet it was also terrifying.

This dragon form would always be tied to the memory of holding her dying mother in her arms.

Then there was the rage. The constant hum of anger that hissed through her thoughts.

Another weapon. This one actually pierced her scales and she gave a cry of surprise and fury. Her draconic gaze fell on the knight and without missing a beat she plunged her antlers into his chest. She watched the light die from his eyes as she ripped him free of both his saddle and her sharp weapons to send him toppling onto the ground. The horse didn't escape either as she whipped around to bring the sharp blades of her tail crashing into it. It fell in a heap onto its former master.

Power. So much power. So much anger!

She clawed at the air and gave a roar of victory, charging off into the next fight.  
They would pay for cornering her like this. For forcing her friends into this position. She'd soak the fields with their blood!

The roaring flooded her mind and the dragon bounded forward with head lowered to use her antlers like a battering ram. There was a flash of orange in her peripheral as she threw a sniper over her shoulders. Blood sprinkled down from the body as she took a step towards a spearman.  
The dragon suddenly screamed as fire exploded upwards from the ground to coat her scales in what felt like lava. She snapped her head in the direction of a mage whose spell was still fading around them.

 _"You..."_

Without waiting the dragon leaped forward and grasped his throat to slam the mage down beneath her. Her grip tightened as a growl rolled out of her throat.

She'd bite his head off. Slowly. Making sure every tooth punctured his skull first before crushing it!

"C—in!" The dragon shook her head at the voice, jaws snapping shut. "Cor—in! ... Corrin!" She let out a yelp as a strong body slammed into her and forced her to go tumbling to the side. She quickly stood, tail lashing as she turned.

A Nine-Tails faced her down, muscles bunched and body low to the ground. How dare this creature interfere with her kill!

"Corrin! Get a hold of it!" She blinked before shaking her head once again.

Kaden. Her ally.

"K-kaden... I..."

"He's already dead, Corrin." She stiffened at his words and glanced down at the mage. His face was twisted with fear, eyes bulging, lips tinted slightly blue from the lack of air he had been able to receive.

"I didn't..."

"It's fine, Corrin!" She glanced down at him to see his signature grin turned towards her on furry lips.

"He tried to hurt you so it's only fair you return the favor. I couldn't keep up with how fast you were going though!" She looked behind her to see a number of corpses staring back at her. Without hesitation she called back the dragon and quickly threw the dragonstone to the ground.

"Corrin?" She ignored him and reached up to grip at the roots of her hair. She couldn't remember any of it... Just anger. Bloodlust. Roaring. She took a shuddering breath only to gag on the smell of death around her including on her own armor, left behind by her actions. She had always tried to incapacitate them, not kill them!

"Corrin!" She was shoved aside as Kaden whipped his tail up to block an incoming attack of a spear. The kitsune bolted forward and caught the spearman's throat in his teeth to rip free a section of flesh. The Nohr princess turned her head away sharply to avoid seeing it.

"Incoming army to the rear!" Corrin frowned and looked up to see a glint of armor in the distance. That dark color...

"Isn't that the Nohr prince? Is this your brother's way of helping?" Takumi's voice was biting even from this distance. "Backing us into a corner?"

"Xander would never do such a thing!" Camilla's voice carried though any response was left to guess work as the sounds of fighting increased.

"Can't worry about that..." She murmured as she slowly picked her dragonstone up with shaky fingers. "I have faith that Xander is here to help me." She slipped the stone carefully between her armor and instead pulled free Yato from the sheathe on her hip.

"You're not gonna be a dragon?" Corrin shook her head as Kaden came up to her side and she unconsciously gripped the fur around his nape.

"Y-you go forward and I'll support you." She danced around his question and ignored the dull roar in her head that being close to the dragonstone was bringing on.  
Even with the stone she couldn't control it.

"Alright, Corrin. C'mon! Let's go create some beautiful scenes!" She shuddered at the thought of the other 'beautiful' scenes she had created behind them in her.

"R-right..." Corrin nodded and untangled her fingers from his pelt.

"Don't worry," Kaden said with a mischievous smirk. She was rather thrown by the bloodlust that glittered in his eyes. "I'll help you control it." With that, he was running forward with her scrambling to keep up. What did that mean...?

For now she would focus her thoughts solely on defeating Iago.  
After that, she would let the full amount of her guilt and fear over what she'd done spill over her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm a tad surprised by the lack of Kaden stories. So I thought I'd continue this one but it'll be going down a slightly darker path than it started with. It also might be a bit mixed up timeline wise from the game because I forgot some pieces of it, but I'm also adding my own stuff so whateves.

Thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	3. Bruised Scales

Fur and Scales

Xander hadn't broken her faith. He and Leo-along with their retainers-had joined her side of the battle. For the first time since learning about her true heritage she had all her siblings together on one side. It was a dream come true since beginning this war on Valla.

Yet even with the happiness of all this she couldn't help thinking about the last battle.  
Even now, she couldn't enjoy it.  
All she could imagine was that mage's face staring back up at her.

Corrin's sword fell from her hand and she shuddered at the image once more.  
"Everything OK, Lady Corrin? I didn't hurt you did I?" She glanced up at Hinata's worried face and shook her head.

"N-no. I'm just... tired. I'm sorry; I think I need to go rest." He gave her a grin and nodded as he rested his katana on his shoulder.

"No worries! After the last fight I was honestly surprised you wanted to train." She winced at that. She thought if she fought against someone as unrelenting as Hinata it would knock those images right out of her head.

Unfortunately things were never that easy.

"If you need anything, let me know!" He called as she started towards her private quarters.

She didn't offer a response and merely sheathed her Yato as she walked.  
The hum of her dragonstone had not stopped even after the battle. She had been extremely tempted to throw it into a lake but there was an attachment to it. Azura had been the one to give it to her and she feared if she had nothing at all to control it she could lose it fully. She rubbed at her head as she reached the ladder.

There was no one around to teach her this stuff... Especially how to rein in an ancient dragon no one had seen for centuries!

Corrin let out a sigh and started climbing the ladder. Maybe she could sleep it off...  
She closed the door behind her and turned only to jolt to a stop.

"What the..." A mound of red, black, and white fur assaulted her. "Keaton?! What the hell are you doing here?" The wolfskin in question bolted up and turned his head towards her, nostrils flaring.

"Corrin...?"

Another voice called her name and the kitsune's head popped over the mass of Keaton's chest.

"What the-Kaden? Why are you two in my bed?!" Kaden yawned, his paws stretching over Keaton.

"I told Keaton about how soft your bed was and he wanted to try it for himself." The wolfskin scratched at his head as his ears flicked towards the Nohr princess.

"Yeah I still don't think your place has enough trash but," his arms raised above his head as he yawned. "It is really comfy." She felt her mouth move up and down yet no words came out.

"Oh hey, since you're here..." Kaden began. "Ready to train?"

"To... what?" Keaton rolled off the bed and she winced at the creak of wood it caused. At this rate she was concerned the floor would break under the Wolfssegner.

"The bloodlust. You felt it?" She stiffened at his distorted voice. The word sounded even worse directed at her.

"I..."

"The fox told me." Keaton ran a tongue across his jaws. "About the last battle. You lost yourself huh?" Corrin took a pace back as he took one forward. "What, your parents never teach you this stuff?" Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of her parents and she automatically narrowed her eyes.

"They didn't turn into dragons," she bit out. "I didn't grow up in a pack like you and know whatever this feeling is!"

"Guess I can teach ya then," he gave a shrug and his eyes glittered as he turned his head down at her.  
"Teach me wh-ah!" She jerked back as his arm swung at her and the claws narrowly missed taking out her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

"Fight me!" Keaton roared and his paw caught her this time. It caused her to go flying into the door with enough force to burst it open and make her go toppling out. She painfully crashed into the ground, all the breath knocked out of her. Her body ached from the fall and she carefully started to boost herself up. Her gaze snapped up at a snarl and she rolled herself out of the way just as Keaton landed from above her. His jaws lunged for her and she gave a yelp as she ripped her sword free to block the oncoming onslaught.

"Ke-keaton! Stop this!" He snarled at her and lashed an arm forward to force her back.

"Fight me!" He repeated, getting on all fours. His head snapped up and she again put her sword up to block his horn. She let out a cry as the blow caused her sword to fly away from her grasp. She stumbled back a few steps as he stepped towards her. "Ya gonna keep trying to fight me with a toothpick?" He asked with a snarl.

"Keaton, don't you think this is a little intense?" Kaden's head poked out from her tree house above, his human form now intact.

"She'll never learn if we treat her like a pup!" He barked back. His eyes turned on her once again. "She'll learn the hard way." His claws came down on her and she cried out as she hit the ground hard. It was only thanks to her armor that he hadn't ripped her chest open.

"C-corrin?" She grimaced as she heard her sister's voice. Sakura. "A-are you ok...? What's go-going on?" She didn't get the chance to respond as Keaton darted towards her sister. Corrin felt the rage of the dragon burn up inside her and she scrambled to her feet to dart in front of her before she even had the chance to think it through, shifting mid-stride. His claws clashed against her horns and she shoved Sakura back with her tail. The Wolfssegner grinned at her.

"That's more like it! Come at me!" She snarled and pushed him away only to whip around and slam her tail into him. He gave a growl and stumbled back however she didn't give him the chance to recover. Her head lowered and her antlers jerked up towards his throat. He barely caught them in time to keep them from impaling him. The tips caught him enough to pierce the flesh.

"Oho, serious now?" She didn't respond and merely growled, pushing further against him. "You wanna kill me, right?" He was panting right in her face with a grin in his eyes. "Wanna hunt me down, yeah?"

"Y-you..." She hissed out and dug her horns deeper into his neck.

"You're more of an animal than I am." The dragon went stiff at his words and he used this chance to shove her off him. He didn't attack however and merely scraped the ground with his claws. "You feel the rage of the animal. Hear it sing through your blood." His tongue lolled out. "Want to see it splatter the ground after showing all the power you've got." She shuddered at his words as she noticed blood matting his fur.

"But if you don't watch it, you go after friend and foe." She glanced down at Kaden's voice. His hand was on his hip and Keaton shifted beside him. Corrin forced herself to let go of the dragon and kept her eyes down.

"C-corrin! What was th-that?" Sakura's voice came back to her and she turned to see her youngest blood sister shivering.

"It was... training," she panted out. "Can you heal... Keaton please?" The girl looked terrified but cautiously went to the wolfskin and raised her festal. The wolf blinked as the piercings to his neck healed and he gave a shrug as he scratched at where they once were.

"Thanks I guess." Sakura fearfully backed away to stand by Corrin again.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Thank you," Corrin said and hoped that Sakura heard the dismissal in her tone. Her young sister bit her lip, looked ready to argue, but nodded and dashed away. There was no telling what she would tell Ryoma and Xander concerning all this...

"You never had anybody tell you 'bout this?" Keaton's voice asked. She turned back towards him however carefully kept her gaze down.

"No. The first time I shifted was when..." She sighed and went to retrieve her Yato from the ground. "Was when Queen Mikoto was killed. I lost control. I couldn't hear anything but roaring and just... anger. I attacked Azura… It was only thanks to her song that I came back."

"Oh... that makes sense." Kaden nodded. "Kitsune and wolfskin are born to shift, but anger definitely helps to make it faster. That's when you lose yourself though." She sheathed her blade and shifted to face him. "We shifters have to balance between the animal and the humanity. I like humans," Keaton huffed beside him. "So I don't like killing them if I don't have to. But that doesn't mean I don't want to." She felt her blood go cold as her crimson eyes met his cool amber. "My people have been hunted for years by humans. I won't lie when I say sometimes I want to pay them back in kind."

"The thrill of the hunt," Keaton grinned beside the kitsune. "It's in all shifters. Whether it's animal or human."

"But how... how do I control it? I don't want to turn on the people closest to me!" Corrin asked, attempting to change the subject away from the murder of her kind. However in all honesty, how human was she? Also, how much did she want to defend the people that went after her friends' species?

"Remember them."

"What?"

Kaden's ear twitched as he moved forward and bent his head to catch her lowered gaze.  
"Remember the reason why you shift in the first place. Even when we hunt we have to remember why we're out there or we'll lose ourselves to the bloodlust. It's a powerful thing, after all."

"Keep in mind a word," Keaton added. She carefully raised her eyes to meet the wolf's. "Hunt. Protect. Defend." He gave a shrug. "Simple redirection of the animal. You shifted to protect the little princess. Protect and defend."

"But I hurt you..."

"Eh," he gave another little shrug as his tail swayed behind him. "I've had worse. You stopped though because you heard my voice. _Ally._ Then the animal stopped." Corrin frowned and her hands clenched by her sides.

"So you're saying... I have to train my focus." The fox and wolf glanced at each other before Kaden gave a nod.

"In really boring terms, yeah." She felt her eye twitch. How was what she said ' _boring_ '? "But don't worry!" He offered her a grin as his hand once more found its place on his hip. "I said I'd help and I never go back on my word. Keaton'll help too!" The wolf went red as her gaze found his.

"I-I mean... it's not like I have anything else to do!"

"Your tail is wagging, Keaton," Kaden said with a grin.

"It is not! It's the wind!" He barked at the fox who merely laughed at his response. Corrin felt herself smile at their antics and felt for the dragonstone in her armor. The stone was quiet for the first time since the battle and her smile grew. It'd probably take her awhile to fully get over the deaths she caused yet... If she could learn to control it she'd make sure that it didn't happen again.

"I get the middle this time!" Her thoughts were broken by Kaden's decree and her lips tilted down as she saw him scramble for the ladder.

"No way! I'm bigger than you, I deserve that spot!"

"W-wait... are you talking about my bed?" Corrin ran after them. "Guys you can't stay with me!"

"Hey, you owe us for helping you!" Keaton shot back at her. "Least you could do is let us crash every now and then!"

She didn't have a good comeback for that and merely watched as they darted up with Kaden's signature laughter following them. How much was every now and then...?

Oh gods above she could hear the rumors already...

* * *

 **A/N:** I won't lie when I say I freaking love Keaton. He'll probably pop up more in this series. Or definitely… whoknows. But this will focus mainly on Kaden/Corrin promise.

Also thank you for all the lovely faves/follows~!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	4. Comforting Fur

Fur and Scales

 **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Revelations Path!

The night felt beautiful. The astral plane was covered in summer breezes that made the dark feel comfortable in its coolness rather than in humidity.  
In the hot springs they had discovered the bath which had been built was open to the sky and steam rose up from the heated waters. Within the bath was a single soul.

Corrin was never more grateful to be alone than now.

She was often up late and sometimes she wondered if it was the dragon blood that ran through her veins. So while everyone was sleeping she was here to hide.

Hide the tears with water. Hide heated cheeks of anger with the heat around her. Force the crushing guilt down to the bottom of her heart.

Scarlet was gone.

She had finally convinced all her family and friends to follow her down the Bottomless Canyon into Valla. She waited until everyone had gone before attempting the jump herself along with Scarlet. She had watched the Nohrian put a flower on to symbolize her troop before leaping with her.

 _"In the name of the King of Valla, I sentence you to death!"_

 **"Corrin, look out!"** There was a flash of purple coming at her before a hard red armor slammed into her. She watched the flower explode before her.

She had found herself in Valla, shaking a lifeless Scarlet who stared up at her silently. Judging.

"Shut up!" Corrin hissed to no one in particular as she reached up to grab at her hair. She felt a new set of tears bite at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't lost a single person yet and now she caused Scarlet to lose her life. All because she couldn't defend herself in time.

"Why..."

"Oh hey, Corrin! I didn't see you in here!" She gasped at the male voice and swiftly sank further into the water. The familiar face of the kitsune came to view from around a pillar. "Can I join you?"

"No!"

The male stopped at her sharp protest and his ears drooped to either side of his head.

"O-oh..." Corrin felt her heart break at his response.

"I-I mean... I just wanted to be alone..." His ears perked once more and he stepped forward. She immediately directed her gaze to the side when she saw what he was dressed in, positive now it wasn't the heat that was making her red.

"You're... upset?" He sniffed the air and frowned. "You smell... sad." Corrin stiffened. "Humans all have different scents and when emotions are strong enough they can taint the scent," he explained. He sat down at the edge and put his feet into the spring. "Wanna talk about it? It's not the bloodlust again is it?" Corrin sighed softly and glanced up at him quickly to meet his eye. While normally mischief sparkled in his amber orbs she could see genuine concern in them now. They were soft towards her and she felt her walls start to break.

"I... no... it's not." She felt her hands clench under the water. She hadn't even talked about this with her siblings. How could she when they had trusted her enough to jump down into Valla with her only to see what trusting her got Scarlet?

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want," he said suddenly. Kaden grinned down at her, tail swaying behind him. "I love seeing all your expressions but..." His ears suddenly lowered and his eyes flickered away from her. "I don't like seeing this one."

She felt a warmth bloom in her chest and she gave a soft smile in response, but she bit her lip and the tears gathered once more. She sniffed once then everything broke.

"H-hey!" Corrin felt the water splash around her as Kaden entered and his hands found hers. "Corrin, what's wrong?" She didn't answer and merely gave a sob to press her face against his shoulder. Kaden stiffened under her grip, but wrapped an arm around her shoulder while his tail went about her waist. He was quiet next to her and merely rested his cheek against her hair. After a minute or so she began to slow her crying and took a shuddering breath.

"I... was thinking about Scarlet."

"Oh..." came the soft response. Everyone in the army knew by now that the blonde wyvern rider had passed. Ryoma had been hit the hardest by her passing and he made her promise her death would not be in vain. "You're sad about her?"

"I... It's my fault she's dead, Kaden..."

"Did you kill her?" Corrin stiffened against him and looked up at him with surprise.

"W-what?"

"Did you kill her?" He repeated.

"I-I... no but—"

"Then why did you say it's your fault?"

Corrin opened her mouth before closing it and looking down. "Because she saved me from that hit. If I had been faster, I could have—"

"So she saved you?" Corrin's mouth snapped shut at his interrupting response.

"Ye-yes..."

"So you're saying she chose to save you. Chose to take the hit?"

"Yes, Kaden I think I said that." The young noble's brow furrowed with slight frustration as she rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Then why would it be your fault if she picked her choice? She knew her consequences, but she still chose to defend you because she believed it to be right. That's not your fault."

"But the attack was aimed for me!" She protested.

"And she took that for you. I would protect my hamlet from anything because they're my family. If a hunter came and I was killed protecting them would it be their fault?" Corrin's lips tilted in a frown as she processed his question. Some might say it could be their fault because they weren't able to protect themselves... however if it had been a sneak attack, or an overpowering attack, and they had been powerless against it...

"No, obviously it was the hunter that would be at fault." Kaden's lips split in a grin and he nodded.

"Then it's not your fault but the one that attacked, right? Even if you had been able to dodge, who's to say it still wouldn't have killed you or Scarlet?" The Nohr princess pressed her lips together and thought over his words.

If she listened to him then it let her completely off the hook so to speak. It just felt like rejecting complete responsibility was wrong. As a leader wasn't it her duty to bear those burdens? Even if it wasn't her fault, if she hadn't been the one to strike the blow, there was still a heaviness in her heart. A weight.

"I still feel... guilty."

"Are you sure that's just not sadness?" Kaden leaned close and she felt her cheeks redden as his scent washed over her. Almost like pine or citrus. "It's ok to feel sad about someone passing on. But they wouldn't want you to feel guilty. Or drag their death around with you all the time." His familiar grin was directed towards her once again. "My people and I celebrate life. I'm never happy to lose a friend, but I'd rather enjoy what life I was able to share with them than remember what life they didn't get to see. I didn't really get to know Scarlet too well, but if she chose to follow you she knew what could happen and chose to do it anyway. She's probably cheering you on!" Corrin let her eyes trail back to the water.  
Celebrate life?

In Nohr she hadn't known much about celebrations being alone in that fortress for most of her life. But Kaden was right about one thing. Scarlet had known what she was doing when she put herself in front of that attack. She wasn't sure if she could let go of all her guilt yet maybe...

"So uh... How to you um... celebrate life with your family?" She asked shyly yet once it was out she regretted her words instantly. Kaden's entire expression lit up with mischievous glee and his face came against hers so swiftly she didn't have the chance to register it. It nuzzled against hers in a gentle motion while his chest was mere breaths away from hers. His hands had never left hers and now they strengthened their grip.

"We feast! Let's go hunting! We'll get started right now!"

"K-kaden! Wait!" He hauled her out of the bath and she couldn't help but shiver at the cold that swept across her heated skin. "We don't have clothes!"

"Kitsunes and dragons don't need clothes!" He sang to her while pulling her along. "I'll bring back your happy expression, Corrin. Promise!" Corrin's eyes widened as they continued and she felt her fingers tighten against his. The weight in her chest felt like it lifted ever so much—enough for a smile to pull at her lips as mildly hysterical laughter bubbled out of her.

By all the gods she couldn't understand him in the slightest sometimes but he...

He made her so happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Is there a way to keep Scarlet from dying? Like, I got her A support for my F!Avatar but still didn't help? Either way she's for real dead here. –nodnod- Gotta have someone die in every path right? Right… I feel like they glossed over this so much in the game though so I hope I did it at least some justice.

Thank you for all the support you've given my story!

 **Tykronos** : To my knowledge, no? I've only seen Naruto through parodies/AMV's on YouTube so I could have done so accidentally but it was not on purpose.

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	5. Squished Scales and Overbearing Fur

Fur and Scales  


"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Corrin looked up from her readings-homework really given by Leo-to see the wolfskin entering her door.

"That was fast, Keaton. Thank you," she smiled at him appreciatively. His cheeks flushed and he looked quickly to the side.

"W-well... I didn't have anything else to do!" He flicked his gaze back over to her. "What do ya need from me?" Corrin grabbed a few of her notebooks and took a seat on the bed, gestured to Keaton to do the same. He hesitated before flopping beside her and she was surprised by his closeness. His thigh brushed against hers and she could smell a mixture of blood and tree sap. Had he just come from a hunt or what?

"Ok, um..." She coughed and forced her thoughts onto the matter at hand. "I wanted you to be in the next battle. If... that's ok?" Even though she had been in charge of many battles leading up to this she was still highly unsure of herself. It wasn't like she had much experience in all this. It was one reason why she jumped on the chance to get Leo to teach her. If anyone could help to deepen her knowledge it would be her bookworm of a brother.

"Eh, I guess I can help. If you need me to and everything." Corrin blinked at his response and shot a quick look at his tail. Behind him it was wagging back and forth quickly and she allowed herself an inward smile.

"Thanks, Keaton. I want you to be paired with Camilla." The wolfskin's ears perked and he frowned with confusion.

"Camilla? Why her?"

"Well... You're one of the strongest people in our army." He tried to hide it but she could see the smile quirking his lips upwards at the praise. His tail only moved faster behind him.

"Yeah, I am pretty strong I guess." She continued on.

"Camilla can travel greater distances because of her wyvern and I thought it'd be a good idea for you and her to go on ahead. It'd allow the two of you to help thin the numbers while the rest of us come behind. I'll send Hinoka and Takumi with you so you won't have to worry about being by yourself! But um. It'd still be mainly you taking all the hits. Are you ok with that?" Keaton frowned once more and tilted his head to the side. She couldn't help but be reminded of the dog Jakob had sneaked into the fortress once.

"So... I'm going to be on the frontlines... with no backup basically?" She winced at his words.

"Well, when you put it that way... Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Nah!" He suddenly laughed and she blinked at his sharp teeth. Had those always been so fang-like? "I just wanted to make sure that I heard ya right! I haven't been able to get my claws in a good battle for a while!" His tongue ran across his lips like he was already imagining the liquid staining them. "I'm pretty excited now." His crimson eyes glittered like pools of blood.

"These things we're fighting against... they're not human are they?" Corrin frowned at his question and set her notebooks to the side.

"I'm... not really sure what they are. I remember someone talking about Anankos using reanimated puppets. Basically they're like... zombies."

"So I don't have to hold back with them?" Corrin felt a slight chill slither down her spine as he leaned closer to ask his question.

"N-no. You can use your full strength." Keaton stared at her a minute more before a huge grin split his face.

"It's about damn time! I never went against your orders but holding back has been hard! 'Bout time I can show off the pride of my pack!"

She grimaced at his excitement and noted his words. She had never really thought about how hard following her orders of not killing would be. It was something she held dear to her ever since she could remember—maybe the Hoshido roots?—so asking someone else to do the same seemed logical.  
But obviously it wasn't the easiest thing for those in her army who were bred to kill or be killed. Perhaps she should try to think her orders more carefully next time and consider all the possible views.

"If you've been holding back I'm almost afraid to see what you can do," Corrin admitted with a faint laugh. "I know you'll do your pack proud. I'll make sure to watch as well." His face reddened faster than she had ever seen and his ears fell to either side of his face.

"W-well you just do whatever you want!" He said quickly. "Not like I'm fishing for praise or anything!" He turned his head away yet she noticed how he almost dipped it down towards her. The Nohr princess hesitated before reaching out and patting his head. The wolfskin stiffened under her touch, but swiftly angled his head so that her hand went deeper into his fur.

Corrin's lips twisted in a grin as she rubbed behind his ears and watched as his tail waved back and forth so fast it was like a blur. She yelped as he suddenly fell over onto her lap, his face snuggling against her belly.

"K-keaton!" He ignored her cry and instead settled his chin on her thigh. Corrin hesitated before continuing to massage his fur. The wolf sighed contently and she felt her smile return as he relaxed fully against her. He really was like a dog...

"I love when you rub my fur..." He murmured against her. "But I'm not your pet," he added with a quick glance up at her.

"Your tail is wagging, Keaton..."

"What do you mean it's wagging?" The male huffed at her and she noticed with a smirk that he tried to force it to stop with little success. "Doesn't mean anything..." She giggled quietly and simply scratched at the base of his ears.

"Ok, Keaton..." She paused before continuing. "But um, don't you think you should be leaving?"  
"Why...?"

"Because it's late?"

"And?" Corrin frowned and pulled her hands away to set on either side of her, ignoring his whine of protest.

"Well honestly I don't have anything to add to that," she admitted.

The wolfskin seemed ready to say something when a new voice cut in.

"Hey, Corrin! I know it's late but I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping again..." Kaden's head popped through the door yet his question trailed off as he caught sight of them. Corrin's face suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"I-I can explain—!"

"Why didn't you invite me?" The kitsune suddenly cried as he shut the door behind him. "I wanna get my belly rubbed too!"

"I was here first, Kaden!" Keaton protested and he propped himself up slightly using her leg for leverage. "You're always in here hogging the rubs!" The Nohr princess didn't get a chance to object to any of this as the kitsune hopped onto the bed and curled behind her.

"I thought you didn't like to get rubbed, Keaton~?" Kaden purred mischievously. Keaton's cheeks warmed and he stumbled for words.

"I mean... she started it and why should I tell her to stop if she's enjoying it?"

"G-guys..." They ignored her and now Kaden was pressed against her back, an arm wrapped about her waist. Keaton had sat up and was now leaning against her side so heavily she was wondering if he was basically pushing them both into the kitsune. His arm was also on her waist but above Kaden's to almost make a lock around her.

"Then you won't mind if I have a turn!"

"She was mine first!" Keaton shot back and shoved against her to try and snap at the fox behind her. This action however caused the three of them to be topple over; her with a yelp while Kaden laughed. The fox ended up on one side while the wolf was on the other.

"Geez, Keaton I never knew you were so possessive!" The kitsune laughed and nuzzled his face against Corrin's. Keaton growled and his arm tightened around her as his face pressed close to her neck.

"Wolves aren't one to share," he muttered in response.

"By the gods, this is not ok!" Corrin cried with embarrassment as she wiggled in their grip. "One, I'm not an object to be shared!" She shoved them away with enough force to scramble into a sitting position once freed. "Two, this is my room and you keep invading it, plus my privacy!" The two shape shifters looked up at her with downtrodden gazes and lowered ears. Their disappointment was almost too much to handle. She gave a sigh as she let her shoulders slump. "Three..."

She sighed again and rolled her eyes. There was such a thing as saying no—Xander was always telling her that—but look at their sad little faces... "Three," she started once more, "I can pet you both at the same time."

The fast turnaround of their emotions should've been suspicious. They sat up at the same time and the way they positioned their heads towards her in the same motion was rather comical. She let out her third sigh as she reached up to begin running her fingers through their fur. The two snuggled close enough that she could feel their heat radiate through her armor. It was odd how different their pelts were.

Keaton was soft yet it was coarse and knotted, catching her fingers at time. Kaden was silky smooth like water against her skin. She would never have imagined she'd be sandwiched between two shape shifters as demanding as starved dogs. Yet she couldn't look down on it too bad. After all, it was a bit relaxing for her as well. Not that she'd ever say that aloud.

She was gonna regret this later she already knew it...

She'd tried so hard but at this point she didn't even care about the rumors. They'd been sown a while ago.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'mnotsorry/sorry… Told you Keaton would return. I like these three too much. The shape-shifter squad. Plus who wouldn't want to be sandwiched between two adorable dogs? Enjoy the fluff cause it won't be like this next chapter! Keke.

Thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows! Makes me happy to know my writing is passing haha!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	6. Damaged Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Warning:** Slight spoilers and blood/gore

Corrin had known invading Valla would not be easy. She and everyone else had prepared for battle against Anankos's shadowy minions. Yet she never would have expected for him to have powerful allies waiting for them.

Perhaps generals was a better word.

It started with coming upon an odd layout of floating pieces of rock connecting different sections of land. How all this functioned she could never explain... They were greeted with a number of enemies and a blue-haired woman on a horse. They had continued to meet her and discovered she was Azura's deceased mother. Two more times she had to clash with this foe, this being the third and hopefully final time if only to stop Azura's misery upon seeing her face. However she threatened them by speaking of friends being brought. Corrin hadn't really known what she meant until now.

A newly risen Scarlet stared down at her from her wyvern. There was a dull glaze in both their eyes and she could see that the creature flew poorly as if it had a kink in its wings. Where had it even come from? She winced as Scarlet stiffly raised her axe and the duo lunged forward. The young princess jerked up her sword to parry it and the force of it made her teeth clench.

"S-scarlet... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She hissed through gritted teeth. She forced herself to meet the dead eyes of her former friend. "But I know you wouldn't want this." She shoved them back and as the wyvern recovered she swung her blade forward then back once more. She felt the anger of the dragon bleed through her conscious.

Anger for Scarlet. Anger for the dead that fought against her. Anger for forcing her to end them again.  
Her head snapped back as horns sprouted from her skull and the scales of the dragon covered her face. She hopped forward and slashed her sword across the wyvern. The creature jerked back and allowed Scarlet to be made vulnerable to attack. Taking advantage of this moment, Corrin's arm transformed into a bandaged covered lance that stabbed deep into her exposed chest. She ripped it free only to hold her second arm as a massive maw formed and a ball of energy blasted the wyvern-rider clear off her mount. Both of them crashed to the ground as the dragon's energy faded away from her to leave her normal again.

 _Thank... you..._ Corrin gasped and staggered back at the voice. Was that...?

"Corrin?" She felt fur brush against her fingers and glancing down she saw the kitsune's face peer up at her. "You alright?" Her fingers automatically closed around the nape of his neck as she took a shuddering breath.

She had just killed her friend. For the second time, Scarlet had died because of her. Letting out a shaky breath she released Kaden's pelt and went to retrieve her Yato which she had thrown away in the Dragon Fang attack.

"Yes. I will be. I can't think about it now. Let's press on."

She ran ahead before he had the chance to respond and kept her gaze on the stone before them. If she thought about what she'd done...

The pair was able to reach the moving bridge before it left them and she took this chance to observe the battlefield.

All of her fliers had taken the islands to the left and she could faintly hear Keaton's roar from even over here. Ahead of her Xander and Ryoma had paired up to take on a wave of opponents with Sakura and Elise offering a support of arrows and spells from behind. However she could see they were close to being overwhelmed and if those warriors broke through her elder brothers' defenses they would go straight for her youngest sisters. She looked over at Kaden to see him bunching his muscles with a toothy grin.

"We're going to close the gap and defend against the onslaught, right?" His tail swung around them to balance them both as the bridge came to a grinding halt. "Lead on, I'll protect you." His eyes glittered as he met hers. "Promise." There was a flutter in her chest but she quickly pushed it away for later and ran forward. Meeting a sudden spear with her sword she flicked her wrist to send the weapon skittering away from them. Kaden slipped in between them and his teeth made quick work of the warrior.

The two moved easily and fluidly towards her siblings like a well-oiled machine. Whenever she found herself left open to an attack the kitsune would sweep in and defend her while finishing off the one who threatened her to begin with. His presence filled her with confidence and even his cackling laughter as he weaved gracefully through the fray provided her strength.

"Well met, little princess." Xander's voice broke her out of her stupor as his horse pulled up beside her.

"Are you unhurt, Corrin?" Ryoma asked as he sheathed his blade. Behind them she could see her sisters climb down from their rocky perch to join them. "It seems this section of land is almost cleared out."

"Corrin, sniper!" Kaden barked out at her and she swiftly turned and brought up the Yato in time to deflect it. It glanced off her sword and the silver arrow bounced up so close to her face she could see the color of the string that held the tip to the shaft. "My turn!" Kaden called with a sly grin. The kitsune rushed forward to fasten his teeth to soft flesh and while Corrin turned her gaze to avoid the full sight she followed after him.

"Corrin, wait!"

The sniper's body toppled backwards off the floating island once Kaden bounced away and she made it to his side just as the stone slab under them jolted forward.

The young noble gave a yelp and stumbled forward only to be caught against the kitsune's body.

"You owe me for all these catches!" Kaden informed her with a snigger. She grumbled at him before straightening and examining the area. The new piece of land they were going to was surrounded with new enemies and she felt a cold dread slide down her spine. She and Kaden were outnumbered three to one at least—if not more—and glancing to the side she could see it would take the fliers too long to back them up as soon as they reached their destination. Her elder brothers were stuck behind her until the traveling stone came back to them.

"Looks like we're going to have to be on the defensive until we get help from Camilla and the others," she informed her partner as she sheathed her Yato. Instead she unclipped the Levin sword from its place on her back to wield. It'd be better to be able to attack short and long range to, if not kill them, at least weaken them.

"Guess we rushed into this one, huh Corrin?" He grinned and his tail swayed behind them as they neared the island. "This'll be fun!" She wasn't sure she wanted to know what his definition of _fun_ meant... The stone slammed to a stop and all hell broke loose.

Immediately they were assaulted by the near invisible warriors the second they arrived and she barely had time to bring up her sword as another came at her throat. She grimaced at the jolt sent up her arms and lashed out to catch him in the chest with a magical bolt from her Levin sword. Two more were upon her and a lance opened up her side while an axe nearly took her arm. She lost Kaden in the flashing of weapons and as she tried desperately to defend herself she was beginning to realize she was being pushed back. Every hit she blocked or took was slowly making her lose ground. She cut down one warrior just for another swordmaster to take his place. He brought both swords down on her raised Levin sword and the force sent one heel over the edge of the rock bridge. Corrin cried out as she lost her balance and tipped backwards, her free hand shooting out to grab at anything to save herself. She wasn't even sure what would happen if she fell into the abyss below.

Teeth flashed in her vision and suddenly there was a sharp pain as they clamped around her forearm. She let out a shriek of agony as the action jolted her to a stop and left her dangling off the edge with all her weight focused on that one arm. It almost felt like it was being ripped off her body.  
Kaden's eyes were narrowed with apology yet he hadn't the time to switch into his human form to grab her. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to force the pain out to think.

"K-kaden, behind you!"

Behind him she could see the glint of metal from the swordmaster who had sent her off the edge. The kitsune's tail whipped up to block it but from the way his teeth dug deeper into her arm she knew the attack had connected. She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood to have some other area of injury to focus on as she slowly lifted her sword. Aiming at the part of the man she could see she let lose a bolt of magic and felt a sick pleasure as she saw him jerk back only to step back too far and fall from the same ledge she had. Carefully sheathing her blade she reached up to grab at the stone. Kaden grunted as he hauled her up and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming at the pain that shot through her nerves with the action. Agonizingly slow they were able to help pull her up. He released her arm and she could see already from the way her armor had been so heavily punctured that there would be no use of that arm until after the battle. Blood was dripping out steadily and she nearly became light headed just at the sight of it.

The enemies of before were gathering once more, having recovered from her previous attacks on them, and she sluggishly reached for her dragonstone to protect herself. She was about to suggest for Kaden to take lead when there came a sharp whistling.

There wasn't any time to warn him as a shruriken came soaring out from behind the warriors to embed itself in Kaden's body.

The kitsune gave a cry of pain and collapsed onto his side as the weapon connected with the tendons of his front leg. The crimson that began to stain his white coat was tinted a purple hue which made the noble's heart freeze.

Poison.

"K-kaden!" She dropped down beside him on her knees, scrambling for the healing staff Elise had lent her. She had taken the path of a Hoshidan noble to be able to help mend her allies yet now that she was in the moment like this she couldn't even remember the spell she was supposed to utter. It didn't make it any easier that only one hand was functioning. Corrin looked up as a shadow passed over her to see the master ninja who had thrown it with a secondary shuriken in the air intending to bring it slashing down into her skull.

Suddenly an axe crashed into his chest and sent him flying back.

"Don't any of you _dare_ touch another hair on my darling Corrin's head!" Hearing Camilla's bloodthirsty threat was nearly enough to bring her to tears of relief. The wyvern rider swept past her with a snarl of rage as her passenger jumped off.

"Corrin, Kaden, you alright? Woah, nope. You are not ok. That's a lot of blood there..." Keaton swiftly transformed into his human form to kneel beside her.

"I-I need to get this out of him before the poison spreads any further," she breathed out. The loss of blood was beginning to make spots swim in front of her eyes. With a trembling hand she finally tugged free the staff tied to her waist.

"Alright, I gotcha." The wolfskin nodded sharply. "This is gonna hurt," he warned the kitsune.

"Yeah... it kinda hurts now," the kitsune hissed back. Nodding to Corrin the wolfskin didn't hesitate to rip the weapon out. Kaden screamed with pain and her ears rang with his agony. Quickly, she muttered the spell against the staff and watched the rod light up. The gorge in his chest slowly stitched itself back together, torn muscles and tendons reconnecting once again. It wasn't completely mended yet it was enough that the blood flow would be at a minimum until another healer that was more skilled than her could get here. Hopefully it should have ceased the spread of the poison and nullified its effects. There was the sudden feeling of her pain fading away and she glanced behind her to see one of her younger sisters raising a staff in the air. Long distance healing was a marvelous thing. Catching a glimpse of her arm she could see flesh beneath writhing as it tried to seal itself up past the armor embedded in it.  
"Ow... that one stung a bit..." The young noble sat up straighter as Kaden carefully turned his body onto his belly.

"Thought you were fast enough to dodge those," Keaton said with a deadpan tone. The kitsune gave him a pointed look.

"How about we talk about all those rips in your clothes and how many of those were caused by those stupid metal stars?" Keaton's ears flicked back and his crimson eyes shifted to the side as his cheeks flushed.

"Corrin! You're safe!" Corrin found her breath stolen away from her as Camilla dropped down from her mount to embrace her in a boob smothering hug. With her better arm she shoved her back enough to take a gulp of air.

"C-camilla!"

"I can't tell you how I felt when Keaton and I spotted you hanging from the edge like that!" Camilla backed away only to cup her face in her hands. "I thought I would lose you for good this time..." Corrin's gaze softened at the tone of her sister's voice and she reached up to grasp her hand.

"I'm not going down that easily," she said soothingly. "Thank you for coming to my aid."

"Anything for you, dear. Now then!" She released her and turned on her heel to glower at the strategist who commanded the army in the distance. "I believe it's time to end this. I'll destroy anyone who threatens my Corrin. Keaton, let's go!" The wolfskin bounded excitedly to his feet and now the young princess could clearly see the dark blood that splattered his clothing and fur. She was very sure almost none of it was his. Glancing at Kaden she frowned and put a hand on the hilt of the Yato. His eyes, glowing red in this form, glittered with agreement as he slowly got to his paws once more.

"Wait," she instructed the two. They turned toward her and there was a clear aura of bloodlust surrounding them. They really did make a good pair. "Kaden and I will come with you."

"You're injured!" Camilla objected.

"And you're outnumbered," Corrin countered. "We won't take the frontlines, but we can at least help you by providing backup so it will make taking out their boss easier."

"I'm fine with it," Keaton said with a shrug. "I did want to show you my skill after all." He grinned savagely as he cracked his neck to one side. "But I don't know how much of a leftover I'll leave you to clean up." Corrin found herself smiling faintly at his overflowing confidence and again she met her sister's single eye.

"It's better than leaving us here for more enemies to come pick us off." Camilla seemed torn at that but gave a sigh as she began to mount her dragon.

"Very well, but don't take any risks you don't have to! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Corrin nodded a promise and watched as the wyvern took to the sky and flapped off, a transformed Keaton hot on its heels. The young noble carefully worked out her joints before trudging after them. Even the normally bouncy Kaden was sluggish beside her.

But at least they were moving, and even now the knowledge that the kitsune was still beside her made her grip a bit stronger on her blade.

"Do I still owe you for all those catches if it resulted in this?" She suddenly asked him while gesturing to her limp arm with her head.

"Of course! Saved your life didn't it?"

Touché fox.

After this battle was done she supposed she owed it to him to repay the favors. Even if they did hurt like hell.

* * *

 **A/N:** Went from cute to this. I like to take you to all the stations of the emotions train. This'll begin a tiny arc in the story that diverts from the original story so be warned.

Thank you so much for all the love you've given my story and this couple!

 **AnonymousGeek:** Ohmygosh you beautiful mind! That is a great idea! I don't know where I can add that but I really want that to be somewhere in here. I can just imagine our big wyvern sister walking in on a scene like that… ahaha that'll be fun to write! Thank you for the idea!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	7. Apologetic Fur

Fur and Scales  


The metal of her armor had been forced deep into her flesh from Kaden's teeth. It had pierced the muscles and tendons and caused her entire hand to go limp. Elise had been able to use Psychic to seal it enough to stop the bleeding for her to keep battling.

However it had only made the flesh knit partially over the metal which now had to be removed. With nothing to ease the pain she was forced to remain awake with a cloth between her teeth as they cut and pried the armor free of her arm. Her siblings had to hold her down and she was positive she had kicked Takumi in the face at least once. It had been one of the worst moments of her life, simply excruciating and all the while she was praying to any god to take her arm.

Or possibly just her entire life.

Finally, blissfully, the pain caused her to black out.

She woke up to the cloth ceiling of the healing tent and the worried gazes of her two youngest sisters.

"C-corrin! You're awake!" Sakura let out a breath as she smiled. "Th-thank goodness..."

"How are you feeling, big sister?" Elise asked as she leaned close. Corrin slowly sat up and pulled her arm out from under the blanket. It was wrapped tight in bandages but she could already see stains of blood on the gauze. Her armor had been removed to leave her with a tunic and leggings.

"I still can't feel my hand..." she muttered as she attempted to clench her fingers only to see them remain still.

"That's ok," Elise reassured her. "We're still healing everything. Your muscles were really torn all up and we're having to repair all that. But you'll be able to use your hand again! No worries!" She smiled faintly at her sister's bubbly response. Sakura nodded in agreement before turning slightly.

"Kaden wanted to know when y-you woke up," Sakura started. "I'll go and get him." The pink-haired girl left and Elise reached for her arm.

"Let me refresh your bandages! I'll check on how the healing is going too." She carefully unwrapped the gauze and Corrin grimaced at the sight of her arm. Even with the healers there were obvious indents in her arm where something had pierced it. There were jagged scars that cut in uneven patterns from where the teeth had slipped up her flesh from her dangling position. Part of them might have been caused by the removal of her armor as well.

"It looks bad, but I promise it looked worse!" Elise chirped as she reached for her staff. As Elise began her process, Sakura walked back in with the kitsune behind her. For the first time since meeting him he had his scarf removed along with his vest. There were bandages wrapped around his side close to his armpit from where the ninja had struck. It also looked like a section of his tail was wrapped as it swayed behind him. However well he looked Corrin still caught how much paler he was and the slight way he favored his uninjured side while standing. But he smiled brightly when he saw her and her fear for him evaporated.

"You're up!" He quickly slid past the two girls to be at her side and her eyes widened as he knelt down to nuzzle his face against her hair. "I was really worried about you." Kaden's smile wavered as he caught sight of her arm. "I didn't know that's how bad I hurt you and even when I promised to protect you..." His tone was soft and more upset than she had ever heard before. "I thought your armor would protect you enough and I didn't think I could grab you with my tail in time," he continued. His eyes shifted onto hers apologetically as Elise finished re-bandaging her arm. "I'm sorry, Corrin."

For a moment she was quiet as she frowned at him. In a way he was responsible for the torture she had endured. Yet if he had not done what he did she wouldn't have gone through that pain at all because she'd be dead. Or whatever happened if you fell in this odd land.

"Hey..." The young noble reached out and caught his hand. "I'm grateful for what you did." She offered him a smile as she squeezed his fingers. "You saved my life, Kaden. I would want you to do what you did every time. Though I have to admit that if I could turn back time I'd not do any of that again." The kitsune blinked before laughing, once more bringing his cheek against her head. Even this close she could feel his warmth and she was beginning to get used to his love of physical contact. He was like the sun in a way. Shining and warm. He could burn away even her most stubborn of clouds.

"How's that feel, Corrin?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Elise's question and instantly released Kaden's hand.

"W-what? Oh! My arm. It's fine, thank you." There was a mischievous twinkle in the eye of the youngest Nohr princess that worried the shape-shifter.

"B-big brother will probably want to talk with you," Sakura added. "With Prince X-xander too about what happened." Her insides burned at that thought.

She remembered briefly what had ended up happening. Having to defeat Azura's deceased mother. The despairing look on Azura's face. Killing Scarlet again with her own sword. Learning how absolutely cruel Anankos's methods were.

Seeing all that blood on Kaden's snowy fur.

She nearly grabbed at his hand again to reassure herself but caught the gesture in time.

"Alright. They'll probably want to chew me out for rushing off without them too."

"They're just b-being protective," her Hoshidan sister defended.

"It's still gonna be rough," Corrin responded sourly. She let out a sigh. "But I suppose I deserve it. As long as Kaden gets it too."

"Oh I already got my speech," the kitsune said with a nod. His tail curled around his leg as he rubbed at his arms. "They were scarier than that Faceless horde we took on in that last battle..." Corrin's jaw slowly dropped at that and she felt her heart sink to her feet as she groaned.

"Why didn't you let me fall, Kaden...?" She moaned into her hand.

"We'll leave you to wallow in your fear. C'mon Sakura! We have to practice our song!" Sakura opened her mouth to respond but only let out a yelp as she was all but dragged out of the tent by Elise.

The two of them were left alone and for a few seconds they did do as Elise had left them to do.  
Wallow in the fear of scolding.

"Xander's gonna give me that stern brother look again... I haven't even seen Ryoma's yet but I bet it's no better."

"No, no, it's worse."

"Worse?!" Corrin exclaimed and at the kitsune's nod she let her thoughts wander to fleeing. She could get pretty far right?

"Hey, I know some ways to de-stress," Kaden suddenly said. She glanced up at him warily.

"De-stress...?"

"Yeah! You're all tense because of the idea of facing your brothers. I know something to help you relax. Before the serious talk." She was suddenly reminded of the stories Orochi and Hayato shared with her about the kitsune species. The trickster foxes who used beguiling illusions to ensnare their enemies. His amber eyes glittered at her and for a moment she wondered if he had ever used something like that against her. Or was using it now.

"Alright..." She agreed hesitantly. "What was your idea?"

"Well I'm going to pay you back for all that petting by stroking your fur!" She blinked once. Twice.

"I don't have fur."

"Sure you do! It's not as wonderful as mine but with a few tips I could help you make it that way." Now that sounded borderline insulting.

Corrin gasped as he suddenly shuffled behind her on the futon to snuggle his chest against her back.

"What are you—"

"Just trust me!" He said with a very distrustful laugh. His fingers were suddenly in her hair and she felt her whole body go rigid. He massaged her scalp gently, rotating his fingertips in circles across the skin. A second more of it and her body rebelled against her thoughts by melting against him. It was so utterly relaxing. Was this how it felt whenever she petted them? Because if so no wonder they loved it so much.

Corrin let out a peaceful sigh and settled deeper into his warmth as he hummed above her. The song sounded familiar almost like from a long-lost memory of a childhood she was still remembering. She didn't care at this point if this was a trick or not because it was bloody fabulous.

"You should get some more rest, Corrin." Her eyes tiredly shifted up at him as he smiled down. "I won't leave you." A childish notion suddenly popped into her head.

"Promise?" His ear flicked as his smile turned into something a little more serious.

"Even if you want me to leave I'll always stay with you. Always _and_ forever," he swore. The young princess gave a nod of acceptance and let her eyes close.

She didn't even care if her two older brothers walked in with her asleep on the kitsune.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not much to say except thank you for all your support! :)

Hint for the next chapter; relates to the battle wounds received by them in this last battle.

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	8. Poisonous Fur

Fur and Scales

It was the second morning when she realized something was wrong.

She had spent nearly two days already in the tent-one being unconscious-and had finally convinced her sisters to allow her freedom after showing them she could move her hand once more. However she didn't mention to them the stiffness or soreness that came afterwards. They made her promise to come back in the afternoon to which she did.

Corrin had found herself at Kaden's tent and now that she was in front of it she hesitated. She waited a moment before steeling her nerves.

"Kaden?" She frowned when after nearly a minute there was no answer. "Kaden...?" Grasping the edge of the tent she cautiously peeled it open only to note no one inside. Her frown deepened as a feeling of dread stirred in the pit of her belly. Ignoring it for the moment however she headed in the opposite direction.

She could smell his tent before she even got near it and made a mental note to have him move some of his _treasures_ out.

"Keaton?"

"Who's it?" Came the response.

"Corrin, can I come in?" There was a second of hesitation.

"You're not going to make me throw my treasures away again are you?" The shape-shifter huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"It was one time, Keaton and it was literally covered in maggots!"

"Adds character!"

"Dear gods..." Corrin shoved the tent flap aside and frowned as the wolfskin yelped and jerked away from her.

"You're gonna disturb the dust bunnies! I just set them up too..."

"Have you seen Kaden?" She'd apologize for her rude behavior later, but right now she had to find a reason to make that dread dissipate. Keaton frowned at her and she noted the way his tail suddenly went still at her harsh tone.

"Yeah he went to Sakura's tent earlier this morning. I wanted to go hunting but he said he felt weird or something..." The bad feeling only grew stronger, forming a knot in her chest. Without a word she turned and sprinted off towards her sister's tent.

Corrin ripped open the tent with a breathless greeting. Sakura jolted at her sudden arrival and gave a sharp shriek. However the shape-shifter's eyes fell onto the patient laid out on her floor.

Kaden was paler than even before with a sheen of sweat covering his body. He was clutching at his chest with heavy pants and the bandages of before had been removed. Now Corrin could clearly see blackened veins slowly crawling up his chest from the shuriken's wound.

"K-kaden!" She knelt beside him and reached out for his face only to draw back and look up at Sakura. "What happened?" Her voice was tight and she noted the way her youngest sister flinched.

"It's poison." She went rigid at Keaton's voice and looked up to see he had followed her with his head poked in. His face was pinched with his lip curled as if he had smelled something particularly bad. He got down on all fours and leaned close to the kitsune. "It smells Nohrian."

"You know it?" Keaton's ears perked and his eyes flickered onto her.

"Poachers often come with some sort of poison thinking they could kill us easier if we're sick first. We wolves have come up with lots of remedies for it."

"Y-you know the herbs for it?" Sakura questioned.

"Herbs?"

"The plants, Keaton," Corrin interjected. The wolfskin sat up and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah I could find them! Why didn't you just say plants in the first place... I need to know what kind of poison it is though. Here, sit him up for me." Corrin hesitated but she swiftly hooked her arms under Kaden's and hauled him against her chest. She had to have Sakura assist her and his whimpers of pain sent needles through her heart, yet she finally got him against her with her arms wrapped tight about his waist. The wolf didn't offer any explanation and instead shot forward and snapped his teeth into the fox's skin. Kaden winced but his eyes remained closed, ears limp against his skull.

"What are you—"

"Shut it," came the sharp reply.

Corrin's mouth fell open at his tone but she closed it with a snap and swallowed back a retort. The wound inflicted was small and a darkened crimson liquid leaked out. Keaton bent his head and licked at the blood with the two siblings looking on with disgusted expressions.

"I-is it a good idea to be doing that...?" Sakura stammered out. "The blood would carry the poison in it and—"

"Only way to know what it is," the wolf cut her off as he licked drops off his fangs. "Besides, I've been hit with so much of it over the years this little bit won't do anything." He frowned before cocking his head to one side. "Yeah... I know this kind. Pretty common remedy for it actually. It's like a prickly sort of plant... White tips? With ah... green leaves!" Sakura chewed on her lip as she went over his description.

"Why would a Vallite solider even have Nohrian poison?" Corrin muttered as her sister thought. She carefully lowered Kaden back onto the blankets.

"P-probably because it's a herb we don't have in Hoshido..." Sakura murmured. "I know of the herb he's talking about. It's called Snowin. If we harvest it for Hoshido we have to cross into Nohrian territory. I believe it only grows well in their soil." The young noble felt her heart start to slow.

"We don't have any." It was a statement rather than a question and judging by Sakura's avoidance of her gaze she was right. "Couldn't it be in Valla?" She pressed.

"I don't know, Corrin!" Sakura cried as a hand came up to block her trembling mouth. "I haven't recognized an-any of the plants here..."

"Keaton, have you seen it?" She turned on the wolfskin desperately. His ears drooped as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

"I never really looked for plants... But I don't think I've seen it..." Corrin pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears from forming. This couldn't be happening. They were stuck here in Valla in need of herbs from the world she had left behind. She sucked in a breath and looked down at the kitsune. He had gone unnaturally still for what she was used to and if not for the rise and fall of his chest she'd be worried he was dead.

"This is my fault..." she whispered. "If I had warned him in time... or been skilled enough to stop the poison…!"

"I-it's not your fault!" Corrin started at Sakura's outcry. "He said the same thing when he saw you hurt and it wasn't his fault either! This is war and things like this happen. But... I'm the healer... It's my fault..." Corrin felt her heart break at Sakura's quiet admission, tears slipping from her eyes.

"You're right. Things like this happen. Which means it's not your fault either. How... how much time does he have?" Sakura sniffed as another tear rolled down her face.

"I can't remove the poison but I can slow it. M-maybe... a week."

"That's long enough," Corrin stated with sudden determination, "for me to go up and grab some herbs for him." Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what? B-but the skies!" Her stutter had only gotten worse with her shock. "We don't have a lot of time be-before they shift again! Azura said the door will c-close!"

"Am I expected to sit here and watch him die?" The noble snarled at her and apologized inwardly at the gasp it received. "I have enough time," she said in a quieter tone. In a way she was also trying to convince herself. "You can tell Xander and Ryoma that I went on ahead and they can follow. They'll be furious but that'd keep everyone moving in the right direction and on schedule. Keaton," she turned to face the wolfskin. He was perched close to Kaden and his tail was limp behind him as he carefully fixed the fox's hair away from his wet forehead. At her call his crimson eyes lifted to meet her own. "Could you find that plant again?" He nodded quickly and stood.

"I'll find a whole field of it!"

"How are you going to find your way out? Do you know h-how to get back?" Corrin winced at that.

"No, but Azura will. I'm sure she'll help me. If she could just tell me how to get back to the Bottomless Canyon from here I'll be able to find my way back."

This plan was flimsy at best. Even if she did get back to Nohr, get the herbs, and come back to Valla how could she find everyone again? Then there was the chance of meeting soldiers on the way to them and even though she trusted Keaton's strength as well as her own, numbers would eventually get overwhelming. However her eyes found the kitsune again and her will hardened.

He would have done it to save her, of that she was sure. She also owed him the favor for saving her from falling into the abyss last battle—regardless of the scars she was given because of it. He had also been there for her when she needed support and the amount of things she needed to repay had stacked up on her.

She would do this. She _would_ do this...

"It'll be fine," she said with confidence. "Please Sakura, I need you to promise me you won't tell the others about this." She quickly grasped her hands and met her eyes. "Promise me!"

"I-I..." Sakura looked unsure yet after a moment she gave a slow nod. "I promise. I'll cover for you, Corrin."

"Thank you, Sakura. Take good care of him while I'm gone, ok...?" Sakura gave another nod and squeezed her fingers.

"I'll keep him safe and do my very best." Corrin's heart warmed at the words and she leaned in to press a quick kiss to her hair before once more kneeling by Kaden.

"I'm going to save you so just hold on a little longer... You promised forever remember? So you better keep it!" She whispered the last part and lowered her face to tap their foreheads together. Under her breath, so the other two couldn't hear, she made him a promise. He was so cold against her and the strangeness of it was enough to get her bolting to her feet and out the door faster than she normally would have.

"Can you sniff out Azura, Keaton?" She asked without even looking to see if he had followed her.

"Girl that always smells like water? Easy!" He was by her side in an instant, grabbing her hand to lead her along as he sniffed the air. "Past the statues, around the armory... aha! Spring!" She should have known the blue haired songress would be by water. Azura was singing as usual yet she had one spectator that Corrin was unused to seeing. Silas was sitting under her standing form with his horse tethered nearby. His eyes were closed and even Azura seemed to be smiling into the song. She was extremely curious on when their relationship had evolved into something like this and hated to interrupt them, but the reminder of Kaden's cooled skin against hers kept her feet moving toward them.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

"Azura?" The singer broke her song and both she and Silas turned to look at her.

"Ah, Corrin!" Silas quickly got to his feet and offered her a look that seemed apologetic. She smiled weakly at him and quickly let it fade.

"Silas, I trust you with my life so I won't ask you to leave." Ignoring his look of confusion she continued. "Azura I need to get back to Nohr." The girl's eyes widened and her mouth formed a wide 'o'. "Kaden got poisoned in the last battle and we don't have the remedy here that we need."

"Corrin, we're close to our goal and I know you don't want to, but we can't—"

"Don't ask me to let him die, Azura." She said sharply. "I won't accept it. I'll defeat Anankos without losing anyone else. I need you to help me get back to Nohr or I'll find my own way." Azura's eyes slowly narrowed while her lips pursed. For a moment she was worried she pushed too far.

"Alright. I see your mind is made up. I'll lead you back to Nohr." Corrin was going to respond however she kept on. "But I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous!" Was her immediate response.

"But safe enough for you to go by yourself?"

"I'm taking Keaton..." Azura's face caused her response to fall flat. "Ok maybe you're right."

"If you're going on a journey I'll accompany you as well!" Silas gave her a determined nod. "I know Nohr far better than you and I'd be more than happy to offer my service to you, Corrin. I'll keep you safe."

"I can keep Corrin safe!" Keaton huffed at him as his tail whipped to the side. "And I know Nohr too!"

"You also got lost in the hunting forest."

"There were too many scents!"

"Enough!" Corrin came between them. "Time is wasting. Silas, I'd be happy to have you help me but can your horse keep up with me and Keaton?"

"I wouldn't offer you my support if I thought it would hinder you in any way." Corrin smiled warmly at him. She stepped towards him and slid her hand behind his neck to bump their foreheads affectionately.

"Thank you for being by my side." He gave her a soft smile as she pulled away to look at Azura. "You too Azura. I know that you're against doing this, but you're still with me and I can't put into words how happy that makes me. Are you all prepared for this? I can fill you after we sneak past everyone." Silas nodded and went to get his horse while Azura agreed.

"All I need I have with me."

"I've been ready hours ago!" Keaton said with a sniff and shift of his eyes. "Let's get going!" Corrin couldn't help but nod her agreement as she herself checked over her items. She always tried to keep herself battle ready in the case of invasions.

"Alright, I'll lead the way. We're on a time crunch to get everything in so no breaks from here on out!"

"I can see the Nohrian in you already," Silas said as he came around with his mount. She would choose to take that as a compliment as she started leading them towards Lilith's temple behind the different stores and shops.

Whether it was the right choice or not she would see it through and keep the promise she made to the kitsune.

 _I won't let you die...!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Not gonna lie, the door thing always confused me. Like, you can only get there if the door opens but the dead Vallites can apparently leave whenever? Or he can control the dead people even when the door is closed? So I tried to put it into words my thoughts on it. So while this 'door' is open the skies are shifted and they can go back and forth between Valla and Nohr/Hoshido. But if that door closes, they'll be stuck in Valla until it opens again.

Hope that makes sense. Until this arc is finished, I will tell you it won't be too fluffy and less of our kitsune appearing; focusing more on our group of four.

Thank you for all the support! Reading your reviews and seeing all the faves/follows makes me full of warm fuzzies!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	9. Unrelenting Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Warning:** Blood/gore later in chapter

Thunder rumbled above them and lightning crackled across the skies, and for not the first time Corrin wondered if there was always a storm in the Bottomless Canyon. Lilith had been able to put them out of the astral plane into Valla and Azura's basic knowledge of the kingdom was able to keep them hidden well enough from enemies to reduce their time greatly. Bringing her along had saved at least a day if not more and she found herself thanking Azura once again for forcing herself along. They had made it to the surface world safely now came the harder part.

"Where can we find the Snowin plant, Keaton?" The wolfskin was on all fours beside her and sniffing the ground. He ignored her question and instead shuffled forward to lift his nose in the air.

"Hm... I need to get deeper into the territory to get the scent. This storm is making everything too heavy." The noble nodded and called out her dragon the same moment Keaton transformed. She heard Silas's horse whinny at the sudden changes and his voice soothing the beast.

"Climb up, Azura," she stated as she knelt down beside the songress.

"She can just ride with me, Corrin." Her gaze drifted to Silas and if she had brows they'd be raised at the protective tone in his words.

"The less weight on your horse the better as it will need all the strength it can get."

"It is fine, Silas. Are you sure though Corrin? It won't tire you out?"

"I can't afford to be tired." Azura stared at her for a moment, searching, before nodding and climbing up onto her back. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she was careful as she stood. "Are you secure?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Good. Alright Silas lead the wa—"

"What?!" Keaton snapped at her and his nostrils flared. "I'm the one that can sniff out the plants!"

"You're also the one that can get lost all the time. I don't have time to argue this so let's move!" The Wolfssenger blinked at her before lowering his head submissively with a huff.

"Whatever..." Silas hesitated before giving her a nod and snapping his horse into a gallop with a 'Yah!' She and Keaton immediately took off after him and she allowed Keaton to overtake her. Judging by the way the horse seemed to speed up upon seeing a giant wolf on its tail it was a smart move. It would also give Keaton a chance to take the lead if he were to spot the herb before Silas or herself.

They had spent a day getting just to the canyon. She was allowing them three days to travel within Nohr and to get back.

Four days.  
Hopefully only one day to find the rest of the army again.  
Five days.  
That left two days of breathing room. One if she wanted to be on the negative side.  
It would be enough. It **had** to be.

Two days passed with them traveling and no sign of the herb they needed.  
They had to stop for long breaks for both Silas and Azura. While she and Keaton had the stamina to keep going the two of them did not. Silas had told her to go on ahead and she had taken the advice. The dragon was following the wolf who had his nose close to the ground as he swiftly ran. She was amazed by the way he could go around those trees without crashing while she was struggling to keep up with his pace. Her tail kept getting tangled with roots while her horns caught on low branches. He really was at home here in the forest that they had come into.

They had moved far from the canyon, yet if she looked hard she could still see the thunderclouds looming above it. Being in Nohr territory was making her anxious. Hoshido hadn't been as bad because at least they didn't have King Garon looming over them as strongly. She didn't want any spies reporting back to the King telling him they were here. Anankos didn't need to know that she was out of Valla.

"Corrin!" Her thoughts shattered at Keaton's cry and she hurriedly bounded towards him. He was crouched down near a trench but coming to his side she could see it actually was a crack that opened up to a cave. It was hard to see too deeply inside but she could hear the distant sound of water dripping.

"I can smell it!" Keaton hissed at her, his claws gripping the sides hard enough to crumble the ground beneath them. She frowned and lowered her head to see inside it yet it made it only darker.

"Can you see it?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I can see in the dark though! So I know if I get down there I'll find it!"

"How far is the drop?"

"There's a staircase of sorts. I can lead you down it and then we can search together." Corrin frowned at him but nodded and swiftly shifted back to her human form. She shook herself like a wet dog and scratched at her armor at the odd feeling of skin over her muscles again. She had worn the dragonskin so long it almost felt wrong being human again. Keaton seemed to have no qualms though as he shifted and he quickly snatched hold of her hand. There was a far greater determination than she had ever seen in him and she felt her whole body warm with the strength of his grip. "I'll lead you good, Corrin. Just keep close." She nodded as he released her hand and watched carefully as he lowered himself into the hole. He was quick yet cautious as he descended down, grabbing hold of stray roots and scooting across the dirt to slip down feet first. Almost immediately he was swallowed up by the darkness and only his glowing crimson eyes could be seen.

"C'mon." His hand extended from the gloom and she grabbed hold of it while attempting to follow his steps down. "That's it, step down. I'll catch you." His hand suddenly left hers to slip around her waist instead. He lifted her down easily and once more his hand found hers. "Feel this wall?" He led her hand to the stone of the cave. "Just follow along it to keep away from the edges." With them down now she could see a little more of the cavern with the light from above. It was straight down almost like the blade of the sword. Pieces of rock seemed to randomly jut out at times and she was concerned if they would have to jump around to move. There was obvious greenery growing around in the cracks and she gave a sniff at the mildew stink that hung in the air.

"Are you sure it's down here, Keaton...? N-not that I doubt you!" She added quickly. "Just... I thought you said you'd find it in a field?"

"They grow everywhere," he replied already moving and tugging her with him. She could hear him sniffing as they moved. "The first place I thought of was a field but we can't afford to be picky now right?"

"Yes, of course. I trust you, Keaton." His fingers tightened.

"W-well it's not like I need you to! I know what I'm doing!"

They progressed slowly, mainly because of her, and she only went slower the darker it became. There was no adjusting to the darkness with the fleet amount of light they had to work with. She had to press close to both him and the wall to avoid tumbling down. At times he even had to hop across certain sections and reach back to help lift her over.

"The smell is getting stronger now... Here! I think I found it!" He lifted their intertwined hands to the wall and she felt her heart stutter at the leaves that brushed her fingers. This could be what saved Kaden's life... The noble tugged her bag over to her side with her stiff hand while the other pulled free from Keaton's grip to start clawing the plant free. She didn't even care if she put dirt in with it.

"I think I sniff out some more further down," his voice said beside her and his presence suddenly left her side. She continued dragging the plant out from the wall to stuff it into the bag, reaching upwards to see if she could feel anymore. There was a sudden hiss and she went stiff as something slithered across her skin. Scales clicked across her armor as it slid up her arm.

"Ok I got a whole handful I think—"

"Keaton. Snake." She bit the words out. Corrin felt his hand slip under her arm to put the herbs away. His chest pressed against her back as he leaned in close.

"Stay still," he instructed quietly in her ear. There was a sudden breeze, a startled hiss, and the weight lifted from her arm. There was a sharp crunch and a whiz by her as he sent it hurling into the cavern.

"Don't move, let me make sure there aren't any more." He moved around her and took her arm to run his face against it then scanned the rocks over carefully.

"I don't see any marks. I think you're ok." Corrin nodded and checked the bag.

"Thank you. Sorry I'm relying on you so much..." She leafed through the herbs collected. "Do you think this is enough? I'm not sure how much he needs..."

"He'll be ok, Corrin." Her hand clenched. Keaton's face was suddenly against hers in a brief comforting nuzzle. It was different than Kaden's touch and she felt herself craving a different fur against her skin. "I'll lead us out."

They were able to find Silas and Azura easily and after cleaning up the campsite headed out. They had already wasted a day finding it and now they only had one day to get back to keep with her three day schedule. She pushed them hard and nearly ended up carrying Silas's horse herself. Silas had to lead because as much as Keaton hated to admit it, his sense of direction failed. The knight was the best leader in this sense even if it cost them time. They abruptly pulled to a stop as rain started to fall and she paced around them crossly.

"Why did we stop?" She questioned.

"Something's not right..." Silas muttered and she noticed how his horse skittered under him. She frowned as she called her dragon back after allowing Azura to slide off and gestured for Keaton to do the same.

"Vallites?" She asked as she checked the bag on her hip for the millionth time. She didn't want to take the chance of the undead soldiers reporting back to Anankos about seeing a dragon topside.

"No... I don't think so but we should be cautious all the same," Azura murmured. Corrin nodded her agreement and watched as Silas pulled Azura up with him, and take the lead. She and Keaton flanked him as they continued on.

They emerged from the forest with the canyon in sight, thunder rumbling above them. There was a flash of lightning when she caught the movement. People slunk out of the shadows almost as if they had been living in them and within seconds they were surrounded by a circle of enemies.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to travel by night...?" She frowned as a bearded man stepped forward. He was slightly hunched with a wicked looking set of daggers dangling from his fingers. "You look rather determined to get through but I assure you," he gave her a grin full of crooked teeth. "We are more determined than you to fill our bellies." There were snickers around them and Keaton growled beside her. His claws scraped against her armor.

"You don't want to do this," Corrin stated quietly as she saw Silas pull his silver lance free. "I'm on a schedule and you are in my way. Things don't do well when they're in my way." The man snickered at her.

"I could say the same for you. Get 'em." The people suddenly surged forward and both she and Keaton quickly transformed, the latter letting out a bloodthirsty howl. They faltered for a moment before continuing on their path towards them. Apparently he was correct in their level of determination. Yet their hesitation had provided the two shape-shifters time to shift into a more offensive attack and land the first blows on the shaken thieves.

Fury at this situation surged through her veins and for the first time since she took this path she felt only the need to decimate the entire field before her.

"No quarter!" She roared and launched herself forward, ignoring Silas's look of disbelief at her order. She couldn't find it in herself to hold any mercy or pity for them.  
Not when time was ticking down on the kitsune's life. They had already had to spend four days here—one too long.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_ Energy flooded her body as Azura's song lifted up through the din of battle. Keaton roared and cut through one man with one clawed paw while sending another one flying with the second. She ignored the screams, ignored the blood splashing her scales, and ignored everything around her except her goal. Bloodlust clouded her vision as they fought on and soon the pain of inflicted wounds was forgotten. She nearly impaled Silas by mistake so lost in her anger only to see his face as she charged at him. _Ally_ , her mind reminded her. The noble quickly leaped over him to instead crash her body into an archer behind him, crushing his spine with her weight. The thieves had the upper hand number-wise, but skill wise her small group trumped. It also helped that Azura's song effectively powered her on, keeping her mind and body steady by drowning out the dull throb of pain and exhaustion that echoed through her limbs.

She had to get back. She had to get to him in time. If she lost him... If she lost that warmth...

The dragon let out a shriek of rage as she slammed her horns into the bearded man who she assumed was the leader. He was propelled into the air only to be brought down by Keaton's claws. He stabbed both of his clawed hands into the man's belly and ripped them to either side, effectively pulling the man's body apart with a sickening scream and gurgle of torn flesh, muscle, and splattering blood. The dragon shuddered as the wolfskin didn't stop there and tore into the body pieces with his teeth, ripping great chunks of flesh free. The sounds alone were enough to bring her out of her haze of bloodlust.

Around them there was silence other than the rain that was pouring down. There weren't enough bodies for the number that had been at first so there must have been some that valued life over determination and fled after seeing their leader fall.

"Keaton that's enough!"

He snapped his head up at her and crimson stained his fur while entrails looped around his teeth. She resisted the urge to shudder at the hunk of heart that fell from his jaws as he snarled, "Don't tell me when it's enough! I'll end the bastard how I want!" However she stood her ground and lowered her head defensively. She'd knock him back into sense if that's what it took.

"They're already dead and Kaden needs us to go now! Not waste time fulfilling your angry bloodlust!" Corrin roared with her tail lashing. "I will leave you behind!" She saw the black of his eyes slowly reduce to flicker with understanding. He was still panting heavily but he shook his head and pulled himself away from the corpse.

"R-right..." he breathed out. She nodded and examined the area swiftly. Even though she was sure the thieves that had ran wouldn't come back, it'd be better to move out rather than offer the chance to pick them off.

With that, she led them back towards the canyon sluggishly. As much as she wanted to jump straight back into Valla she knew they needed to rest first and recover. They had wiped out the thieves with a precision and swiftness that should have scared her yet at this time she couldn't bring herself to care. Once they were far enough away she quickly called back the dragon only to gasp and stumble to her side. An arrow had caught her in the thigh and looking over herself there were more wounds than she had thought. Without the anger and focus of the battle to dampen the pain it suddenly was coming back full force. Her arm had still not recovered completely and it throbbed with every beat of her heart. Her fingers would barely respond to her wishes.

"Corrin!" Azura was beside her and her golden eyes were swimming with concern. She ignored the songress for a moment to assess her other two companions.

Silas had an arrow in his shoulder which caused his arm to hang limply, and a gash in his side that had soaked part of his saddle with blood. The horse also seemed injured as it continued to lift a leg rather than keep it on the ground, and it leaned at times against its rider who had slid off it. Keaton was back in his human form and his right eye was closed as blood dripped down the side of his face. His clothes were in tatters and there was so much crimson she couldn't tell what was his and what had been his prey's.

"We have to rest here..." She grimaced as she forced her body to balance on her hip, twisting her legs straight to better reach the arrow. "If we were to get to Valla only to be ambushed we'd be killed on the spot." Corrin unhooked the staff she kept on her belt and caught herself looking at Azura again. She seemed unhurt aside from cuts across her legs where stray blades had glanced across her skin. It seemed Silas had done a good job protecting her—perhaps too well considering all the guilty looks she kept flashing him. "I'm going to need you to help us most, Azura... I know you're tired from the song but—"

"I would be happy to do whatever you need, Corrin. Let's start with the stray arrows you were all hit with..."

 _Two days left..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly it probably didn't need the warning up top but I know how some peeps are about the whole fight scene thing. We're just gonna ignore the fact that there'd probably be Hoshidans guarding that border base thing… Nothing to say but thank you for the support! :D

 **AnnoymousGeek:** Pft you're probably right! And he'd most likely be doing it on purpose…

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	10. Returning Scales

Fur and Scales

It had taken them precious time to take care of their wounds. Time that they didn't have and in the end they weren't even properly bandaged and taken care of. It was more like getting them restored enough to get marching on and not bleed out completely.

A band-aid on a gaping hole.

It had to be done though and she wasn't able to properly heal with her staff yet either way so while it was reckless there was nothing to be done about it.  
But it was fear that stopped her at the edge of the canyon. Silas came up by her side leading his horse and gave her a frown.

"Corrin...?" He eased toward her and tilted his head to catch her gaze which was firmly set on the canyon. "Corrin?"

"The last time I jumped into this Scarlet was killed," she suddenly said. Her eyes shut tight as the memory came rushing back.

The death sentence. The burning pain of the first hit. Watching her take the second.  
Staring into dead eyes.

She didn't know she was shaking until Silas gripped her shoulder and steadied her.

"That's not going to happen again. Last time they knew we were coming down here and were ready for us. This time no one knows."

"What if they do?" She turned on him with a sharp tongue. "What if Sakura couldn't cover for us and Ananakos knows I'm up here? What if I lose someone else because they think my life is more important?"

"Corrin," his voice was soothing and forced her to look up at him. "Questioning what might be never helped anyone. We can only move down the path we chose and hope it turns out for the best while preparing for the worst." He offered her a gentle smile. "Lady Sakura is stronger than you know. There's no way she would have let this secret mission out." He leaned in to bump their foreheads together and quietly whispered, "Don't be afraid." The noble stared at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and sinking into his touch, inhaling his scent.

It was crazy to imagine she had forgotten such a calming presence like Silas and not for the first time she thanked fate for bringing him back into her life.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away. Taking a deep breath she faced the dark opening again. "I'm going to go first this time." Corrin glanced at the others. "Wait at least a moment or two before following after me." _I'll make sure no one is close enough to cover for me this time,_ she thought. Azura seemed to catch onto her thinking yet simply nodded in agreement with the other two males. Corrin gave a sharp nod in response before leaping over the rope and plummeting into the black.

Teeth of rock flashed past her and no matter how many times she did this it was absolutely terrifying of a jump. She spun as she fell and how Azura just went straight down she would never know.

A bright light suddenly began to grow and engulfed her.

Shocking cold surrounded her and as she took a deep breath her lungs were filled with liquid. The noble thrashed as she found herself in water and the weapons and armor on her weighed her down. It didn't help that it had been a complete surprise to find herself in the middle of a body of water.  
Her lungs burned and water continued to push into her mouth and nostrils. Black edged her vision, the desire to sleep slipping through her thoughts. It'd be easy... just let go.

But it wasn't just her life that would be lost.

The dragon's anger suddenly coursed through her and she felt a new energy surge into her limbs as she forced them to carry her upwards.  
Bursting out of the water she immediately began coughing and sputtering, her head sinking back under the waves. She dragged her head back up and clawed at the liquid while kicking her feet in desperation. Minutes felt like hours before she was able to haul herself onto the shore. Corrin hacked up water and simply lay on the ground as it leaked from her nose and mouth. It seemed like the door connected to the Bottomless Canyon simply dropped you randomly in Valla.

Corrin shakily pushed herself into a sitting position to check over her belongings. Yato? Check. Staff and Levin sword? Check. Bag? Ch-Her blood ran cold. Where was the bag with the herbs?

She patted over her body in a panic and looked around her. It wasn't here. It wasn't here, it wasn't here, it wasn't here! She flipped onto her knees and dug in the sand around her. It had to be here! She had made sure it was secure before jumping! Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she continued to search. She couldn't have gone through all that just to lose it!

She didn't even notice the coughing and splashing until a hand dropped down on her shoulder. The dragonskin gave a shocked cry and jolted straight to see a sopping wet Keaton staring down at her. His hair was falling into his eyes and he was shivering slightly.  
There was also a bag strap wrapped around his neck.

"What the h-hell?! It dropped us in a l-lake!" He tugged on the strap and untangled a satchel from his throat to offer it to her. "T-then this got caught around my neck and—" He gave a yelp as she suddenly leaped forward to engulf him in a tight embrace, knocking them both to the sand.

"Keaton, you bea-beautiful, amazing, lucky wolf! You found the bag!" His face lit up faster than Sakura when Leo was around and if she wasn't so hysterically relieved it would have been amusing. She snatched the bag up and flipped it open to rifle through it. The herbs were soaked but they would be ok and she laughed with delight.

"T-they're safe... Thank the gods..." Corrin slumped against Keaton in relief. "I-I thought I lost that bag..." Her teeth chattered as she spoke and she unconsciously rubbed her face against the heated face of the Wolfssenger. "I'm so happy..." Keaton was stiff under her but he suddenly sat them both up, an arm wrapped securely around her waist to keep her against him as he nuzzled his face against her hair.

"I-I'm not exactly sure what we're talking about... But I am gl-glad the plants are safe!" His tail slowly swayed behind them as he exhaled happily above her. "K-kaden will be ok now..." Corrin nodded and forced herself to pull away as more splashing suddenly came. Azura's head popped above the water and she sluggishly got to her feet to help the songress out.

"Where's S-silas?" Azura's eyes were wide as she pointed down below to the water.

"H-his horse! I-I couldn't get him off the sa-saddle!" The dragonskin became rigid at her voice and instantly was reaching for her dragonstone but Keaton was faster. His beast form surged past them to dive back into the water. The waves created by him caused both the girls to lose their footing and go crashing back into the lake.

"Can he get both of them?" Corrin sputtered as she scrambled to her feet. This time the bag was clutched firmly to her body.

Her question was answered a moment later when a thrashing horse broke through the surface. It gave a fearful neigh and its eyes were white with terror as it came struggling towards them. Azura reached out for the reigns and Corrin heard a few of the beginning notes of her song in an attempt to calm the beast as the noble waded out further. Keaton's bloody red and black pelt was stark against the blue water and she reached out for the prone silver-haired male flopped over his shoulder as the wolfskin struggled with the weight.

"S-shift back! Your f-fur is weighing you down!" Keaton transformed back and nearly sank under Silas's weight but she quickly swam on the other side and together they got the knight to the shore. Both shape-shifters were shivering violently and dropped to their knees as Silas slid to the ground between them. Azura had gotten his mount calmed but the horse was laying on its side and taking heaving breaths. It was obvious by its flickering eyes that it was still terrified.

"S-silas... Silas!" The noble shook his shoulder and bent down to put her face near his mouth. There wasn't any breath against her cheek and she immediately started pumping on his chest. "I didn't r-risk my life for Kaden, just to l-lose you!" She hissed out. "Don't." _Push_. "Leave." _Push_. "Again!" Keaton not so gently shoved her aside and before she could grab him brought a fist down hard on the knight's armored chest.

"WAKE UP!" The wolfskin roared in his face.

There was a second of silence before the knight shuddered and turned his head to cough violently. Water spewed from his nose and mouth as he clutched his chest. Keaton gave a satisfied snort as Azura knelt beside him to sit his head up against her lap.

"G-gods! My ch-chest feels like my horse c-crushed it!"

"It was a wolfskin a-actually," Corrin admitted and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the wide-eyed look he gave her. He continued coughing up water even as Azura slowly sat him up. After a few more moments of him emptying his lungs of liquid, and the rest of them getting over the shock, Silas dipped his head gratefully towards Keaton.

"Thank y-you. I owe you my life." The wolfskin scratched at his cheek bashfully as a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Wasn't anything special..." Yet his tail was wagging behind him. "I'll go get some wood! Running will wa-warm up my muscles!" He suddenly declared as he got to his feet.

"Yo-you can't attract attention," Corrin instructed as she stood with him. "So far we haven't been spotted but making all that noise has definitely put us in danger so we can't do anything else to make that wor-worse." He nodded.

"I'll be careful," and before she could say different the Wolfssenger had disappeared in the brush. Corrin debated going after him then decided against it and merely started clearing debris away for a fire.

Keaton was able to gather enough wood for a good sized fire though by the time it was made they all felt frozen to the bone. They snuggled close together with Silas's horse bedded behind them, the beast now settled down enough to eat a little sweetgrass offered to it.

"I think I'm going to call Lilith." The other three looked at her after the sudden statement. "Lilith can just take us to the astral plan where the others are so I can give these to Sakura."

"But doesn't she put us back where we were?" Azura asked. "The last time you did that you were ambushed by Hoshido warriors." Corrin winced at that. Sometimes she still felt the bump Rinkah's club had left.

"Yes... But it'll keep us from wasting time trying to find them and we can get better healed up and prepared to come back here in case the Vallites are waiting for us. What do you think though...?" Keaton shook his head to send a few stray droplets of water sprinkling onto them before shuffling closer into her side.

"I want to get these plants to Kaden as soon as possible! So if we have to call that Lilith dragon to help us and maybe fight some of those dead things then fine with me! Not afraid of them anyway."

"I agree with Keaton," Silas said as he wiped some of Keaton's sprayed water off his face. "We should try to get the herbs to Lady Sakura swiftly and if that means a possible reckless move on our part then so be it."

"I will go with whatever you decide, Corrin." Azura added lastly. The dragonskin nodded at their input before standing and calling out, "Lilith!"

Not even a second seemed to pass before the fish-tailed dragon appeared from a blue spiral of a portal.

"Lady Corrin! I'm so happy to see you safe!" The dragon flipped happily before dancing around the small group. "As well as your companions!"

"Lilith I need you to take us back to the fort," Corrin said, cutting to the chase. Lilith paused in her excited movements to look at the noble.

"You know that once you leave the astral plane you'll come back here right? There could be enemies lying in wait for you again..." She nodded determinedly.

"We know and we're ready to take the chance so please. Take us back to the fort. To your temple." The colorful dragon nodded her head up and down as the others climbed to their feet, Silas having to force his tired horse back to its hooves.

"Ok, Lady Corrin! I'll trust your judgement. I think it was night in our astral plane so that should work out good for you! Are you ready?" Corrin waited until Keaton had dumped dirt on the fire before giving Lilith a smile.

"Ready, Lilith." The little dragon seemed to smile back and suddenly blue light was surrounding them and Valla was disappearing to be replaced with the swirling colors that made up the areas between the astral planes.

 _One day left..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I contemplated on killing Silas's horse. But like. I'd feel super bad about it so it somehow survived. As well as the knight that rides on it! It's a bit of my headcanon that the door to Valla just appears wherever. The door to it is always the same however where it leads you to is totally random. Hopefully this makes sense, ask me any questions if you'd like as a review or PM! :D

Thank you for all the support you've given my story!

 **AnonymousGeek:** Haha, I try to answer all the reviews if I can. I feel weird being called senpai—especially since I play a game with senpais! I'm glad the emotions in the chapter were felt! Thank you for reviewing!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	11. Dying Fur

Fur and Scales

When the dragonskin opened her eyes she was in Lilith's temple with her three comrades beside her.

"How do you feel, Lady Corrin? Astral jumping can be hard if you haven't done it for awhile." Her head was spinning and it felt like her stomach was churning, but at this point everything in her felt some amount of pain even with the care taken for her wounds.

It wasn't like she could heal herself. Why was that even?

"I'm fine, Lilith." Corrin took a step and faltered, reaching out a hand to steady herself on a pillar. She could see the other three weren't faring too well either and Silas looked a little green around the gills.

"Just wait a moment Lady Corrin and let it settle!"

"I don't have a moment, Lilith," she ground out as she forced her body to straighten and turn. "Silas, you and Azura need to go find Elise so she can heal you further. I can't do as good of a job as she can. Keaton, I need you to be with me. Sakura can fix up our wounds and she might need help creating the antidote for Kaden." The wolfskin nodded at her and though his eyes looked alight she could see by the slump of his shoulders, and the limpness of his tail, that he was just as exhausted as the rest of them.  
In a way, it made her feel better though she soon felt guilty for feeling that way.

"Is it night still Lilith?"

"It should be," the little dragon responded. She hovered worriedly by her shoulder. Corrin smiled to reassure her yet it came out more a grimace than anything else.

"Do you think you can keep your horse silent?" She asked Silas. "We can't be seen in any way." The knight was leaning on Azura heavily while his horse trembled beside him as it stared at Lilith.

"He was bred for war... He knows how to be cautious." She gave him an unconvinced frown but simply turned towards the entrance. By now the astral traveling nausea was wearing off and allowed her mind to focus. Once more she checked that the herbs were still securely against her hip and let a breath of relief out to find they had survived the journey.

"Alright then. We need to meet back here before the sunrise. Try to ask Elise where the army is right now; we'll do the same with Sakura." The two gave her a nod and she and Keaton stumbled out of the temple.

Trying not to wake the camp, or be spotted by someone on patrol, while also attempting to sneak by to not startle an alert ninja was difficult and time-consuming work. Their bedraggled bodies and drained energy also didn't help to speed them up. It took far longer to get to Sakura's tent than she would have liked but seeing it nearly brought her to tears.

"Do you think she'd be awake?" Keaton whispered by her ear. They were crouched in some brush behind it and Corrin shook her head in response.

"No. If the army has been moving still she's probably had her hands full and I doubt she thought we'd come this way instead of meeting the army wherever they're at." She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over how to approach this. This hadn't really crossed her mind.

The original plan was to get the herbs then find the army in Valla and go back with them to their fort. However who knows how and when they could have found them and by then it might have been too late. Who knows, Xander and Ryoma may have forced the army to remain where it was or backtrack after her sudden departure. If she came in on Sakura and surprised her the whole army could be woken up by her screeches and she wasn't going to deal with that tonight. She winced as she thought of Silas and Azura in the same predicament as her and Keaton. How was she general of an army when she couldn't even think a plan through like this?

"Ok, I'm going to go in. You stay here and when it's all clear I'll make like... a bird sound."

"A... bird sound?"

"You know like... cawca or something." Keaton's head slowly tilted like a confused dog. Or like someone who's trying to understand what stupid thing someone just said. "Just listen for it!" She hissed out and without waiting for his reply slunk out of the bushes.

The dragonskin rearranged the equipment on her person as she moved to make sure it made the least amount of noise possible. She hesitated a moment before soundlessly slipping into her youngest sister's tent. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness-grateful for the full moon that brightened even inside this place-she felt her heart stop at the prone body lying in the floor.

Kaden was unnaturally still and his fox ears and tail lay motionless. She could see what looked like thin vines under the skin snaking their way up his chest to his heart, and seemed to be almost upraised where she could feel them if she reached out to touch one. They were closer to the organ then when she left him and in that moment she knew she had to have been too late. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and felt blood well up in her mouth. No, no, no, no, no! She couldn't have been too late! She did everything to get back here in time!  
He wasn't dead, she wouldn't accept it.

Corrin spotted Sakura laying on her futon near the back corner and she slithered over to her bedside. Not hesitating this time she slapped a hand over her sister's mouth whose eyes immediately snapped open wide. Sakura gave a shriek into her hand but as she hoped it was muffled and she leaned down closer to grasp her arms which were flailing out at her.

"It's me, Sakura! It's Corrin!" She whispered sharply. It took a few more times for her to repeat those same words before her sister calmed down and even then she trembled like a leaf in the wind.

"C-c-corrin!" Her stutter was even worse than before and for a second Corrin regretted her decision on picking this plan. "W-wh-what are you doing he-here?!"

"Is Kaden alive?"

"Wh—"

"Is Kaden _alive_ , Sakura?" Corrin demanded, almost looming over her sister. Desperation was squeezing her heart like a vice. "Did I make it in time?" Sakura stared at her like a deer caught in a predator's gaze. "Sakura!"

"Y-yes!" She squeaked out and Corrin's whole body shuddered. She had made it...? Her knees buckled and she slumped to the ground, ignoring Sakura's yelp as her head hit her sister's lap.

"I... I thought... when I saw him..." Her voice broke as a sob caught in her throat. He was alive... that thought went over and over in her head like a song. Blood sprinkled against her lips from where she had pierced her tongue and she shuddered when Sakura's hand fell on her head.

"C-corrin...? Did... did you get the Snowin?" At the name of the plant she instantly straightened and went for her bag, lifting it to show the youngest princess of Hoshido.

"I-I got it! _We_ got it," she corrected. "Is it enough...?" Sakura gently took the bag from her as if she could shatter and flipped it open to leaf through the contents.

"Y-yes, this should be enough." Corrin smiled widely and felt happiness for the first time in days sing through her blood.

"I'll get Keaton to help you make the antidote!" She scrambled to her feet and leaned out the tent flap to give a quiet but sharp, "Cacaw!"

"W-what was that...?"

"A bird call. You know to not... wake everyone up?"

"It's night, Corrin. B-birds are asleep."

"Some might not be...?"

Keaton's head poked in a moment later before the rest of his body followed. Sakura lit candles and once she turned around to face them again gave a short squeak.

"You're i-injured! There's blood e-everywhere!" Both the dragon and the wolf looked down at themselves before at each other.

"It's dried so it's fine. It won't stain anything you have," Keaton replied with a shrug. Sakura's eyes were wide and she began to reach for a healing festal propped against her table.

"Worry about us later, first Kaden." Her sister opened her mouth then slowly closed it and nodded.

"Right..." She moved to a cabinet of sorts and pulled out a bowl and pestle as well as a flask of liquid. "How do y-your people use these?" Keaton's head snapped up at her question from where he was staring at Kaden.

"What? O-oh..." She reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

"He's still alive, Keaton." He caught her gaze and she offered him a gentle smile. "I was like that when I saw him too but we did well." His fingers tightened against hers and she could feel his claws through the gloves. His tail brushed against her hip as it began to wag and he glanced back at Sakura.

"Well we usually made it into a paste but with it being so bad... drinking it would probably be better." Sakura nodded and started to pull the Snowin out of the bag to put on top of the cabinet.

"Ok, I'll make a poultice and a liquid. I need both of you to help."

The two shifters nodded immediately and Corrin couldn't help but notice how confident her sister seemed. This was her territory and she felt pride bubbling in her for the young princess.

"Whatda ya need?" Keaton questioned.

"Strip the leaves off the plants. You have to do it carefully, slice th-them at the stem or you might damage the properties." Keaton's brow was furrowed as she continued, yet he slowly moved his head up and down as he started to tug his gloves free.

"Cut, don't pull. Got it." Corrin couldn't help but take a moment to examine the wolf's hands. He rarely took his gloves off since the others seemed to be bothered by his extremities. His hands were rather thick for a male and the skin almost seemed hardened. The nails came to a sharp point and were blackened at the ends almost like the color of his fur. She had usually felt them when he gripped her hands but never seen them clearly. He didn't notice her stare as he tucked the gloves in his back pockets and knelt down to start his job.

"Corrin," Sakura's voice slipped into her thoughts and her head snapped over to the girl. "I need you to clean Kaden's ch-chest off. Before we put the poultice on we need to make sure it can soak through his skin without anything blocking it. Like sweat or dirt." The dragon could feel heat rush to her face. Shoving the thoughts of embarrassment down she smiled easily at Sakura's offered clothe. Sakura returned the smile and turned away to pour water into the bowl then offered the rest of the flask to her.

The young princess then took a seat by Keaton to take the pile of leaves he had already cut free. She sat a little bit of a distance from him however and if she took a leaf from his clawed hand did it gingerly. Taking the leaves she put them with the water to start grinding them up with the pestle. Tearing herself away from it, Corrin stepped over to Kaden and knelt by his side. She leaned down close to his mouth to feel his breath against her face and felt her lips pull in a smile. Even if he rattled when he breathed out she had never heard such a beautiful sound.

"We're both going to keep our promises, Kaden..." she whispered. The dragon poured water onto the clothe and hesitated for a second before pulling back to run it across his skin. She could feel the heat from his body and there was a twitch in his eye as the cold water slid across his flesh. Corrin tried to remember the song he had hummed to her when she had been in pain. Only remembering a few snatches of the original beat she ended up blending it, Azura's song, and one she recalled Camilla singing once together. It seemed to have the same desired effect however as his muscles seemed to loosen under her touch. Her wretched brain couldn't also help but notice the strength of his chest or the dip and curve of his abs as she glided the fabric across.

The hormones were slightly dimmed however as her fingers went across the raised veins caused by the poison.

"Corrin?" She looked up from her washing to see Sakura come over with the bowl. "I-if you're finished lay the clothe across those veins." She nodded and did as she was instructed. The pink-haired noble knelt down and carefully spooned out the mixture onto the fabric. "Here," she offered the bowl back to Corrin. "I need you to take the rest of the leaves and grind them as finely as possible. It's ok if Keaton shreds the leaves for you. Pour a little water first."

Corrin nodded in understanding and stiffly rose to go to Keaton's side. In the corner of her eye she spotted Sakura spreading the poultice over the clothe. She put a hand on Keaton's shoulder for support as she lowered herself down. His crimson eyes flickered to her for a moment and she noticed the way he shifted towards her to offer a brace, and she gratefully leaned against him.

"So I can tear them apart now?" She nodded and reached up for the pestle while offering him the bowl. He efficiently shredded the leaves up while she crushed them as he went. She nearly forced all her weight into it. Mixed with the water it looked like a disgusting mixture of green, almost like moss. She frowned and forced more pressure on it to try and make it thinner. "Let me try," Keaton insisted.

 _And break the bowl? No thanks..._ However against her better judgement she handed it to him. She couldn't help but note his claws that pricked at her skin when he took the items from her. He hammered into the bowl and she snatched at his hands.

"It's not like bashing a nail!" He frowned at her. "Just... crush it." The wolfskin's face scrunched as he concentrated on the task and pressed the stone items together with a force that caused a painful noise that grated. Yet his approach was effective and thinned out the mixture enough to be drunk.

"How about this, princess?" The wolf asked and showed the young healer. She looked up from her work and smiled at their work.

"Y-yes." Keaton shuffled over and Corrin did the same, not having the willpower to walk over. She carefully lifted Kaden's head to put in her lap and her lips quirked downwards at the feeling of his fur. It was matted—almost greasy—and nothing like she'd ever imagined the kitsune's pelt would be.  
"Just tilt his head up so we can pour the herb in. Massage his throat so it go-goes down, Keaton." The two shifters followed her instructions, the kitsune coughed, gagging slightly as the liquid was forced down. It may have been her imagination but it almost seemed as if his skin seemed less pale. Perhaps his face more at peace. Stroking Kaden's ears she smiled weakly at her sister.

"Thank you, Sakura... Will it... will it be enough?"

"You brought a lot so I have some l-left over I can give him. It should t-take effect soon though with the amount we've given him." She nodded and leaned against Keaton's side, the wolf himself clutching the fox's hand. He snuggled into her side while he nuzzled the side of his face against her hair. "Now l-let me heal you two." Corrin nodded tiredly and let her eyes close as she continued to let her fingers run through Kaden's fur. She had missed the sensation of his hair against her skin.

"What is it t-that you injured?"

"Everything," came Keaton's mutter. She couldn't help but giggle at Keaton's response and soon the wolf joined her; the two shifters melting into hysterical laughter. She didn't even dare open her eyes to see Sakura's face. After a moment they subsided and she deeply sighed to sink against the wolf.

"I don't even know, Sakura... I had an arrow in my leg, Keaton's head got split open nearly... my hand still feels stiff. Pretty sure there's a couple more gashes in my arms. Didn't you get stabbed?"

"Oh yeah. It wasn't a beast lance so I didn't notice it too much. I think it got me in the belly though." Corrin finally opened her eyes to give him a frown only to see Sakura staring at them with wide, horrified eyes.

"W-what did you go th-through?!"

"Too much for a plant," he huffed out. At the same time though she saw his grip tighten on Kaden's hand. Apparently they both thought the same thing; _But not for him._

"We have to get going soon though, Sakura." Corrin sighed as she forced her hand to move away from Kaden. "We're supposed to meet the others back at Lilith's temple. We still have to find our way back to the army. Where are you at...?"

"We're still close to the ruins where Azura's mother..." Sakura trailed off and Corrin felt her heart stutter. That's right. She remembered now. Arete regaining herself at the last moment. Azura's face twisted in anguish. Her mother fading away for the final time.

Her promise to end Anankos in the most painful way.

"We can find that. Why haven't you moved on?"

"Not many of the people want to move without y-you here... Including big brother and P-prince Xander. I think they're a-afraid it's like with Anthony..." Her brows furrowed at that name and a twinge of pain echoed in her heart. Remembering him be turned into a Faceless was painful even if he was going to betray her.  
He had just been a scared child...

"Ok. Thank you Sakura." The pink-haired girl nodded before lifting her festal and beginning the healing process. The young noble knew that there would be a heavy price to pay for doing this behind her brothers' backs. Their trust in her would surely have taken a heavy hit and she could only imagine their hurt at learning she had 'gone ahead' without them once again. No wonder they were afraid it was another Anthony situation. That situation had nearly killed her.  
But...

She looked down at Kaden's face and her chest felt warm at the sound of his softened breathing.  
She'd do all of it a million times over and endure any lecture if only to see him recovering. The two shifters stood after Sakura's healing and she clutched her rod to her.

"I-it will still hurt. I didn't really have ti-time to do a well-versed session." Corrin smiled as she reached out to grip her sister's shoulder.

"You've done more than I could have asked for."

"A-are you sure you can't stay...?" The dragon forced herself not to look at the fox she was leaving behind or she would surely change her mind.

"Yes. I want to get closer to the others before staying here. After all, if we stayed here everyone would be determined to find me and backtrack to wherever I am. That'd waste time we don't have. Try to convince them to keep going further, Sakura. If you can. Even if I'm not there we still need to keep the army moving."

"I-I'll try, Corrin. Maybe if I talked to Leo he could convince Prince Xander..." Her smile widened as she pulled away.

"Thank you, Sakura. I owe you more than I could ever repay." A blush that competed with the pink of her hair spread across her face.

"I-I was just do-doing what I c-can..." Corrin shook her head as Keaton darted out of the tent.

"You were doing what you do best. I'll see you soon, Sakura. If Kaden wakes up tell him I kept my promise." With that the dragon slunk out of the tent back towards Lilith's temple.

* * *

 **A/N:** There's one more chapter and then this 'Poison Arc' will be complete and our three shifters will be united again! Also I'll be going back into the Revelations plotline.

Thank you for all your faves/follows/reviews! I hope you keep enjoying the story.

 **Guest:** Oh I really would have liked to see a conversation between Lilith and Anankos! That probably would have been really good. I honestly thought she'd die like the other plotlines so I was glad she made it through this one! It'd probably be purple hair, mix of red and blue since Keaton's white/black hair wasn't passed down and instead was a mix of it as gray.


	12. Reuniting of Fur and Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Disclaimer:** To recap from chapter 1, I don't own Fire Emblem.

"What happened to your head?" Was the first thing out of Keaton's mouth the moment they got back to Lilith's temple. Silas was rubbing at a massive bump on the side of his skull and gave the wolfskin a rueful grimace.

"When I went to wake Elise she bashed me in the head with her staff. She healed everything but that, and told me it was a reminder not to wake ladies up in the middle of the night…" Azura was behind him with a hand over her mouth yet even from here Corrin could see her shoulders shake with giggles.  
Keaton laughed while Corrin merely smiled proudly. Her training with Elise had paid off!

"Did you remember to ask Elise where the camp was at?" Silas's face sobered and he shot Azura a quick glance. The songress had gone still and had her elbows cupped in her palms.

"Yes, she informed us they were still at the ruins where mot—Arete—was defeated." Her voice and face were cool but there was pain flickering in her eyes. Azura had to watch her mother die for a second time, Camilla delivering the final blow. She wondered sometimes if Azura regarded her older sister as a murderer even though the victim had already been dead to begin with. Despite her wounds she had stayed and watched Azura hold her mother, and speak with her for one last time. It was at that moment that she had sworn to make Anankos pay for what he had done. To them, to those who should have been at peace, and to the Vallites who still suffered under his rule.

"Were you able to get to Kaden in time?" Silas's question cut through her vengeance soaked thoughts and she couldn't help the relieved smile that spread across her lips at the kitsune's name.

"Yes, we were able to get the Snowin to him in time," she replied as she glanced back at the doorway once again. If only she could stay… "Are we ready to get back?" She straightened as she looked back at them and forced her thoughts away from the fox-eared male. "We need to figure out where we are so we can get back as quickly as possible."

"Shouldn't you rest a little, Lady Corrin?" Lilith asked as she hovered nearby.

"We're all healed up so we need to get going if we're going to make any headway." Azura nodded beside her.

"Agreed. It would be better to go back and face whatever may be waiting for us then to drag it out any longer than necessary. Hopefully we've been gone long enough that if anyone searched the camp they assumed we moved on already."

"That'd make it a lot easier…" Keaton said.

"Alright then it's decided," Silas stated for her and went to help Azura up onto his saddle before climbing up behind her. "Chikara and I are ready to follow you, Corrin." He said patting said mount. The horse snickered and shook its mane as it stomped a hoof.

"Good to hear," the noble said with a smile. "Ok Lilith, we're ready." The little dragon seemed hesitant to send them back yet nodded as she spun once in the air.

"Ok, Lady Corrin! I'll send you back to where you were before!" The bright light of before engulfed them, a rainbow of lights spiraling around them. It dropped them out beside the lake they had arrived in and she felt her body stumble slightly at the feeling of dimension jumping.

"I will never get used to that…" Keaton groaned as he shook his whole body like trying to physically dispel the feeling.

"Be quiet," Silas hissed out the order as he held the reins of his horse tightly. Keaton shot him an acidic glare but did as instructed. There was silence around them save for the lapping of the water and distant chirping of a few stray birds. After a moment he nodded in satisfaction and looked back down at Corrin.  
"I believe the area is secure."

"I could've told you that," the wolfskin mumbled only to be quietly shushed by the dragonskin.

"Azura, do you know where we're at now that it's light out?" The songress turned in the saddle to look around and a soft frown graced her lips.

"I believe so… However there is a great deal of forest that's blocking some of the landmarks I'm familiar with. I think…" she lifted a hand and pointed off towards the west. "That way is the correct path to take. Once we get further out of these trees I should be able to easily tell where we are."

"Works for me." Keaton raised his arms and transformed into his beast form. "I'll take lead! Even though they're probably at the fortress still I might be able to get a stale wiff of 'em." Corrin nodded and reared her head back to call the dragon out. Bounding up to the wolf she never stopped delighting in the little splashes of magical water that would follow.

"Just don't leave us all behind, Keaton! Azura is who knows the way better than both of us," she ordered. He huffed and scratched at the ground lightly.

"Fine," he agreed and before she could say anything tore off into the forest. The dragon gave a deep sigh, her tail drooping at the childishness of the wolf. How could that much power be in such a childish package?

Of course she couldn't help but love him anyway.

"Well if the Valla troops didn't know we're here they do now…" Silas griped behind her and she had to give him a laugh.

"Least they'll be bowled over by a furry monster first so we can end them with surprise." With that she took off after Keaton, easily following the carnage of tree branches and crushed grass.

Three hours later and after literally having to crash into Keaton to make him stop—they exited the forest's edge to see the ruins floating in the distance. From here they looked even more broken than she remembered. They may have helped causing that… It was close enough to give her hope but far enough to make her limbs ache in protest.

"They should be in the castle now, most likely setting up a defense in case Vallites surprise them when they exit the astral plane so we should be cautious in approaching. I wouldn't put it past the retainers of Lord Ryoma to set up traps before entering the castle doors."

"So basically we should probably have Lilith take us back to the fort before getting to the doors so if there are traps they can disarm them once we're all gathered on Valla." Silas nodded with approval.

"We just got out of the forest where we faced Arete for the second time," Azura cut in as she leaned forward on the horse to get a better view of the landscape. "I believe it should take us at least a day or two to travel."

"Keaton can you smell any Valla soldiers?" He flicked an ear in her direction and gave a sour growl.  
"They don't have a scent. They're just like spirits… Why Kaden and I couldn't fight them as they destroyed the town. But I can sometimes hear them as they come. And I can see them clearer down here. Better than the rest of you so if I see even a wisp of that creepy purple aura I'll let you know." He spoke as if they had personally offended his pride and they most likely did. No wonder he went after them with such an unforgiving passion…

"Let's try to stick to the trees as much as we can to hide. It may take us longer but I want to avoid getting in a serious battle as much as possible. There's only four of us and unlike the thieves we faced before, these are seasoned warriors." Her companions nodded in agreement and Keaton allowed Silas to take lead as Azura was leading the way.

Two days of travel and suspiciously no one had come against them. They had rested every chance they got and seeing the floating stone bridges in the distance nearly made her want to faint with relief.  
However it was good she didn't as going down the hill revealed what looked like a tiny army waiting for them. Corrin shivered as she looked down at the deadened faces that stared up at them with weapons at the ready. Then they were hidden as the purple aura that encompassed them hid their forms.

"Damn them," Keaton cursed beside her and she could feel rage rolling off his shoulders. "How do they do that?"

"Nevermind that now, prepare yourselves!" Corrin snarled as she took a protective step in front of Silas and Azura. "Silas, I need you."

"Right. From what I could see there were many lance wielders to combat both our swords while I believe I spotted some master ninjas and mechanists. Those will most likely come after you Keaton since you cannot attack back when they throw from a distance." The wolfskin responded with a deep growl and his eyes lit with a new anger. "I suggest Azura and I go after the latter group because Azura you can use the javelin while I protect you in the back with my lance. Corrin, you and Keaton take care of those with spears and cover our backs." Corrin smiled inwardly at the quick mind of the knight and ignored the twinge of envy. Why was she commander of an army when one of her comrades could see the battlefield so much better than herself?

"Sounds good. If you need healing though call for me!" Corrin said.

"Here they come up the hill, the scentless bastards!" Keaton barked and the dragon braced herself beside him. She forced herself to remember that these were people long dead and to hold nothing back.  
She would bring them peace at last by ending their servitude.

She had to believe that.

"Go!" Keaton's sharp snarl caught her off guard and she scrambled to catch up with him. The wolfskin grabbed a lance that was shoved towards him and jerked it close to send the man into his outstretched claws. Corrin forced back the bile in her throat to see him skewered and instead brought her antlers down to knock a group of incoming enemies into each other. Silas's mount rushed past her and Azura's javelin went flying into the head of a master ninja, sending him to the ground. The young noble couldn't help but pause in her attacks to watch the two of them.

Silas bent down to snatch up her javelin while alternating his second hand to give her his lance which she then brought twisting down into the chest of an enemy. She took the javelin from him while he ripped out the lance she had put through a man to whip it up and block a sudden arrow that would have struck Azura in the shoulder. They moved fluidly, gracefully, with Azura breathlessly adding a verse or two of her song to rejuvenate the knight she was riding with. It reminded her of a certain chemistry she had with another companion of hers. One with a deviously enchanting laugh. There was a sudden hollow feeling that yawned in her chest and she shuddered at the strength that it possessed. Where was the second half of her fighting team?

Corrin gave a screech of pain as a lance pierced the scales near her front leg and she stumbled back as the basara swung his naginata for another attack. This one she was able to dodge and sent her horns crashing into him. Whatever she had been doing however seemed to have put blood in the water as she was suddenly assaulted with a number of weapons, some catching the flesh between her scales while others merely pinged off them.

 _Focus, focus!_ She growled to herself as she spun around to slam her tail into an enemy with enough force to cause him to topple into the next ninja that had been approaching her. A master of arms was suddenly in front of her and she caught the familiar teeth of the blade as it went for her heart.  
Wyrmslayer.

"Saving you!" She cried out as the Wolfssenger suddenly shoved her out of the way to cross his arms in front of himself protectively. The metal bit into his flesh and carved a nasty wound down his forearms yet didn't inflict as great of damage as it would have against her. The wolf snarled and leaped forward to gorge his claws across the man's throat. No blood spilled but the sight of his opened esophagus made her gag and swiftly look away. "Saved ya, Corrin!" He crowed with a lolling tongue. She didn't mention how he nearly sent her into a nearby pillar of rocks with the force of his 'saving' and merely offered a grateful nod.

"Thank you, Keaton. That probably saved my life." His tail wagged furiously behind him as he caught her eye.

"I would never let you die, Corrin. I consider you a part of my pack and I always protect my kin." She stared at him a moment before slowly straightening her shoulders.

 _Focus._

"Thank you…" she breathed out as she looked over the situation. There were still too many and with the sun beginning to dip even farther down below the trees she was ready to call for a retreat. Fighting in the dark against invisible enemies was a suicide mission and she didn't come this far just to die. Just as she was opening her jaws to give the order Silas's horse screamed.

An arrow had dug into its hindquarters and it reared back on its back legs in fright, sending its two occupants tumbling to the ground. Another basara came up suddenly and brought its weapon down to plunge it into Azura's spine.

"Azura!" Corrin screamed, darting off to try and get to her in time. It almost seemed like it was going in slow motion as a mantra of, _"I'm not going to make it!"_ ran through her head.

Suddenly a furry body launched itself at the soldier from behind, its front claws coming up to dig into their shoulders while jaws crushed around their head. Corrin skidded to a stop and her eyes went wide as the creature twisted its body to toss the broken man to the side. It gave a familiar laugh with an impish grin as it ran at the mechanist who had fired the arrow in the first place.

"Kaden!" Keaton howled behind her with joy and inwardly she felt her chest tighten. It wasn't her imagination then… The kitsune in question leaped into the air with a spiraling downwards fall that ended with his teeth clamped around the back of the mechanist's neck for a quick death. Silas was quickly helping up Azura and guiding his horse behind him which limped badly.

"Allow me to assist you, my lady!" Corrin blinked at the familiar voice and brightened upon seeing Jakob in the background, easily downing a lance wielder as he ran. When that deed was done she saw him lift a staff and soon a wave of healing swept over her. Kaden and Jakob paired off while she quickly let go of the dragon to snatch up her healing staff.

"Keep Chikara steady, Silas." With that order she firmly took hold of the arrow and ripped it out. The horse squealed in pain and tried to kick out its leg but Silas was quickly there to attempt to calm it down.  
She murmured words of healing and watched carefully as the torn muscle and tissue weaved itself back together again. The horse gave a snigger and twisted its head to look back in what she guessed was confusion.

"Silas, you and Keaton go to the right corner. Azura and I will go to the left and we'll try to corner the remaining soldiers."

"On it!" He expertly swung himself into the saddle and with a swift kick took off with Keaton close beside.

"Azura?"

"I'm alright, Corrin. Lead the way." The dragonskin nodded and tugged her Yato free to begin running towards the remaining men. The six of them were able to round them up like cattle and forced them backwards until their backs were to the edge of the stone bridge, picking them off one by one until only one lone ninja remained.

"Tell Anankos that he lost," Corrin growled out. "Tell him that I'm coming to end his existence." The dead man looked at her oddly with his glowing eyes before he suddenly stretched his arms out wide and took a step off the side to send him plummeting into the abyss.

"Should've killed him so he didn't get the pleasure himself," Keaton barked out harshly. Corrin let the comment go and immediately put her sword away to instead find the face of the kitsune she had spent so long to save. He caught her eye and his face lit up with a foxy grin. Without missing a beat she slid past Azura to run towards him.

"Kaden, you stupid fox!" He met her halfway, crashing into her with his Nine-tails form with a strength that forced her to the ground. However he was soon sprawled over her with his furry muzzle rubbing against her ferociously. Corrin didn't even care of what the others thought as she laughed and caught his face between her hands to nuzzle her cheek against his. She gave a squeak as suddenly strong arms wrapped around both of them to lift them into the air. Keaton snuggled his big wolf head into both of them as his tail wagged so hard it sent up dust into everyone's eyes. Both dragon and fox laughed however and Corrin was able to free one arm to wrap around the two while the other stayed pressed to Keaton's chest. Kaden nipped playfully at the wolf's face with his long set of tails wrapping around them. The feeling of happiness that was blossoming in her chest didn't have words and so she merely shifted even closer to the two males. The only ones who could share her joy and sorrow at shape-shifting. The few who didn't stare at her when Dragon Fang activated with horrified fascination.

Her family.

Keaton eventually put them down and though both let go of their beast forms Corrin hung onto Kaden's hand as if he would fade if she let go.

She turned to look at him only to gasp as he started to fall towards her. Quickly, she hooked her arms under his and led him to the ground, supporting his head in her lap.

"This is what we warned you about, Master Kaden!" Jakob scolded as he knelt beside the two. Corrin felt her eyes widen as he pulled part of Kaden's vest open to reveal faded black veins just as before.

"He's still poisoned...?" She asked with a quiet voice. Kaden gripped her fingers and shook his head.

"It's left, however his body is still recovering. He should not be out here." The glare Jakob shot him could have put a teacher to shame.

"I had to... find you..." the kitsune murmured. Corrin's heart clenched and she lowered her head to bump their foreheads together. She could feel the sweat on his brow and looking closer revealed his hair was just as greasy-if not worse-than before.

Not how he would ever leave it unless unable to clean it.

"Where did you come from?" Silas asked. "Is everyone here?"

"No," Jakob replied. "Lady Sakura and Lord Leo were able to convince the two older princes to move the troops further out. This one heard however and stated he wouldn't leave without you. I only followed after him knowing that his loss would affect you."

"What is wrong with you, stupid fox..." He grinned weakly back at her.

"I have to repay all of you. I wanted to see you safe." She smiled despite herself and nuzzled closer to him.

"Thank you, Kaden." She suddenly pulled away to look up at the butler. "Where are Xander and Ryoma now?"

"W-well," he stammered, caught off guard by her demand. "They should be proceeding to the basement of the castle." Corrin nodded and changed her gaze to Silas.

"Can you take Azura and let Jakob lead you to the army?"

"Yes, but what about you?" She ignored him and turned to the wolfskin instead.

"I need you to carry Kaden, can you do that?"

"Of course!" He scoffed, already moving to pick up the pale fox.

"I'll follow behind you Silas while Keaton, I need you to get in the castle then call for Lilith and get Kaden to a healer."

"W-wait," Kaden protested, pushing against the wolfskin who had picked him up bridal style.

"Kaden, if you want to pay me back you will follow my orders!" She said sharply. Her voice softened as she continued. "I will **not** lose you, do you understand me?" His amber eyes clouded before he nodded and settled against Keaton.

"Ok, Corrin. I understand." She gave a sharp nod and began to stand, looking over at the four remaining.

"Alright Jakob, help me heal everyone then lead us to our friends."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took me so long to update! Since my job started back up it'll be a little longer to update and stuff. But I will finish this story for sure! It's one of my goals since I haven't done that for some of my other stories… oh well! But this ends the arc! From here on we'll follow more closely to the plot to kinda catch up with the game's story.

 **Chikara means strength in Japanese so says Google Translate**

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	13. Trusting Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Warning:** Spoilers for the game ahead (also, I took some dialogue from the Japanese version)

Jakob took them across the stone bridges and led them around traps set by their army to enter the bowels of the castle. She had just sent Keaton and Kaden back without her when she heard her name. Xander and Ryoma had appeared out of the shadows and behind them she could see her troops.

"Big sister!" Corrin gave an _'oof!'_ as Elise crashed into her for an embrace. She smiled down at her littlest sister and patted her head.

"It's good to see you too, Elise."

"Corrin!" She went rigid at Xander's tone and meekly raised her eyes to him. "You four," he gestured at Silas, Azura, Jakob, and Elise. "Leave us." Silas nodded his head obediently with Jakob bowing in the same fashion. Elise puffed out her cheeks and looked ready to yell at her big brother, but Corrin quickly waved at her to be silent. She forced her best smile on.

"It'll be fine, Elise. Do as he says." The blonde bit her lip and slowly nodded, hurrying to join Azura who was waiting for her.

"Saizo," the ninja suddenly appeared next to Ryoma. That would never stop unnerving her. "Catch up Silas and Azura while we speak with Corrin."

"Yes, Lord Ryoma," and just like that the ninja was gone. The dragonskin curled her shoulders inward and gulped upon realizing she was alone with two angry older brothers.

"Let me expl—"

"What in gods' name were you thinking?!" Xander demanded. Corrin flinched back at his voice. "What posessed you to gather a group and leave without a word?"

"I-I was going ahead..." she stammered.

"Corrin," Ryoma cut in. "You came from behind us so how about you tell us the truth. We were already able to piece most of it together. You can't hide a sick kitsune as well as you thought." Corrin frowned at the last statement.

"You knew... he was sick...?"

"My youngest sister doesn't come out of her tent for nearly a day. You don't think I went to check on her?" The young noble grit her teeth at that. Of course Ryoma would go and check on Sakura and find Kaden there.

"Then you have to understand why I went!" she argued. "He was going to die if he didn't get the right herbs."

"I understand your motives, Corrin but the way you executed this rescue mission was foolhardy!" Xander snapped. "You left an entire army for one soldier without informing anyone. How do you think that made your troops feel? There's already distrust between the countries, plus the idea of a traitor that killed Scarlet; you want to fuel that by running off without a word?"

Corrin felt her face burn as he continued to scold her.

To show her for the sorry commander that she was.

"What was I to do, let him die?"

"Yes." Corrin sucked in a breath at Xander's cold reply. "As one of royal lineage, as a commander of hundreds of soldiers, sometimes you have to make hard decisions. Often times the one does **not** outweigh the many." He met her gaze and she could see the smallest bits of regret in his eyes. "No matter what your feelings for them may be." Corrin tore her gaze away and clenched her fists by her side.

"I can't do that big brother..."

"Corrin," Ryoma's hand gripped her shoulder. "You have a great sense of loyalty in you, along with a soft and trusting heart. While these are qualities of a strong leader they cannot be the only ones. Sometimes decisions must be made with your head and not your heart."

"How I lead got us all here didn't it?" The dragon felt the words crackle as they left her tongue. "If I followed either of your thinking, brothers, I would be watching Nohr and Hoshido still trying to destroy each other." She met their widening eyes with a defiant glare. "I guess you wouldn't have gone back for me if I'd been poisoned. Good to know."

"Corrin—" Any reply was cut off as Kaze ran up to greet them.

"Milords!" The ninja knelt. "We've finally discovered a way to open the gate. Should we proceed?"

"Yes," she answered for them, turning to breeze past them. "We'll reach Anankos if we keep on this path right?"

"Y-yes, that's what Lady Azura informed us when we showed her..."

"Good." She stomped her way over to the gathering of the troops, their eyes turning toward her at the noise she made. "Everyone, we're close to finishing this so be cautious! I know..." She firmed her resolve. "I know I left for a bit, but I was following a decision I thought was right. I still do. But here I am and instead of focusing on that, let's look forward."

"Let's end this Invisible King bastard!" A voice called out. She found Shura's raised fist and offered the outlaw a grateful grin as others shouted their agreement.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" She pulled Yato free and was the first to enter through the door. Everything seemed it was going fine until it all went black.

"What the—hello? Everything went dark..." She slowly inched forward, using the glow of her sword to look around. "A trap...? Anyone hear me?" Suddenly a spiral of purple light gathered on the floor in front of her, so bright she was forced to cover her eyes with an arm. The light morphed, stretching and growing until it formed a figure with a familiar smile pulling at the features. Queen Mikoto was still flickering at the sides as if a dream not fully formed.

"H-hello my child. It's so g-good to see you ag-again." Her voice cut in and out like an instrument being tuned until correct.

"Mother...?" Her mother let out a joyful laugh.

"I'm so happy that we are able to meet again, Corrin."

"You're not my mother!" She bit out and gripped her sword tighter to keep her hand from shaking. The darkness slowly lifted to reveal an empty room save for the two of them.

"Please Corrin..." She flinched at the sorrowful look on the woman's face. "I'm here to help you. You must listen to me."

"Stop using my mother's voice! I saw her die! I was there..." Corrin cried.

The woman looked so real that it was painful to look at her. It opened up a raw wound on her heart that still hadn't healed. The guilt and regret of that day bubbled up and threatened to engulf her.  
The rage of losing her mother is what she clung to in order to force her legs to move.

"I would listen to my mother," she stated quietly. "But I would **never** listen to a lowly servant of the king that killed her!" Corrin brought up her sword and lashed out with it, intending to take her head.  
However the Queen didn't flinch and at the last second her hand came to a jolting stop; unable to make the final blow.  
"Why didn't you dodge...?"

"You may not trust me," Mikoto stated honestly. "But I will never stop trusting you."

"Are you really my mother...?"

"I may be a servant of Anankos but I yet have my spirit." Her heart broke and as she pulled her sword away she gave a shuddering breath.

"I believe you..." Her mother's face morphed into one of gratitude and a smile pulled her lips.

"Thank you, Corrin."

"I don't understand this mother..."

"Now listen to me carefully, my child. There is little time," She cut in abruptly. "This castle is like a maze and full of traps. You will come across different doors but you must take the blue door. You mustn't forget this." Her mother reached out as if to cup her face yet hesitated and drew away once more.

"Mother..."

"You must defeat the king, my daughter. Free me by ending his reign." She began to fade away and Corrin instinctively reached for her.

"Wait! Mother!"

"I believe in you, Corrin..." her voice echoed once before dying away. Was that... real? Could it have been her mother actually helping her? A familiar tune sang through her thoughts and she straightened immediately.

"Azura? That's her song...!" Looking around once more she took off in the direction. It took a little bit to find the source yet seeing Azura in the distance helped her to speed up.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Azura said with a smile. "It suddenly went dark so I sang to draw everyone together. You're so pale Corrin... Did something happen?"

"N-no I'm fine. Just... we haven't had a break since Kaden got sick and I guess I'm just really feeling it." Azura nodded, believing her lie.

"We really should try to hang back during this battle. We need all our strength for Anankos. Come, we've found two doors to go through. The rest of the army is waiting." They jogged to catch up with the others and caught the tail-end of Saizo's report.

"... a red and blue door. There seems to be only one guard." Corrin's heart stopped. _A blue door...?_

 _"If you are careful you may be able to proceed without a fight..."_

"Mother?!" She whipped her head around yet none of her siblings seemed to have heard Mikoto's voice. She was going mad...

"We need to pair up and proceed with caution," Xander's voice rang out. "If we can avoid a fight, let's. Corrin you pair with—"

"Takumi!" Her people stared at her outburst but she ignored them to instead stand beside her bewildered brother. "Is that ok...?" she asked quietly. He blinked and gave her a skeptical raise of his brow.

"Sure... Just make sure you keep up." She held back a relieved sigh and nodded enthusiastically. If any of her siblings would tell her she's crazy to her face it would be Takumi. At least she hoped his cool demeanor could stem this fear of losing her sanity. Everyone else was paired off accordingly with lock pickers near the front to open the doors.

"Which one though, Lord Ryoma?"

"The blue one," she blurted out before she could stop herself. The ninja and samurai stared at her. "I just feel like that one's right..." Ryoma stared at her so long she started to squirm under the intensity.

"The blue one, as Corrin said Saizo."

"Yes milord."

"Geez what did you do to get the glower of doom? Sakura's words, not mine," Takumi quickly added.  
"Probably a little bit of everything." Takumi scoffed at her answer and the slightest of smiles ran across his face. She felt a flicker of pride well up at her accomplishment.

"Maybe you'll get to tell me about the 'everything' you did but for now," he tugged on his blessed weapon and an arrow formed on the string. "You lead and I'll back you up from behind."

Moving an entire army to avoid being seen was a laborious, time-consuming effort. By the time they even got to the doors Corrin felt like an hour or more must have passed. Saizo went over to the blue door and within minutes the lock cracked open. She would have to get Shura to teach her that someday. Carefully the ninja pried the door open and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when it opened without any issues. Mother had been right... Did that mean—

 _"Good choice. Continue your path, my daughter."_ Corrin stiffened and looked to Takumi who gave no indication to have heard it.

"Takumi," she began. "Do you ever hear voices...?"

"I hear yours," he responded tartly as they pressed themselves to a wall as a swordsman passed by. "If you hear anything else it'll be me telling you to shut it."

Ever the kind one.

However it did help to let her know she was indeed the only hearing their dead mother's voice.  
Great.

They arrived at the second door and Saizo looked at her questioningly.

"Blue," she didn't hesitate this time. He nodded and once again the door opened without a hitch.

 _"Excellent,"_ Right on cue her mother's voice came again. _"Now listen closely. For this last door you must open the red door. You are almost there."_ Corrin frowned at the urgency in her mother's tone. Something felt... off. Wrong. She felt dread pool in her stomach as they once again slunk off.  
An eternity later it felt like and they were at the final set of doors. Without asking Saizo went for the blue door.

"Wa—" she cut herself off and bit her lip as both her elder brother and retainer looked at her. "I..." She thought over the situation. The haunting desperation in Mikoto's tone. The pain. "I think we should be ready for an ambush. It seems too easy. I'll move to the front with Takumi so I can make a defensive shield if necessary with my dragonstone." Takumi nodded agreement and Ryoma reluctantly agreed. She quickly hurried over to Saizo with Takumi close behind.

When the door opened a part of her hoped to be wrong yet her misgivings were proven true when a soldier with an axe appeared. He came so fast she didn't have time to shift and merely yanked out her sword to defend herself. A quick arrow to the head from Takumi ended the battle. Enemies began to pour out of every crevice and over the din she heard Xander's yell of, "Form a shield!"

The army quickly moved into a tight circle formation yet not quick enough to stop an axe wielder from penetrating. He would have landed a clean hit on Sakura had Leo not intercepted him. He was swiftly ended by Hana's blade.

"How did you know?" Corrin's attention was drawn to the approaching outline of her mother. "How did you know I was lying?" Even from here she could hear the agony in her voice.

"M-mother...?" Takumi's voice startled her. At least she knew now she wasn't crazy...

"Your voice bothered me," Corrin murmured as she watched her mother string an arrow on a silver bow.

"I can't believe you came for me yourself, Corrin... When you were kidnapped I was devastated. All I could think about was getting that time back that we lost and now," her eyes went alight with a kind of madness. "If we all perish here then we can be together again." Corrin blanched as her mother offered her a smile as if the plan proposed was simply one of the best.

"Mother, you can't really mean that..."

An arrow flying towards her heart was the response she got.

"Corrin!" Takumi shoved her aside. The arrow avoided her heart only to instead plunge into the space between her armor and shoulder, close to her armpit. She cried out at the biting pain and watched as Takumi instinctively let an arrow go. The horror registered at the same time that the weapon pierced Mikoto's chest. The woman gave a harrowing scream and as if on cue the numerous enemies that had nearly threatened to overwhelm them scattered.

"Mother!" Without warning Takumi took off in the direction of Mikoto's fallen body.

"Did he say 'mother'?" Ryoma's voice was next to her. She grimaced as she gripped the arrow to hide it from him.

"Get our sisters," she ordered.

Ryoma stared at her for a moment, as if surprised by the authority in her voice, before firming his expression and darting off. Corrin waited a moment before bracing the arrow and breaking the shaft. She gave a sharp hiss as the arrowhead twisted at the motion but quickly threw it away. She'd have to pull the rest out later but right now…

The young noble ran over to her brother and mother and shuddered at the image. Just like before her mother was pale and barely breathing with an expression of pain etched into her features. Takumi was clutching her hand tightly and she could see the word 'sorry' be mouthed over and over again.

"Corrin, I gathered them now what—" Ryoma's question cut off at the fallen body. Sakura gave a painful gasp with her hand jerking up towards her mouth. Hinoka went rigid like a board and Corrin could see the training of a soldier in the way she moved. They all knelt by their mother while Silas—having seen the corpse atop his horse—relayed the message that they needed space. She held such a deep affection for him in that moment as she watched him nod to her and canter off.

"I-I'm sorry… for deceiving you so greatly…" Corrin's head snapped in her mother's direction and quickly covered Takumi's hand with her own over their mother's.

"I know it wasn't your fault, mother… Anankos is to blame." His name tasted like poison on her tongue.

"I-I really wanted to see you again…!" Sakura sniffed, barely holding back a wail. Mikoto smiled up at her.

"Don't spoil your beauty crying for me, love," she breathed.

"It's good to see you again, mother." Hinoka lips held a tight smile. Takumi was silent and his shoulders were shaking.

"Seeing you again…" Ryoma began before trailing off with a deep sigh. "Losing you is still a grief we haven't the time to fully mourn yet." Mikoto's smile widened as she took another labored breath.

"I knew you would be able to defeat me…"

"It's hard to feel good about that," Corrin murmured as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Corrin. Save those tears for when you and your friends celebrate your victory." The dragonskin bit down hard on her lip and blinked the tears away.

"Alright, mother…"

"Corrin, I must tell you one thing," Mikoto took a shuddering breath. "I was born in this kingdom of Valla. You also carry the Vallite blood in you." Corrin stiffened and for a moment almost felt betrayed by the crimson liquid running through her veins. As if this whole kingdom were to blame. "Arete was my sister…" The Queen's face was lined with sorrow at the name. "I couldn't speak about her until now because of the curse." Wait. That meant that Azura was her cousin and she was…

"I'm… Vallite royalty? I… don't have words…" Mikoto's clouded eyes caught her own.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know about where you came from." Her voice took on a serious tone. "You will be facing a very powerful servant on the next floor. Do whatever to survive." Her eyes closed and she smiled softly. "I am so very proud to call you all my beautiful children." Corrin's breath caught in her throat as her mother began to fade.

"N-No!" Sakura wailed as she reached out for her hand. "Don't go!"

"I'm s-sorry mother, don't leave us again!" Takumi echoed his younger sister as he tried to grip the woman's fingers which had begun to disappear. Hinoka's hands clenched into fists as she forced herself to watch their fading mother.

"Rest in peace now, mother…" She whispered out as Ryoma bowed his head.

"I'll make you proud," the eldest sibling promised. The smile on Mikoto's face lingered for a second more before she vanished completely.

Takumi and Sakura cried out loud at the same time and Hinoka and Ryoma immediately went to their sides to comfort them. Corrin however stood and watched the floating shards of their mother rise and fade. Her breath came out harshly in sharp pants.

"Lady Corrin! The vault has been completely cleaned out. They must have known we were coming," Gunter's voice sounded behind her yet the dragon didn't turn. She really didn't give a damn about that right now. "Lady Corrin…?"

"I'll do it," she swore and looked at Gunter so suddenly that he flinched at her gaze. "I'll bring peace to the world just like mother wanted. Tell everyone to gather so we can go back to the fort. Now!" She added in a snarl when he hesitated. The older knight quickly saluted before darting away faster than she thought him able. The sounds of her youngest siblings crying echoed in her head and every now and then she swore she heard a sniff from Hinoka. But she couldn't cry. Not yet. She had told her mother she would wait. She looked over at her grieving family and felt utterly separated from them. Their grief far outweighed her own considering she couldn't even remember many memories with the mother who loved her so much. Even though she knew she would be welcomed, she couldn't join them in their closed moment of mourning. Not when her loss was not as great as their own.  
In that moment she never felt so alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heyhey, back to the game plot we go~ It really, really aggravates me that in the game none of the other siblings have anything to say when they fight her. I MEAN IT'S THEIR MOM. Not their real mom, but the one they know more than Corrin does! Then they never explain, can everyone hear her voice telling them what to do? (I literally did everything opposite even when it did cause the door to blow up) Huff. So I made Takumi kill her cause I'm a jerk like that.

 **Cordelia's Bra:** First off, that name is gold. Second, I definitely don't plan to give it up anytime soon! Fall break is rolling around for me so hopefully, more updates.

 **Guest:** You sail whatever ship you want my friend, I don't judge. I never really got into Hayato's character though, so I actually didn't know that about his character. If I had, I probably would've added something in there about it… Too late now! Thank you for reviewing!

 **AnonymousGeek:** Yeah I wanted to try and set the stage for that. It bugs me a bit that they never really look into that aspect of Corrin/Kamui + shapeshifting. I mean everyone's like WELP THEY'RE A DRAGON ALL THE SUDDEN. COOL BEANS. I mean geez… But sorry, I'll get off my soapbox now. Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you for all the reviews/faves/and follows! I appreciate them all~!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	14. Reminiscing Fur

Fur and Scales

 **A/N:** So before we begin, this past was created by myself. I couldn't find any history really on Kaden based on supports or websites so… I invented one for him.

Two days had passed since meeting Queen Mikoto again in the underground of the castle. Two days since she had seen either Sakura or Takumi outside of their tents. Two days of constantly trying to hold it all together.

Leo and Elise had been going in and out of Sakura's tent since that day along with herself and her other siblings to try and console the young pink-haired healer. She should have never allowed Sakura to come over and see their mother like that when she probably remembered just as well as she did how the Queen had last looked.

Takumi was another source of guilt for her. Ryoma had warned her of his emotional fragility and yet she had purposely dragged him along with her as a partner knowing they could come against Mikoto. The poor archer still hadn't forgiven himself for firing the arrow that 'killed' Mikoto for a second time. Even though she was already dead she guessed it may have been perhaps the fact he hadn't been able to save her the first time that upset him so greatly now. His was another tent she had visited frequently for the past two days however after the agonizing silence he gave her this last time she decided it may be best to leave it again to Hinoka and his retainers.

And she hated herself for it.

She couldn't help them get through this when she was struggling so intensely herself. Struggling with the hatred and grief, the dragon roaring inside with enough strength that often times she thought she could feel it trying to break out.

Which led her to this tent. She let out her breath in a ragged sigh as her fingers clenched by her sides.  
Xander and Ryoma had avoided her since that confrontation and she had done the same. They all needed the space to clear their heads before meeting each other again and after everything that happened she'd rather one of them take the reins at this point. But she knew they never would. They trusted her path though often times she wondered if they put this on her so they wouldn't have the responsibility themselves. The burden of bringing not two but now three kingdoms to peace.

Corrin ground her teeth together as the anger of the dragon once more swept over her, the bloodlust singing through her veins. All she wanted was to tear something to pieces and watch it burn. Letting out another strained breath she gathered her courage and straightened her shoulders.

"Kaden?" There was quiet for a moment before his voice answered.

"Corrin?"

"May I come in?" She asked quickly before he had a chance to ask anything more of her. Another pause before his laughter flitted in from between the flaps.

"Of course! Why ask?" She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips though it swiftly fled as she showed herself inside.

Kaden was recovering nicely and looked his normal pallor while the familiar smile he offered her was enough to settle any lingering fears about his health.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she slowly knelt across from him. Kaden stretched from where he was lounging against pillows and his tail swept around him.

"I'm fine! Just like I told you yesterday. All the poison is out and I'm just getting my daily dose of rest for the day." Corrin took a quick moment to look around the area. It was filled with warm and bright colors in pillows and rugs while she could smell something like citrus in the air. Things that glittered hung from the ceiling of his tent, mixed with different kinds of flowers and leaves that looked as if they had been dried.

"Those are some from my hamlet!" She blinked as he answered her unspoken question. "I was able to find a few before we came down to Valla so I carried them here with me so I would remember them. When they're above me like this it almost feels like home."

"Do you get homesick…?" He pursed his lips and reached for a brush then began to run it through his tail. She knew he was feeling better for sure based on the glow of his now clean fur.

"Hinata asked me that too… I suppose. I'm always wandering but I guess this has been one of the longest times I've been gone. I know they're fine without me! But… I do miss them. The laughter, the stories… the spices! I've been aching for a good spiced deer for ages…!" He suddenly grinned at her, his ears flicking upwards. "You'll come visit when this is all over right?" She opened her mouth to respond only to let the words die in her throat.

What would she do after this was all over? She was Vallite royalty now according to her mother. She always thought she'd help put Azura back on the throne once Anankos was defeated but now… wasn't that her right? She had never been trained to be a heir though. Even if something happened to Xander and Camilla she was convinced Fath—Garon—would never have let her inherit the throne. Now what would she do? Rule in a kingdom that was invisible to almost everyone? One of myth and nearly depleted of all people and resources? It was like taking over a city that was built on a volcano ready to erupt. How much could you really repair when there was little hope of it being prosperous again?

"Corrin…?" The young noble snapped out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry. I… I came here to ask you something." The kitsune took in her serious expression and carefully put his brush down, leaning up to put focus on her.

"Is something wrong? I thought you had an odd look on your face… and it's weird to see you without armor!" She winced at that and looked down upon her clothing as if not remembering. "What do you need from me? I'll do anything for you, Corrin!"

"I need to cry." Kaden's eyes caught her own and she found herself looking away. "Mother told me I shouldn't cry until the end, when we win. But I… I…" She bit on her lip as the emotions she had been shoving down for so long came rushing forward. "I can't do that," she finished quietly. For a moment it was silent and she looked back up at the kitsune expecting him to scoff at her response. However his features were soft and he merely opened his arms up. Anything holding her back shattered in that moment and with a strangled cry she launched herself into his embrace, immediately burrowing her face into his chest.

The kitsune was quiet as she cried just as he had when they had met in the hot springs. His fingers ran soothingly down her spine while his face was nuzzled comfortingly into her hair.

They sat there for a time, the dragon emptying her soul with the kitsune quietly enduring her sobs.  
"Wanna talk about it…?" Kaden asked as she started to slow down. His arms were wrapped securely around her and she nestled closer to his warmth.

"This is the second time I've gotten Queen Mikoto killed," she whispered against him. "It was because of me she died the first time. Bringing that damned sword in from a man who said he was my father but never showed he even knew what that word meant." She sniffed as she let her eyes close, the memory of Garon's angry scowl coming to her mind's eye. "Everyone looks to me to end this but in reality I'm the one that started this. I may not have meant to, and I'm sure Anankos would have got Hoshido and Nohr to fight somehow yet… if not for me mother would still be alive and the so many other innocent Hoshidans that were caught in the crossfire. The shield would've been up and I wouldn't have had to watch my family nearly kill each other on the border. Or betray them both. Even though they know I was telling the truth, that I didn't turn my back on either country, I feel like they still hold anger towards me for my decision. As if I betrayed them by not going with either of them." She shook her head and gripped his vest tightly. "I know you've told me before not to feel guilty… and here I am doing it again. I just can't help it! Watching her die all over again hurt so much more than I can tell you but I can't tell the others, not when they've endured far more than I did when she passed again. It was like that day all over again. Not being able to save her from whatever stupidity I did."

He was quiet for a moment and it was now that she realized his hands—which had been running up and down her back—had gone still.

"I killed my father." She went stiff at his words and before she could say anything he continued. "Not with my own hand but I might as well have." Kaden sighed deeply and she could feel his chin perch on her head. "I told you I liked to wander around. That didn't just happen overnight. I've always been that way. My grandfather used to warn me about it. Along with all the other elders in our hamlet. They would tell us stories of human hunters who would find you if you were bad and snip your tail in your sleep." He chuckled yet there was pain lanced through his mirth. "Most of the other kits believed it but I never did. My father was one of the strongest Nine-Tails out there! I was just as strong I thought." Corrin glanced up at him however his face was upturned away from her.

"I went out further than I was told one day. Only the best fruit grows down in the valley! So I left our mountain and my friends behind. I had never even met a human at that point so when I saw a group of them I got really excited. Curious. They didn't have ears or tails! It was so weird… I thought I would talk to them and see what they were like; if they were like the stories. I got down to them and before I even got a greeting out there was a rope being thrown around my neck. I don't even know how quickly they did it, but I remember pain, hands grabbing at me harshly and tight ropes that cut into my wrists and ankles. I thought I was so strong yet I didn't even last five seconds against them.

"I begged for them to let me go, you know? Explained to them all I wanted was to get some fruit and go home. They laughed. Told me just a scrap of my fur was worth my weight in gold. So why let that go? They ripped out pieces of my fur to 'inspect it' for quality. One threw rocks at me while the others jeered about freaky beasts. What did they care if my body was damaged as long as the fur was still pristine?" His voice had gone monotone as if repeating back a story he had read long ago. "Then I heard my father's voice. It was so… shattered. I had never heard him that full of fear. Yet there he was at the top of the hill looking down at us. He told them he would take my place. A Nine-Tails for a kitsune. He could have taken them all! But then what would happen to me during the fight? He wouldn't risk my life so recklessly and instead offered his own." His fingers dug painfully into her back and she could feel the claws he normally kept so trim pierce her shirt. "I told him no, pleaded, cried, begged him to do anything but that. The humans didn't care though. They agreed and tied me to a tree while he came down. In that moment I had never seen him look so brave. He told me that it wasn't my fault. That I needed to take care of the rest of the tribe. Then they killed him." She gave a gasp as his arms went tight, crushing her against him.

"K-kaden…"

"They put a beast killer straight through his back before he could even shift like cowards!" Kaden hissed above her and his grip only squeezed more breath out of her lungs. "Then when he was down another one through his throat just to make sure. They left me there to watch. Cut his ears off. Next his tail. Shaved his head… then left the rest of him there with me still bound to that damned tree." He was growling now and his tail bristled as it swept around them. "I couldn't even break free to scare the vultures away from his body. By the time my grandfather and the patrol found me his face wasn't even recognizable because of the scavengers.

"My mother screamed when she saw him. She wouldn't talk to me and only clung to what remained of my father. I found her after the burial and life celebration drowned in the lake. Apparently she couldn't take the death of my father so she went to join him. In the span of a week I lost both parents all because of my stupid, selfish, stubborn actions. My father was chief of the whole tribe and he had left them all behind just to save my life. I had to become head of the tribe at too young an age without anyone to guide me but my grandfather and he trained me brutally. Sometimes I wonder if it's because he blamed me for my parents' demise." His arms suddenly went slack around her and his voice was quiet. "If anyone should feel guilty about the death of a parent it's me." Corrin's eyes slowly widened as the words sank in.

He had relived that pain just to try and relieve her of her own.

"It's—"

"Don't say it's not my fault, Corrin. There's no reason why he would have been down there if not for me. Maybe those hunters were on their way up to the hamlet and would have killed him there but not… not like that." There was silence between them. What was she supposed to say?

"How… how do you not hate us?"

"I do hate humans." She went rigid at his admission. "I trained with my grandfather for the sole purpose of killing every human I came across. When I got older every human that came up the mountain—hunter or not—I slaughtered. Or I ordered others to do it. Soon we built a reputation. No one that went up the mountain would come back alive and so the humans started to dwindle in numbers. I was happy that my family would be safe now yet at the same time I still wanted to shed their blood. I wanted them to scream. To suffer."

The kitsune let out a breath and his chin once more rested on top of her head.

"But one day I got injured while hunting. A stag had surprised me and gorged me before dying. Guess that was his revenge. I was sure I would die there, bleed out and go down just like my father. However a man came across me. A merchant. He had his spear in hand—a beast lance of all things—and I knew he would kill me. After everything, I deserved it. And yet he didn't. He bandaged me up, offered me water, and even helped me cut the stag in a way that I could haul it back with me. When I asked him why he said he was just returning a favor. He told me that when he was a kid a kitsune had protected him from a Faceless. Thinking on it I'm sure they were only doing it to protect the hamlet, but he had promised to pay back the favor and spent years waiting for it. He didn't move far from the mountain just for that purpose!"

Kaden's tail once more wrapped around her waist as his story continued. "I thought, how could he be so determined even after hearing all those stories? Maybe humans weren't the monsters I had always dreamed them to be. So I went deeper into the town and discovered that while they feared me, not all of them were cruel to me. It wasn't friendly but it wasn't rocks either. I left the hamlet and explored further, finding that in other cities there were shape-shifters that were actually accepted! I thought back on what that man had said and decided to try it. Paying others back. The more I helped others, the more I felt all my hatred for humans start to slip away. There will always be people out there that hate us, that want nothing else for us but to die, yet… there are even more people who enjoy our company or don't mind us at all.

"I wanted to make up for what I had done so I started to just help out people wherever I could. The more I helped, the more kind people I found. I began to bring those ideas into the hamlet and they looked at me as if I had gone crazy at first! But now we don't kill unless we really need to. We still avoid the humans, but I try to show mercy for the humans that come to our mountain. Only when they get close to our hamlet will I go out to defend it. I still hate humans. But, not all of them. An entire species doesn't deserve my hatred just because of the few who choose to be cruel. Like you! I don't hate you at all, Corrin." He nuzzled his face against hers and offered a soft smile. "I could have been a really terrible kitsune you know? Angry, bitter, resentful… but I'm not. I choose to see the good in everyone and until I'm proven wrong, I'll believe in them."

"Just like me," she whispered.

"Just like you," he agreed and his arms wrapped around her again. "I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened to my parents, or for what I did to all those humans in the past, but I've moved on the best I can. For those I still have and to bring peace to those I don't. My father gave his life for mine so shouldn't I enjoy it?" She flinched at his words before slowly nodding in agreement.

"The only memory I have of my father is him standing protectively in front of me as arrows rained down. King Garon killed him in front of me but I looked away from that. I can still remember the dying cry though… Then my mother jumped in front of the sword's shards to shield me. They both died so that I could live. I need to… make my life mean something. So that their lives weren't wasted on me."

"Seems someone wrote us both tragic backstories huh?" He grinned suddenly and she was struck at the bright happiness that radiated from it. "Doesn't mean the rest of the book has to be. Oh! I just remembered!" He sat up and she gave a yelp as she was forced into a sitting position by him dragging her up. "I wanted to show you this!" He twisted away from her and dug through a mound of pillows. "Where did I… Here!"

He turned back to her victoriously and offered her a thin cylinder. She frowned as she took it, moving away from him to turn and sit her back against his chest instead. His arms adjusted to loop loosely around her waist while his legs stretched out to bump against hers.

"What is it…?" She asked after a moment of examination. It wasn't a staff—too short. It wasn't a weapon—not pointy enough.

"It's a kaleidoscope."

"Kal-eedo-scoop?" He laughed and plucked it from her fingers, flipping it over before offering it to her again.

"Kuh-lie-da-scop," he corrected. "Look through this end." Her frown deepened at his childish excitement but placed it against her eye. A multitude of colorful shapes assaulted her and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's pretty," she commented.

"Now you need to turn it. Keep it close to your eye but slowly turn it one way. Doesn't matter which one." She did as he instructed and gasped.

"It changed!" He laughed and she felt him nod against her head. The shapes of before suddenly morphed, some shrinking and some growing larger while others disappeared completely for new shapes to take their place. A whole rainbow of colors greeted her in vibrant intensity. "It's beautiful… I never had anything like this back at the fort."

"I like to think it's a good example of life. Sometimes you get put in some really bad places but the next day it can be better and the color of your life never goes out. It might get smaller, not as bright maybe, but it'll always come back stronger than before." She pulled it away and blinked up at him as he offered a shrug. "It's not the best example, I'm still working on it," he admitted. "But I'm surprised you like it so much. You should keep it!" She immediately found herself shaking her head.

"No, no, this is yours and I wouldn't want to take that away from you!"

"It's fine! I actually saw it when we went shopping the other day and I went back and bought it. I knew you would love it so I got it thinking about you!" Her whole chest felt tight and her smile widened.

"Thank you, Kaden… But… I still don't want to take it from you. You like it just as much as me I'm sure!"

"Well… Why don't we share it?" He asked and cocked his head to look down at her. "You can come by here whenever you want to and look at it." She mulled over his idea.

A reason to visit the kitsune more?

"If you don't mind," the dragon responded. He laughed and his hold around her tightened as he brought his face snuggling against her cheek.

"I never mind seeing you, Corrin!" The kitsune replied happily. He had endured so much and yet he still shone so brightly. It was something that she could learn; that she **wanted** to learn from him. She needed to know how he was able to survive all that tragedy and guilt only to keep smiling in the end. The anger and sadness, guilt and pain, all of it felt like it had burned away in the presence of his warmth. One day she hoped she could pay him back for all he had done for her.

She smiled and sank further against him, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers, his fur tangling with her hair. Being close to him was like soaking in the summer sun. At that moment only one thought crossed her mind:

 _I could get used to this…_

* * *

 **A/N:** So I decided to make Kaden have a sorta angsty past. See, that credit part of him they give him if he doesn't marry anyone really irks the fire out of me. Like, they basically said he was too stupid to understand a war was going on. Just you rude jerkface. Kaden's an airhead at times but I doubt he didn't understand there was a war going on. Geez.

I'm sorry, I'll step off my soapbox.

The next chapter is gonna be far less angsty and move more towards the romance theme. Been doing a slow burn for a super long time so my bad for ya'll there.

Thank you again for all the reviews/faves/follows!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	15. Busted Fur and Scales

Fur and Scales

 **A/N:** This gets pretty crackish towards the end, just saying.

Sakura had finally been convinced to come out of her tent and Corrin had promptly went to go and apologize. The pink haired healer had blushed a color darker than even Hinoka's red hair when she got down on her knees for forgiveness. She had quickly stuttered out an acceptance all the while looking embarrassed and flustered much to the amusement of her older siblings who had gone walking with her.

Takumi was another thing all together.

"Can I join you?" The archer's head snapped in her direction as his hands lowered the bow from its raised position. Of course when Takumi had decided to leave his tent he had done so alone and taken to the practice field. The target in the distance was riddled with perfectly made holes. His eyes narrowed on her and she felt herself shift awkwardly at its intensity.

"Sure," he stated suddenly. "You've been slacking in our regimen anyway." She had to tamper down the grateful smile that threatened to come forward and instead went to grab a bow. The instant she took her stance Takumi was like normal, barking at her to change that, or shift this.

It felt right honestly.

However, catching up on her bow practice wasn't what she had come here to do.

"Takumi," she started quietly after having been told once again of her sloppy release. "I... I want to apologize." Her younger brother stiffened and before he could say anything she quickly got on her knees, placing the weapon beside her. "I knew Mother would be there. I heard her voice and I-I knew... that we might have to face her. That _I_ would have to face her... But I took you along with me knowing that. I... I didn't know if she had been real or not! A-and I knew that you would tell me if I was crazy and keep me on track! I... I never... I never wanted you to be the one that saw her like that. I didn't want to see her like that..." she added quietly. Corrin folded her hands on the ground and swiftly put her forehead on her knuckles to bow properly to him. "I ask that you forgive me for allowing you to go through that."

Silence. Agonizing silence. She felt the seconds tick into minutes and a slight ache began slithering down her spine at her folded position.

"You... you knew she was there?" The dragon winced at his question and forced herself to remain in the lowered bow.

"Yes."

"Were you going to face her by herself?" She cringed at that one.

"Yes. I thought... I could get her alone. Maybe talk some sense into her and make sure none of you had to see her like that. But... she was already gone."

"Get up, Corrin." She lifted her head to look up at him meekly.

"W-what?"

"Stand up!" She shuddered at his tone and sluggishly rose to her feet as she tried to think of something else she could say to appease him. She knew he was still distant with her-not wanting to be hurt again-yet there had to be _something_ she could say to reach him!

"You and I are on equal terms. Don't bow to me like a peasant."

"W-what?" She stuttered once more, eyes widening at his words. He offered her a terse smile before reaching out to grasp her hand.

"I forgive you, Corrin. No need for all the dramatics." Corrin's brow furrowed with confusion before a small smile settled on her lips as his words connected.

"I thought it would add emphasis." He laughed at that and she delighted in its sound. His grip suddenly tightened and he brought both his hands together to clasp hers.

"Don't think you should do this alone, Corrin." Takumi met her gaze boldly. "Seeing mother like that... was worse than the day she died. We all had thought she had gone to be with Father, to be at peace and seeing her like that... I felt like I had failed her even in death... But we all hurt from it and you don't have to take the brunt of this onto your shoulders. I know, I blamed you before for Mother's death. Yet knowing you now, learning about you again, I know that was wrong of me. Losing her hurt you just as much as it did all of us. If not more. So... I am... also sorry for what I've said to you." His gaze had drifted away from her during all this and when he looked back at her he gave a start. "C-corrin! Don't start crying!" She sniffed, not even realizing she had started.

"I-I'm sorry! I just... always wanted to be your sister—"

"I never said that!" He quickly interjected, pulling his hands away suddenly as if she burned him. "I just said sorry for being a jerk earlier! That doesn't mean I want you to start calling me brother or hugging me like you're trying to do now!" Corrin reached up to wipe at her eyes while giggling at his antics which only made his cheeks grow pink.

"You're right, Takumi. I'm sorry for making the assumption."

"Yeah well... You'll be forgiven if you can actually manage to hit that target down there before sunset!"

Unfortunately for him, she had been able to finally hit the target with her arrows. However it had taken most of the day to actually accomplish it. After Takumi allowed her to finish for the day she had gone about the camp to prepare for tomorrow. After allowing everyone to rest, both emotionally and physically, she and her elder brothers all agreed on restarting the trek through the castle. Mikoto had warned them that the next floor would contain a powerful servant so she spent the rest of the day making sure everything was prepped for the march. As well as trying to get her left arm in better shape than the weakness it felt like. Tired of people, she decided to skip dinner and instead went to retire to her tree house early.

Only to find her private quarters not as empty as she hoped. But then again, this really shouldn't have been anything new to her.

"There you are!" Kaden bounded off the bed—thankfully in his human appearance this time—and quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Huh, wassthat?" Keaton sleepily lifted his head to see her. "Oh you're here finally..." The way he said it seemed to be meant for inspiring guilt in her. He padded over to her other side to complete the shapeshifter sandwich they seemed to love to create.  
She merely sighed and succumbed to her fate by snuggling closer into them.

Corrin was well used to physical attention. Camilla had plenty to spare and even Elise drowned her in tight hugs. Xander and Leo had always been less touchy yet she remembered hands patting her head or ruffling her hair as well as a younger Leo clinging to her hands. The Hoshido siblings were not as physically expressive with their love and relied more on warm smiles and loving words mixed with comforting pats to her shoulders and head.

However the physical attention the two shapeshifters on either side of her gave was different. It lacked the desperation that sometimes bled into her Nohrian siblings' affection. It didn't come formally like that of her Hoshidan siblings. It made her feel warm and accepted, to melt into it.

It felt like home.

"We knew you'd probably be busy tonight so we made you supper!" She straightened at that as both Kaden and Keaton pulled away.

"You... what?"

"We can cook too," the wolf responded with an offended huff. "Not just Mozu is good at it!" She shook her head as Kaden tugged her over to the small table she had set up in the back.  
"I didn't mean it like that I just... when did you have time?"

"We went and hunted for a while in the forest," Kaden started as he sat her down. "We knew that we'd be heading out soon so we wanted to make sure we were sharpened!"

"I thought you'd just want it raw but Kaden said no to that," Keaton mumbled as he took a clothe off a plate that had been sitting on the table. "Cooking kinda takes the flavor from the meat but whatever." The dish didn't look appetizing at all. It was rough slabs of meat that looked like they had been sawed off whatever animal they had come from with tuffs of fur still attached to the skin. It looked sort of wrinkly...

"It doesn't look super pretty but try it! You'll like it, promise!" Corrin gave the fox a deadpan stare however he didn't waver under her intensity prompting her to sigh inwardly and raise her knife and fork.  
She tried cutting, hacking, even stabbing yet the meat barely dented under her knife. Giving up on that she resorted to using her hands and teeth to tear into it. Cooked had been an understatement. It was almost raw, cooked just enough to brown it on the outside to look correct. The instant it was on her tongue there was an explosion of taste that was hard to describe.

It was really just like blood had pooled into her mouth. Then came a wave of different sort of spices that clashed and fought with each other on her taste buds. It had a bite of heat to it as well that lingered at the back of her throat. Honestly she couldn't tell if she despised it or loved it.

She was used to cooked food that didn't seem to still drip with life and more of subtle flavors-bland in someone's words-than this here. However the dragon in her licked the liquid off her chin and dug in for another bite. She went in more ferociously this time around and by her third bite she was all but ripping it to pieces with her teeth.

"Well, I'll take that as you like it," Kaden said with a hint of pride.

"Ha, with how you're going at it maybe we'll try raw next time," Keaton added with a sly grin.

"Don't try that, wolf," she warned as she swallowed. "Honestly I don't even know how to describe this... I've never had a piece of meat this... red." She breathed in the scent of the near raw meat left in her hands. "It smells so... alive..."

"You've been hanging around us too much. We've probably awakened the animal instincts you've had repressed for a while. All shapeshifters eat meat like this that I've met. Well. 'Cept Keaton. But he's weird."

"'Cuse you," the wolf snapped out. "Sorry for not having a bunch of frilly plants to throw on our meat back home!"

"Don't worry, I'll share with you once we get back home." The fox replied with a grin. Corrin felt the meat catch in her throat at that and she nosily swallowed it down.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes, sorry Keaton. I just... took too big a piece." Appetite gone she placed the remainder of the meat back onto the plate and reached for the clothe to rub her hands clean.

When they returned home where would she be? Still on Valla?  
Alone?

Her fists clenched as her breath hitched at the thought. She could be considered a princess of both Nohr and Hoshido. She could order them to stay with her couldn't she? But then there'd be tension and hatred towards her that she simply couldn't accept. So when the war was over she would force herself to happily wave them goodbye while she stayed in this invisible kingdom to right the wrongs Anankos created. She had just escaped a life of solitude confined in that fort yet it seemed fate had spun a similar prison for her in this kingdom. They didn't deserve to be trapped here in Valla with her when their tribe and hamlet awaited them.

"Corrin...?" Kaden's worried whisper breezed across her ear. She grit her teeth together and bottled up the growing anxiety and despair to hide deep within herself, instead offering them a smile.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little worried for this next battle." She stiffened as fingers slid through her hair, untying the braids she had carefully put there. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"De-stressing you!" came the chipper reply. "Do you always wear your hair up like this? It damages it you know!" She had gotten in the habit a long time ago when Xander had painfully grabbed a fistful of it to throw her to the ground and make a point. After that, any mention of a battle and she would pull her hair up. Her memory was interrupted when she noticed Keaton behind the fox, shaking his head while making a cut across his throat.

"Um... how do you mean?" The wolf's head dropped in pity while the amber eyes of Kaden lit up with glee.

"Well! If you do this when it's wet, it'll break your hair and won't let it grow back right! It's almost like cutting but worse because then you'll have split ends and frizzy patches." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from her chair, leading her towards the bed. "It'll make wrinkles in your hair too, almost like waves, but more damaging and less pretty."

"Are you saying my hair's not pretty, Kaden?"  
"I'm saying I can get it there if you would let me help," came the smooth response. He sat her down on the bed while taking the familiar position curled up behind her. His fingers found their way into her hair again and she felt herself tilting her head towards him. "Mm, you have really good fur, Corrin... It's really thick. I could definitely make it look as beautiful as mine." Again, that was a bit on the border of insulting.

"Smells good too." The young noble gave a soft squeak as a nose suddenly buried itself in the crook of her neck. Eyes snapping open she glanced down to see Keaton's face pressed to her throat. His hands were on either side of her legs while his body was nearly vertical to hers.

"K-Keaton!" He pulled away slightly to fix her with a crimson stare. "What are you doing?"  
"Sniffing you," he said plainly as if it was obvious. "I don't think I've ever smelled you with your hair down. It smells like rain..."

"Probably cause she took a bath today! It's still slightly damp where you braided it while wet." The fox tsked at that. "That's the worst thing you could do." Yet even while he scolded her he was moving to nuzzle his face against her hair. "It does smell really good though... Mm, if you used some of my things with this scent it'd be divine."

The first time she had been in a position like this it had been embarrassing. This time however was worse. Her chest felt tight and there was a warmth growing within her, spreading across her face. She could feel Keaton's breath on her skin and the wolf had seated himself nestled close to her side with his arms still trapping her here. Meanwhile Kaden's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his cheek was sliding down from her hair closer to her face. They only seemed to inching closer to her and Corrin wasn't sure she could push them away this time.

She was always comparing them to her family because that was the only love she had ever known. However lately, the emotions she got from the fox and wolf were twisting far away from how she ever felt about any of her siblings. She wasn't quite sure what that all meant.

"Hey, I can think of another way to de-stress before this battle Corrin," the fox murmured in her ear.  
The young noble forced herself not to rise to that baited statement.

"Wow big sister, I knew you liked Kaden but I didn't know you liked Keaton too!" The sound of Elise's voice shattered whatever dream-state she had entered and the next voice sent her heart to her feet.

"Well now, I never would have expected this of you, darling. This is a most unsavory position for a princess to be in." Both shapeshifters were scrambling to get away from her at the voice of Princess Camilla but it apparently wasn't fast enough for her as she slammed the door shut behind her with a force that rocked the entire tree house. Kaden and Keaton froze, half-hiding behind her and half-way to the window where she was sure they'd try to jump out of given the chance.

"B-big sister..." Her purple haired sister turned and presented her with a smile so sweet it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh sweetie, don't look at me like that. I'm not angry at you. Far from it. I wanted to speak with you and your little friend when Elise told me about what all you've done for him." She sliced her gaze over to her youngest sister to see a wickedly devious smile on her chubby features.

"I thought it'd help since you've never been in love before!" Elise sang. Corrin went rigid at that as she stared at the princess. In... _love…?_

"I am surprised though! Who knew my little Corrin could wrangle not just one, but two men into her bed?" Corrin's face suddenly felt like it was on fire as Camilla laughed. "I jest, darling don't look so shamed! I know that you're innocent in all this. You couldn't know what this looks like, or what goes through the heads of men. I however," her smile turned on the shifters and the two males shuddered. "Do know." She swayed towards them and all three of them scooted back from her. "Now, now. Don't think you can get away from this, dears. Mommy's here now and she's going to set things straight."  
Without warning Camilla's hands shot out and grabbed hold of an ear from both the fox and the wolf. They gave pained yelps as she dragged them out from behind Corrin to instead stand before her. Her grip never loosened and by the tears gathering in both their eyes Corrin felt pity for them.

"Camilla, please—"

"Hush now, darling." Even with the pet name the command was sharp and Corrin felt her eyes widen at it. There had been very few times in her life that Camilla used such a tone with her and each had ended poorly for those involved.

"W-we weren't doing anything bad!" Keaton barked out, hands reaching up to try and pry her fingers free. "She shouldn't have smelled so nice!" He whimpered when the princess's hand crushed harder around his ear.

"Don't you _dare_ put any blame on my sweet, innocent sister!"

"Camilla, maybe you should tone it down a little bit... You want to teach them not scare them right?" Even Elise at this point could see Camilla was at her breaking point.

"Oh darling, I want to do both!" Both of her siblings paled at that. "Now then, where was I... oh yes!" Kaden and Keaton cried out as she lifted them up an inch off their feet, jerking them close to her face. "Listen here you little beasties. I'm perfectly fine with shape-shifters. Especially after finding out my darling Corrin was one as well. But let me tell you that I will make what poachers do seem fun if either of you even _try_ to jerk my little sister around. If you get close to her, the **only** reason that I will _allow_ you to get so close to her, is if your intentions are to make her a wife!"

"A w-wife?!" Corrin sputtered out and with the heat that was coming off her face it was a wonder the tree house hadn't burst into flames.

"Of course," Camilla purred as if Corrin had said nothing at all. "If your intentions towards my darling Corrin are pure then perhaps I will let this slide. So think very carefully on the answer to my next question. Answer incorrectly and you will personally see what a wyvern looks like from the inside." The shifters audibly gulped. "Are you courting my little sister?"

Courting?!  
It felt like someone had punched her in the gut, taking all her breath along with them. She was in a war, not looking to get hitched! She darted to her feet and opened her mouth to tell her sister off. While she loved Camilla this had gone too far and she wasn't about to let her overprotective older sister kill her comrades!

"Yes." Any reply died on her tongue and she froze on the spot. Kaden's response had rung out clearly and caused Camilla's head to tilt his way.

"Is that so...?" The fox met her gaze steadily even as he winced with the pain of her hold.

"Yes," he repeated. "I promised I would be with Corrin always and forever and I meant that promise."

"I want to be with Corrin forever too!" Keaton cut in and his tail wagged slightly behind him as he grinned at Camilla. "I said I'd always protect her." Corrin's mouth worked but no words came out and instead she took a pace back to collapse onto her bed. They couldn't be serious right? It had to be them trying to escape Camilla's wrath because why else would they say such a thing? They couldn't really mean...

"Hm, well I'll choose to believe you. How could I not when you both make such cute faces of determination like that?" She released them and they both fell to their knees to grip their throbbing ears. "Frankly, darling I'm a little jealous. You have not just one man but _two_ fawning for your affection? Ahh to be so chased after!" Camilla laughed while Elise giggled behind yet Corrin merely stared ahead. This was still processing in her mind.

"Don't worry, Keaton!" Elise chirped as she unclipped her staff from her hip to swing above the two. "I'll help you win Corrin since we're both Nohrian! Ooh, I should try to get Sakura to help Kaden and then we can have a fight for who will win Corrin!"

"I don't need help from a little girl!" Keaton snipped at her as he carefully stood.

"Hey, that's little princess girl to you!" Elise huffed at him.

"Now, now, Elise. This is for Corrin to decide and for us to not interfere in." The youngest Nohrian princess crossed her arms and pouted, but nodded.

"Ok, big sister..."

"However..." Camilla turned to face the two males once more who stiffened under her gaze. "I should at least teach you a few things. Especially on how to hold a woman. What I walked in on was simply barbaric! You may turn into animals but that doesn't mean you should act the part." She put her hands between them to push them aside. "Step aside beasties and let me show you how a real man cuddles a woman."

Corrin had been deep in her own thoughts during this discussion, tuning the others out as she flipped their responses every which way in her head trying to figure out their meaning. The moment was shattered when she felt a hand slide around her own and haul her up. She was forced close to Camilla in a way that immediately had her on edge and her face exploding with fire once again.

"Now then, you must always hold her close to your heart so she knows that she's always welcomed there."

"C-camilla what are you—"

"Shush dear, I'm trying to teach these undisciplined beasts how to properly treat you. After all, there can only be the best for my darling Corrin and nothing less!" Her eldest sister had a hand on the small of her back with another around her hand. "They may say they want you forever but I will not give you up so easily. It's my job as your big sister to ensure your happiness in every aspect."

"I-I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes..." Camilla merely smiled at her before sitting on the bed and dragging her down with her. She gave a yelp as she fell into awaiting arms, held much like a baby in their mother's grasp.

"You must hold her close as if she is your greatest treasure," Camilla continued her lesson. Corrin was getting light-headed from the heat encompassing her face. Her eldest sister cooed above her as she rocked her back and forth even though it was awkward with the length of her legs hanging over her lap. "A woman needs to know that you will protect her so you must make her feel safe as she's in your arms." Corrin looked to the two shifters who she was pleased to note looked as red as she felt.

 _Kill me,_ she mouthed desperately to them. _Kill me, please._ Both glanced over at Camilla who was still instructing them on the ways to comfort a woman before looking back at her and shaking their heads fearfully.

Great. Both of her potential suitors had no spine when it came to her sister Camilla.

"I wanna be cuddled like I'm supposed to be too, Camilla!" Elise suddenly cut in.

"Well," the purple haired knight said with a chuckle. "Come and join us, dear. It'll help considering there's two lovers fighting for our sweet Corrin. They can make notes from both." Corrin gave a sound that sounded halfway between a groan and a sob at that terrible logic. Elise, bless her, merely squealed and happily jumped into the open arms of Camilla, nearly flattening Corrin with her weight. Her thick pigtails were close to suffocating her and all the while Camilla continued to 'teach' Kaden and Keaton in front of her. The two of them would never want to look at her again. There went the closest people to her in this army since Azura.

The dragonskin had changed her mind about physical contact. She absolutely **despised** it.

All the while she could only hope that this next battle would kill her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I feel like basically all I've been doing is coming home, eating, and then going to sleep and starting over again. Ugh. X^X; But anyway! So this turned a bit crackish towards the end but I was given the idea near the start of the fic when they all squished together the first time from a review so I hope I supplied a good chapter! Next one will be a complete 180 haha…

Thank you for all your reviews, faves, and follows. I appreciate them all so much so thank you!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	16. Savage Fur

Fur and Scales

 **A/N:** Game Spoilers, violence, blood/gore ahead

"I believe splitting up may be the best thing to do," Azura's voice rang out. Corrin frowned as she put her hands on her hips, continuing to survey the castle. Her mother has said it was a maze in here but that didn't even compare to what it was. It was a labyrinth! It must have at least been an hour if not more since they climbed out of the basement in search for the throne room. It seemed it was on the next floor up so the hunt for stairs began.

Only to end in frustration. She sighed as Ryoma and Xander came up beside her. She hadn't seen much of either of them since the war council where they had decided to move on in the first place.

"What do you two think?" She asked. "About splitting up to look for the stairs."

"I'm not fond of cutting our forces down any smaller than they already are," Xander remarked. "But I suppose there's no other way..."

"We should break into at least groups of three. That would be enough to hold off an attack until reinforcements come. Anyone that finds stairs needs to call out once they're there."

"I'll try to get there first so I can sing as I did before and draw everyone together." Ryoma gave Azura a grateful nod.

"Alright if we're all decided... We need to alert everyone and begin forming teams." Corrin felt her chest tighten at that idea. She caught the two shape-shifters in the corner of her eye chatting and her face burned at the idea of being put in a group with them. Or Camilla. Or Elise. Really anyone at this point.

"I'll go off by myself." Ryoma and Xander spun on her so fast it made her jump.

"Are you crazy?" Xander hissed. "You were nearly killed the last time we left you alone! It's obvious that someone here is trying to kill you!"

"An even better reason to be alone!" Corrin countered. "After all if there's no one that you trust here then I'll be safer in a group of one where no one can corner me then blame it on Vallites or something."

"There are still people that we trust, Corrin. There is no way either of us are letting you—"

"I'll be fine! If I see the stairs I'll call for you!" She cut off Ryoma's rising voice and quickly turned and bolted off.

"Corrin!" She had run too far at this point to know who it was that called her name and she didn't stop until she couldn't see the army any longer.

Doing this was foolish. She could hear Leo's voice berating her on the _illogical_ path she was taking. After last night though... her arms crossed and she gripped her upper arms tightly. She needed to be alone. Not being treated like a child by Camilla. Not being squeezed to death by Elise's love. Most importantly, not having to face either Kaden or Keaton after the humiliation she had to suffer through.

"Least it'll be easier to say goodbye now," she muttered to herself. "Sure they're dying to get away after that fiasco." Her fingers dug into her armor at that idea. Letting out a sigh the dragonskin dropped her arms and stopped to look around.

Was that... stairs? She allowed a brief smile of victory as she hurried over to them. She took a few careful steps to peer up into the gloom. These seemed intact rather than the others they had found so far.

"Hey! Hey, I found the sta—"

" _I am the forgotten dragon..._ "

Well dammit.

Corrin darted down the stairs and looked around cautiously with her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

" _I am the entombed king..._ "

"Not again," she murmured as her eyes flickered wildly about. The voice sounded like it was coming from every direction but there had to be a source!

" _In the name of the King of Valla, I sentence you to_ _ **death**_!" There it was! Corrin ripped her sword free and spun around hastily. Raising her blade to defend herself she was nearly blinded as a purple magic exploded in front of her.

The young noble screamed as dark fire licked across her skin, the force of the explosion sending her flying into a nearby pillar. Her back took the brunt of the hit and pain rocketed up her spine. She dropped to her knees only to topple onto her side, her Yato falling from her grasp. It was hard to breath and there was a breeze blowing against her skin where armor used to be. The attack had apparently knocked free sections of her armor and the pain was causing her vision to blur. If she hadn't been able to have Yato absorb some of that blow she was positive right now she'd be dead instead of suffering in this way. That wasn't real fire though or else she'd feel the agony of burns rather than this feeling of exhaustion so what kind of magic had it been...?

Nosferatu?

Footsteps started towards her and the dragon struggled to get on all fours. Pushing an arm under her chest she was only able to flip herself onto her back. Well she had been asking for death last night. Of all things for the gods to finally answer it had to be that one didn't it?

"Corrin!"

The footsteps suddenly stopped coming towards her and instead raced in the opposite direction.  
"Corrin!" A body suddenly dropped beside her and in her fuzzy vision a face appeared. "Hang on, Corrin, just hang on," the voice whispered worriedly. The face disappeared and soon hands were lifting her head onto a soft cushion.

"M...other?"

"Shh, don't worry. Just drink this, don't fight ok?" Without warning her head was tilted up, causing the world to spin as a bottle pressed to her lips. Cold liquid spilled into her mouth and down her throat in a way that made her sputter and gag. "S-sorry! Not so fast, right." The pain began to evaporate and energy flowed back through her from where it had been stolen before. She moaned and brought a hand to her head as she slowly sat up.

"What..."

"Corrin, how do you feel?" A concerned face was suddenly in her field of view and hands grasped her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"K-kaden?" His amber eyes were moist as his thumbs stroked her face and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. The fact he was here even after last night was twisting her chest in the oddest of ways.

"You remember me, that's good. I-I didn't know what to expect when I heard your voice. You were yelling about the stairs but then you stopped and then the scream..." Corrin grimaced at his voice and glanced around the area. Whatever had attacked her before seemed to have vanished.

"What did you use to heal me?" She questioned as he pulled away from her. There was still a lingering ache in her spine from the impact yet everything else seemed to have repaired.

"An elixir," he replied with a soft smile. "I always try and keep one with me since long-distance attacks seem to have a habit of going after me." His eyes narrowed sharply. "Who did this?"

"I don't know... it was that same voice from before... The one that killed Scarlet..." Kaden frowned and once more his hand caught her face.

"Why did you run off alone?"

"Milady!" Before she could blink Kaden was standing protectively in front of her in full beast form with a powerful growl that caused her blood to freeze. The flames by his shoulders flickered brightly with warning. She peered out from behind his tails to see Gunter stumble backwards at the snarling Nine-Tails.

"W-wait, Kaden! It's just Gunter!" His crimson eyes flickered back onto her and he took a pace back to allow her to use him for support as she stood. Gunter looked relieved and began towards them in a far more cautious manner.

"Lady Corrin, I heard screaming and came as quickly as I could! Are you alright?"

"Yes," she stated as her fingers clutched the familiar fur of the kitsune. "Kaden came and scared the assailant off."

"Did you see the attacker?" Shaking her head she reluctantly moved away from Kaden to pick up her fallen Yato and sheathe it.

"No, but whoever it was killed Scarlet." The older knight's eyes darkened at that.

"So whoever this is knew we were splitting up and waited until they could get you alone. I think that this confirms we have a traitor in our midst, milady."

"Where did you come from?" Kaden asked and she stiffened at the cold tone he had taken. Gunter also seemed surprised and jolted at the inquiry.

"T-the only way here of course!"

"But you didn't see anyone run out?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," the knight confirmed firmly. "They must have escaped up the stairs." The fox stared at him unblinkingly as his tails wrapped around her form. Corrin was about to step in and cut through the tension when she heard the faint beginnings of a song.

"That's Azura, come on!" The knight and Nine-Tails seemed reluctant to break their staring contest but turned and followed the dragonskin up the stairs. There at the top was Azura who gave a relieved breath to see them.

"Thank goodness," she murmured. "I've been singing for a while when I came to this set of stairs. Come, the rest of the army has gathered over here."

"This was the only way out of that room..." Gunter's voice slithered through her ear.

"Wait... you don't think...?" Azura looked at them with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Corrin, there you are!" She turned to see her two older brothers come towards her.

"Milady, we must—"

"Later, Gunter. I have to take in all aspects and for now I will trust Azura." He looked ready to argue but by now Xander had come onto the scene and his hand dropped heavily on her shoulder.

"You're not hurt are you?" She smiled faintly at his concern and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine big brother. I had a run-in with whoever murdered Scarlet though." Ryoma's eyes widened and he came close to her as Xander pulled away.

"Did you see the bastard that did it? Did they attack you too?"

"Yes but," she quickly interjected when his mouth opened to speak. "I'm ok. Kaden came and whoever it was ran off. I didn't see who it was but they have to be on this floor." Ryoma's eyes hardened and he straightened, glancing over at Kaden and giving him a nod.

"You have my thanks, kitsune." Kaden, still in his beast form, merely dipped his head in response.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Nowhere," Xander grunted. "We've been exploring this area while waiting for you and there's not a single door to be found, only walls."

"Milords!" Gunter's voice rose like a roar as he pointed behind them. Turning around her breath caught at the cloaked figure that stood before them.

"You!" Ryoma snarled and his blessed sword was pulled free from his hip. "You were there!" There was silence then suddenly laughter. Cold and tainted with madness it made the hair on her neck stand on end.

"I see almost all my children are gathered here! How blessed I am to see you all again!" The garment was removed and standing there was a massive man with a wild mane of hair held back by a face guard similar to Ryoma's. His lips were pulled back in a grin that revealed what looked more like shark's teeth than a human's.

"F-father?" Corrin stiffened at Ryoma's voice and looked over at him quickly. She had never heard her brother sound so small. Looking back at the man a part of her knew she shouldn't be surprised to learn this foe they'd be facing would be King Sumeragi. She was glad now she had convinced Sakura and Takumi to stay behind for this one. They had just watched their mother die a second time they shouldn't see their father join her as well.

"Ah, Ryoma and Corrin. It does me well to see that my children have grown into such strong looking warriors. Battling you will be a most enjoyable experience!"

"Father?" She said in a questioning tone. His grin merely grew and suddenly a triangle of purple appeared beneath him and he vanished. Corrin yelped as the ground started to shake and loud cracks and booms could be heard echoing around them.

"Xander!" Leo was coming at them full speed on his mount, the fleet-footed mare easily dodging fallen debris. "There are walls cutting the army apart!"

"What?" She tore her sword free and stabbed it into the ground to balance herself and squinting into the distance she saw he was correct. Where once she could see the figures of soldiers now she could see a black mass. Leo pulled up sharply near them, his horse rearing up with a neigh. Niles and Selene soon slid in behind him, the latter looking wildly about for her mistress.

"Walls have split everyone up, Xander," Leo bit out as the ground began to settle. "It was a trap that we foolishly walked into!" His frustration was easily seen on his face as he had a deeper frown than usual.

 _"I wouldn't be a dedicated father if I didn't first test my children,"_ Sumeragi's voice bounced around them. _"There are three Dragon Veins that you need to activate. Do this and then we will meet. I look forward to seeing your skills in action."_ There came the laughter again that sent gooseflesh along her arms as it faded.

"And I thought my parents were bad..." Niles whistled from Leo's side. A sharp look from his master and the outlaw was shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"Dammit all, what is he talking about? There's nothing here but walls!" Xander growled as he attempted to calm his mount that snuffled with fear next to him. At his words a crack suddenly shot up a section of the wall. With a loud grating noise pieces of the wall began to pull apart to reveal another small room.

"This is certainly another trap," Leo muttered.

"It is the only way to go," Azura murmured beside her. Corrin sighed and felt Kaden's head push against her hand. Glancing down at him he looked up at her confidently with his familiar grin stretched across his muzzle. She couldn't help but return the smile and began to walk towards the room with him padding next to her.

"What are you doing?" Selene's voice called in an almost accusing manner.

"Going the only way we got," she replied. "Nothing else to do but go forward so..." Ryoma sighed before following after her, Azura close behind.

"Damn, do all Hoshidans just walk into any sort of trap? No wonder—oof!" Niles was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Gunter. Giving him an acidic glare the outlaw said no more as Xander led the Nohrian half of their party into the room.

In all there was nine of them, plus two horses, in the cramped space.

"This is where we all get crushed..." She heard Niles mutter darkly beside her.

Unlike what Niles thought, they were not crushed. However the doors came together behind them, trapping them in the windowless room. Darkness washed over them as the room began to sluggishly jolt forward. Whatever devices were moving them had apparently not been in use for many years as it creaked and groaned like a dying animal. Inwardly she just prayed it would work long enough to take them to their destination. She felt her hair begin to rise and suddenly crackling light splashed across the ceiling and walls as Ryoma lifted Raijinto into the air. The lightning danced along the blade and provided enough light for them to see a foot in front of them at least.

"Is a type of magic moving this vehicle, Leo?" Xander questioned. She glanced up to see Leo still on his mount and the light from Ryoma's blade sent twisted shadows across his face.

"Not any that I can sense."

"We must prepare for a possible ambush once we reach wherever this is taking us."

"I agree," Xander responded. "Leo, you and Niles provide us with cover from behind. Selena, protect the songress. Gunter I want you up front with Prince Ryoma and I to defend."

"Yes, milord."

"What about Kaden and I?" Corrin questioned.

"Stay with me," Ryoma instructed. "I need your speed kitsune while your healing abilities would be best suited up front, Corrin." She warmed faintly at that and was grateful now she had been taking extra time to practice healing magics with Jakob.

"Everyone know their positions?" There were a number of noises for agreement. "Alright, it feels like it's beginning to slow so everyone be ready."

The room was indeed slowing and soon it came to a grinding halt. Without warning the doors slid open with a bang and light spilled in, nearly blinding them all with its intensity. When she cracked open her eyes she could already see the purple aura of Vallite soldiers waiting for them.

"For the glory of Hoshido!" She jolted at the familiar cry of her elder blood brother as he seemed to recover faster than her, already halfway out of the room before she even registered it.

"No mercy!" Xander echoed and his horse bounded out of the room close on the heels of the Hoshidan prince. Gunter hurried past them to keep up, his mount having been left behind elsewhere after he had come for her.

"Let's go, Corrin!" Kaden growled beside her. She nodded and moved forward a step only to hiss as a ninja suddenly appeared in front of them. Kaden hurriedly hopped in front of her and she caught as his eyes widened when rather than stopping the ninja lunged forward and flipped over the kitsune. His feet lightly stepped across the fox's back and his last step was a shove that caused Kaden to stumble out of the room. The ninja landed in front of her and swiped a shruiken at her face. Corrin grimaced as she leaned back, the tip of it grazing across her nose.

"Pay attention!" Selena bit out and suddenly a sword was sticking out of the man's belly. The mercenary ripped it free and the soldier crumbled to the floor. She gave a breathless thanks and spun around to reach out for the door and the kitsune who was having to hold his own against a naginata user.

"Kaden!"

Then the doors slammed shut and darkness engulfed the room.

Corrin stood stock-still for a moment then was suddenly moving, trying to get her fingers into the crevice of the doors. The room started to go and her attempts became even more desperate as she reached for her Yato to start hacking at the stone.

"Corrin! Enough of this!" She felt Leo's hands grasp her wrists and she struggled against him.

"Let me go, Leo! They don't have a healer! There's only four of them out there and they _need_ us!" His grip only tightened and she felt his horse bump into her.

"There's nothing we can do and you flailing in the dark will only serve to incapacitate someone or damage the doors to the extent they might not open at all!"

"If it was Sakura stuck on the other side I bet you would be using your almighty tome to actually do something useful with it!" She heard his breath hitch and a part of her knew she had pushed too far. Still on his horse, Leo used the height advantage to pry Yato loose from her fingers and leaned down close enough that his armor dug into her back.

"If it was Sakura I would be even worse than you," he hissed out. "Yet it's not and I will have to think logically for both of us it seems! Two of the most powerful weapons are on that other side and both our brothers have the prowess to protect not only themselves but the ones with them as well. Would you breathe deeply and get a _hold_ of yourself? Your decisions now won't affect just you here!"

The dragonskin shuddered at his words and he let her slip out of his grasp. He was right of course. There were four other people in this room and if she swung her sword about like a manic it would surely hit something other than stone and it was obvious the doors wouldn't budge for her meager strength. They would be fine. She had to believe that or she would surely go back to banging on the doors. A warm hand slid into her own and squeezed, and even though she couldn't see in this wretched dark she knew that comforting scent anywhere. She really did need to stop hanging around Keaton.

"Kaden will be safe, Corrin. Ryoma and Xander are two of the strongest members on our army. They will not fall easily," Azura's voice assured her. Taking heart in those words she took a deep breath and pulled away from the songress.

"Seems like we're slowing down again," said Niles. She felt a sword tap on her shoulder and she cautiously reached up to retrieve it from Leo.

"Try to use that on the enemies and not the door this time, sister." The shape-shifter smiled faintly at his jab and set herself up with her brother beside her.

"Alright. Just like Xander said except Leo and I will be in the front this time. Niles, Selena, and Azura you provide us support."

"Because it's not like I've got a sword to help with or anything up front," Selena grumbled.

"Do you complain this much to Lady Camilla? Because if so no wonder she ditched you for Beruka when all this started!" Even Corrin flinched at the outlaw's biting tone.

"You—!"

"Enough!" Leo's tone was commanding and a spark of pride welled up for her brother. "If you two wish to bicker do it once we're out of this godsforsaken place!" She heard the other two shuffle and mutter darkly yet neither objected to the Nohrian prince. The room came to a jarring halt and she raised the Yato defensively in front of her. The doors creaked before sliding open however they weren't the ones Leo and her had stationed themselves in front of.

But the ones behind them.

Selena hissed as light cascaded in and spun around to face the opening. She only had a second to jerk her shoulder shield in front of before a rabbit spirit crashed into her. The magic sent her skidding backwards into Leo's horse while the animal created from it made gorges across her armor with its claws. Niles was yanking Azura behind him while reaching back for his quiver. She and Leo both struggled to turn but within these tight confinements they were forced to do it sluggishly. Selena had to endure magical attacks one after another, her armor smoldering from the extent of damage it was taking. Niles wasn't able to provide much help with them so close and rather than firing with his bow, he had to take to stabbing with the arrows for the magic users who were too close for his range. Azura was crushed between Niles and Corrin, unable to make use of her lance and instead tried to sing energy back into their spirits.

"L-Leo!" Her brother was leafing through his tome in search for a spell that wouldn't harm any of them in the close quarters, and at her call he looked down to her. "Haul me up!" Snapping Brynhildr closed he immediately bent down and grabbed hold of her hand to help pull her up behind him. She abandoned the Yato on the ground—not having neither the space nor time to sheathe it—and instead reached for the Levin sword she carried. Balancing behind her younger brother on her knees she brandished the weapon in the air and called down its magic on those ahead of her. The soldiers were forced backwards as her lightning struck down in front of them again and again. It provided Selena the opportunity to strike down the diviner closest to her while Niles took out another one further back.

"Tenjin, forward! Selena, Niles, move!" Leo's horse leaped forward at his call, the two retainers struggling to get out of its way. "I will erase you all!" Corrin had to wrap an arm around his chest from behind as he ripped his tome open. Purple aura enveloped the pages as they began to flip open one after another on their own. The same color fire erupted from her brother's hand as he snapped it out and trees exploded from the ground to encircle the enemies in a crushing embrace. Bones cracked and snapped from the force and when the trees finally withered away the bodies slid to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.

She offered her support from behind by firing magical attacks at the ones who ventured to close while Leo finished them off. Looking behind her she could see Niles kneeling beside Selena whose face was covered in cuts from the magical spirits she had to endure.

"You wanted to be on the frontlines, and see what that got you?"

"S-shut up, Niles...!" Selena hissed as the outlaw lifted his rod.

"Corrin, we need to push the offensive."

"Right!" With the Vallites having retreated further back for now she used this moment of peace to climb down from Leo's saddle.

 _"One down, and two more to go. Continue to impress me, children."_ She frowned at her father's voice and whipped her blade into a more offensive position.

"What is he talking about?"

"He mentioned three Dragon Veins of before," Leo stated as he urged his horse on. "Someone in our army must have activated one. There are two remaining. Let us be rid of these fools and find them." She nodded and glanced back at the other three to see they were holding the line between the doors.

"I'll open the front for everyone. I need you behind to end them permanently," Corrin said as she put the Levin sword back in its place to instead tug the dragonstone free from her armor.

"Consider it done, sister." Nodding at him she called forth the dragon and reared back with a roar. The dragon shook her head before pinning her wings tight to her sides and running forward. She used her antlers like a battering ram, throwing up the soldiers as easily as she would have feathers while Leo's magic brought them crashing down with either stones or vines that punctured their armor to crush the flesh beneath.

She came to the last soldier and used her speed to leap into the air and spin, bringing the blades of her tail slamming into him. When he hit the wall she gave no moment's rest and instead plunged her antlers into him before ripping them out once more. The diviner slumped to the ground and she turned in time to see Niles and Selena had recovered with the outlaw picking off a pegasus rider.

The dragonskin took a step forward only to pause at a familiar taste of magic in the air. Cocking her head back she narrowed her eyes to see green wisps of energy floating up into the air.

"I found it... Leo," she called back at him. "I found the Dragon Vein!" Any happiness she felt at the revelation was short lived as reinforcements suddenly surged out of the nearby hallway. Cracks rippled across the stone floor as huge sections broke free to go hurtling at the enemies directed by Leo's hand.

"Go, Corrin! We'll cover you so you can activate the Vein." She hesitated but put her trust in their strength. Bowling over an Oni she charged towards the Vein. Corrin didn't even bother to shift back and instead stepped onto the glowing space. She shivered as the magic danced across her scales and she felt a nostalgic sense of power surge through her veins. She had never before used a dragon vein as an actually _dragon_. There was something sorrowful in this magic she had never felt, as if the dragon blood in her was responding differently in this form than her human one.

It felt like loss as she activated the Vein. Like a piece of her was given away that would never return. Was this how the ancient dragons felt when they bestowed their power onto the land?

 _"Good, good. I knew you would make quick work of this test. One remaining Vein,"_ her father's voice boomed around them.

Shaking the feelings of before away she raced forward to offer her support to the remaining members of her party.

Azura looked more like a dancer than a fighter as she maneuvered around the battlefield with Selena close behind. She couldn't spot Niles anywhere in the fray yet he was forgotten when she spotted Leo on the battlefield.

Leo had been knocked free of his horse and the beast was rearing up behind him in fright as a tiger spirit roared towards her brother. He had gotten to his feet just as the spirit slashed its claws across his armor deep enough to rip gashes into it. He stumbled back with a cry of surprise only for an Oni warrior to tangle a hand in his hair and yank his head back while raising his axe.

Corrin roared and put on speed to swing her antlers into his weapon. The axe flew out of the warrior's hand and she took no time to duck her head down to ram him away from Leo. His fingers tore free from Leo's hair—making his head snap to one side—and caused the youngest Nohrian prince to falter to one side, dropping to his knees as pain decorated his features. Without wasting a moment she curled around him protectively and raised a wing to canopy them as the tiger spirit was once again called out. Its magical claws tore easily through the membrane of her wings and she tightened her hold on Leo at the agony that rippled across her nerves.

"C-corrin?" She lifted her head slightly to meet Leo's confused gaze. She grimaced as she felt a weapon score along her flank. Probably the Oni she hadn't killed.

"Are you alright?" She ground the words out as a magical attack splattered against her scales.

"Yes," he winced as he brought a hand to his head and from here she could see blood staining the fair strands. "I think I hit my head when Tenjin got spooked... but I'll be fine. Where's Brynhildr?" The dragon lowered her head against him as a shadow passed and there was a sudden clash of an axe against her horns. It forced her head down to press into Leo's and she growled low in her throat. "Corrin, if you're able to rear up enough to dislodge him I'll be able to skewer him from below." He offered her a shrewd smirk. "I didn't lose my sword after all." She blinked an affirmative and carefully got her feet under her. Bunching her muscles she forced herself up on her hind legs and whipped her head up as she did so to shove the Oni warrior free from her antlers. The warrior stumbled back with his arms windmilling to keep him upright when Leo shot upwards and plunged the sword through his heart in one clean movement. She quickly circled around him with her body as she spotted the diviner raising his weapon to summon a spirit. An arrow pierced through his skull before he had the chance and as he was falling another speared his throat for good measure.

"Leo!" Her brother perked slightly at Niles's voice and he put a hand to rest against her side only to frown as it slipped on the blood spilling down her scales.

"Corrin, you're injured." The dragon folded her injured wing tightly to her side and kept her tail close behind him in case more Vallites appeared.

"So are you," she replied as Niles came towards them. "Which is why you'll be treated first. Selena, can you fetch Leo's horse?"

"Right." She was more than surprised at the response from the mercenary rather than the complaint she was expecting.

"Sit down so I can examine you better, Leo." His retainer instructed firmly and the prince reluctantly obeyed. Azura was by her side and she noticed the red staining the songress's normally blue attire.

"I'm ok, Corrin. Prince Leo I believe this belongs to you." Leo looked up with a wince and he gave a grateful smile as he accepted the tome offered to him.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly and stepped back to Corrin's side. Selena came up behind them with Tenjin in tow, the beast lowering its head to sniff at Leo's hair.

"You should be alright, but I'd advise you see another healer as soon as this battle is finished to check over my work. You gonna stay like that, princess?" The outlaw asked her as he moved away from his master to her side.

"I think it'd be easier for you to heal me like this then we find where it inflicted damage on my human form," she reasoned. "That and..." she stretched her wing out and Azura gasped beside her. The membrane had been completely severed from the upper bone of her wing and hung limply from the secondary bone to brush the ground. Niles whistled and stepped closer to inspect the damage.

"Never really healed a dragon before... guess there's a first time for everything. I have to say though the ragged look fits you well! You would've looked real good in a Nohrian style, princess."

She ignored the heat that twisted in her belly and knelt down so he could better access her wounds.

"I'll scout ahead and make sure there's no one else nearby," Selena was offering and soon was gone.

"Forgive me, sister." Corrin glanced up at Leo's words with a blink. "If I hadn't been so careless you wouldn't have had to protect me." His lips were set in a firm line and he held his tome in a suffocating grip. His frustration was rolling off his tense shoulders in waves.

"There wasn't anything you could have done differently, Leo. Tenjin isn't used to seeing spirits like the Hoshidans use so there's no way you could have guessed it'd spook him." She hoped her voice reflected the smile she couldn't show. "I don't regret protecting you. I would go through anything for you, brother." His pale cheeks lit up red and he coughed as his eyes shifted away from her.

"Regardless, I'll strive to be better in the future. Failure is not an option after all." She nodded with a mental smile on her lips before Niles's hand slid up her scales.

"That's the best I can do for ya, princess. I wouldn't transform again until after this." She slowly raised herself up and stretched her wing out with a faint wince. Niles had been able to mend the wing back to the bone yet it looked as if it was barely hanging in place and her side still ached from where the axe had raked across her scales. She quickly transformed and cringed at the pain that slithered up her spine before steeling her expression.

"Wait, my sword!" Corrin jolted and spun to see that the door from the room of before had sealed shut. "The Yato!"

"Looking for this~?" She looked back at the purring question to see Niles tugging her sword from his quiver carefully. "You wouldn't believe what a pain in the ass it was to carry around a sharp weapon and not cut my quiver free or stab myself in the back. Be grateful."

"Thank you," she replied quickly before Leo could snap at his retainer. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to have this back."

"I'm sure I can think of some ways you can express it," he said with a sly grin. Heat rushed to her face and this time she didn't stop Leo from scolding the outlaw.

"Lady Corrin!" Selena was running towards them. "There's another hallway this way with a door of some sort! I think it's one of those moving rooms again."

"Lead the way." Corrin, Azura, Leo on his mount, and Niles followed after the red-haired mercenary into another room. Just as she said there was a pair of doors like the ones they had been seeing.

"Is there a room that doesn't move in this place?" asked Niles.

"I guess... we'll have to wait for them to open... Father said just one Dragon Vein remained right?"

"Yes... and since it is obviously not here, the final Vein must be in another room. Three rooms in all perhaps."

 _"There, I knew you could pass this little test with ease. Now then, come and personally show me the strength you have acquired since we've been apart!"_ With that declaration Corrin guessed that all the Veins had finally been activated.

The five stumbled as the floor suddenly shook under them, the doors before them splitting open with a shrieking noise of stone on stone. Corrin grimaced at the sound yet more so at the near invisible soldiers that the pulled back doors revealed.

"Looks like we'll be going to see Daddy ourselves!" Niles called as he tugged an arrow out and notched it on his bow.

"Let's push the offensive and move forward!" Corrin looked up at Leo for his strategic opinion and watched him nod above her.

"Stay close and fight hard," Leo instructed above them. They nodded at his words and she ran forward first to meet a naginata user, clashing her sword against his weapon. Selena was there beside her and the red-haired's blade snapped the wooden shaft of the naginata before plunging it into the man's abdomen and ripping it upwards and out.

"C'mon Lady Corrin! Keep up!" Corrin blinked at the vicious grin that was directed her way before nodding and following after her.

There wasn't as many in this room but it was still enough of a number to crash against them and wear them down even further than they already were. Leo was like a silent god of judgement from above on his mount as he rained destruction on all those that came near with a frown of disgust. His retainer near him was the opposite in which he wore a wide grin as he incapacitated soldier after soldier by shooting them in the legs or bellies to make easy pickings for Azura and Selena to finish off. Selena was taking her role as the songress's protector seriously as she stuck close to her side. Slowly but surely however they were broken apart into groups and she unsurprisingly found herself all alone.

"Corrin, I had hoped to meet you in battle." She stiffened at King Sumeragi's voice and pried her sword free from the ninja she had just downed to meet his gaze.

She had broken memories of her childhood. Of a warm hand patting her head. Of gentle eyes and booming laughter that had filled her with glee. The shattered images she had of her father were something she held close to her heart and tried desperately to put back together. This man though... the one standing in front of her with madness brewing in his gaze and lips pulled back in a tight grin was not the father she barely remembered.

This man was a shell.

"Come now, Corrin. I know of the strength and power you hold within so no need to face me with a blade. Come now, avenge your mother!" The dragonskin's eyes widened at that and she instinctively reached for her dragonstone. How long had he known what she was? How far gone was he if he seemed to delight in the fact that he was Mikoto's murderer? She noted the blades he carried and shivered slightly at the wicked gleam the sword pair gave off. She had never fought a foe with two weapons before and for a moment she nearly transformed. However the advice given by Niles came back to her and she abandoned the idea to instead slip into a defensive stance with her Yato. Sumeragi's brow raised as he twisted his Hanfuka blades in his grasp.

"You wish to duel me with a single blade?"

"Please Father," she couldn't help but plead. Yet her words fell on deaf ears as the fallen Hoshido king was rushing towards her.

The young noble barely had time to bring up her sword as his blades crashed against her. His strength made her falter in her step and she stumbled backwards ungracefully. Using this to his advantage Sumeragi caught Yato with one blade and forced her hand upwards while the second split open her armor from hip to shoulder. She jumped back with a gasp and felt the gash with trembling hand. It had not broken through to the skin but another attack like that and it certainly would. What in gods' name were those blades made of?! Grimacing she forced her growing fear down and met his next attack, ducking under one katana and catching the other against Yato. She forced her weight against him to push him back and snatched his wrist with one hand while her sword hand rocketed up towards his shoulder. He was able to bring his secondary blade up and Yato screeched across the metal and instead of piercing the muscle as she hoped merely glanced off his armor and split open his cheek.  
He twisted his hip into her and caused her to tumble backwards away from him as he fingered the cut she had made.

"Well done, Corrin!" His praise sounded hollow in her ears. "I wasn't sure you would get a hit in with the method you're using to take me on! I can show you my full power!" Her eyes darted downwards as one of his feet slid behind him to cause him to fall into an almost lunge position. This was the same stance Ryoma made when—!

She hurriedly dug her feet into a wide stance as he launched towards her with a speed that even Ryoma couldn't match.

His katanas were like living lightning and struck against her blade and armor with enough power to send sparks flying. It didn't help much either that the floor was shifting under her, indicating the room was once again on the move. She barely could see the attacks much less dodge or parry and instead found herself just struggling to survive each swift attack that came one after another. One sliced open her arm, another chipped her armor, while even another slammed into Yato hard enough to jar her teeth. Sumeragi suddenly came close and with his blade twisted down, bashed the kashira end of the tsuka into her face. Her head snapped back from the blow while her nose cracked with blood instantly splashing forth. As she stumbled back with agony his second katana slashed across her chest to form an identical gash to the one before, creating an 'X' on her armor. His foot lifted to slam into her abdomen and send her crashing onto her back. The Yato fell from her grasp and skittered away from her on the floor. She sluggishly reached for the dragonstone on her person only to scream as a blade came plunging down into her bicep to pin it to the ground beneath. Corrin panted hard as she struggled to drag air into her lungs.

Her left arm, already weak before the battle, had been damaged again and wouldn't respond to her wishes at all. The right arm now had a katana in it and even the tiniest movement brought tears to her eyes. Her whole body ached and trembled with fatigue while her armor was in pieces. She couldn't breathe at all through her nose and it throbbed and burned with excruciating pain to the point where it was almost all she felt. Blood steadily poured from her nose and trickled past her lips to coat her tongue with a metallic taste.

Corrin watched through blurry eyes as Sumeragi towered above her to raise his single blade above his head. It explained all the effort he put into cracking her armor. X marked the spot right?  
If she wasn't so tired and engulfed with pain she might have laughed at the cruel irony of it all. Sumeragi had let himself be broken and killed to protect her and now here he was ending her life in a bit of a similar manner to how he had been taken down.

"I had expected a bit more from you, Corrin." Yes well hadn't everyone? "Perhaps when Anankos brings you back with a new purpose too we can fight again."

"Ne...ver," she forced out and blood sprinkled from her lips. "Not his."

"Not yet at least. Until next time, dear one." A snarl sounded behind him and he didn't have time to turn as a fox's head snapped over his shoulder to clamp its jaws around his arm. The front paws were draped across his shoulders to rip its claws into his armor while it stood on its back legs from behind. Sumeragi shouted with pain as Kaden's teeth tore into his arm, the beast shaking its head back and forth to wrought even more damage to the muscles and tendons. Kaden used his tails to twist the king away from him and to the ground hard. Without wasting a moment he transformed midstride to kneel by her side. He was tearing his scarf off and stuffed it in her mouth then without warning, ripped the blade free from her arm. She screamed into the fabric and clenched her teeth around it as her eyes shut tightly. He roughly pulled the clothe free and worked quickly to tightly wrap it around her arm and knot it.

"It'll be ok, Corrin." His promise sounded like a lie yet she clung to it like a lifeline as he slowly and carefully sat her up.

"Hahaa! To think there would be a kitsune down here that I could test my strength against!" She let her eyes slowly open and shuddered at Sumeragi's image. His arm was mangled and pieces of his chest plates had been torn away by Kaden's attack. Yet he had the katana dropped in the fox's attack back in his grasp balanced in his working hand. Kaden tightened his arm around her shoulders and cautiously pulled away. Once he was sure she could sit up without him he called out the fox and stood defensively in front of her. His fur was bristled and made him look twice as big while the flames by his shoulders looked larger as they flickered menacingly. His eyes were hardened and his lips were peeled back in a snarl to fully display the sharp teeth beneath.

"I don't care if you're her father or not," the fox spat. "If you hurt Corrin I'll tear you apart!"

"Come then!" Kaden took no time to race forward with a roar and ducked under Sumeragi's swing to fasten his teeth into his chest armor. He ripped it free easily and leaped into the air, twisting to bring his hind legs crashing into Sumeragi. The king stumbled back yet as Kaden advanced he steadied himself enough to slice the blade across the fox's muzzle to his forehead. Yet the shape-shifter didn't stop and instead hopped up to dig his fangs into the man's shoulder.

Sumeragi let out a screech of pain and dropped his katana while Kaden's hind legs tangled with the king's. The combined weight of the kitsune and tripping over his legs caused Sumeragi to go toppling backwards but the fox never released its prey. His teeth moved from his shoulder to his throat and ripped ribbons of flesh free. During this his front claws were raking across his chest like he was trying to dig a hole through it.

And all the while Sumeragi screamed until he had nothing left to make sounds with and gurgled before going silent.

Corrin watched with frozen horror at the savagery that Kaden was exhibiting. This was the fox demon that trained all his life to slaughter humans. The kitsune who had bathed in human blood and sought out more. It was then she realized that perhaps he had used illusions on her before and the happy bright shape-shifter she knew was only a facade used to lure humans in.

"St-stop..." She couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go on until there was nothing left of the man. Painfully she forced her body on all fours and crawled towards him. Kaden hadn't ceased in his attack and as she grew closer she could hear the inhuman growls and snarls rolling out of his throat. "S-stop... stop it!" The dragonskin reached out towards him only to yelp and jolt back as the fox spun on her and nearly snapped her fingers off. The normally white fur was stained black around his muzzle and paws. His crimson eyes flickered with recognition and met hers and she shivered at the ice in them. "T-that's... enough... please." He stared at her a moment more before stepping off Sumeragi's body and to the side.

She had thought the Vallites didn't have blood. She and the others had been fighting them for weeks and she had never noticed any blood before when they fell or on their weaponry, only black sludge at times. Yet now she realized why.

The instant Kaden had moved aside the smell of rotting flesh swept over her with a stench so strong she gagged at it. His neck had been nearly severed by the work of the kitsune's teeth and the muscles that had been flayed open were withered and blackened. Kaden had nearly hollowed out his chest to the point that she could see the white gleam of rib bones. Inside the cavity was black goo that oozed out of the wounds to drip to the floor beneath the body. It was then she understood that these were organs. While the outside of the bodies had been kept pristine to look human, the insides of these Vallite warriors had rotted just like a normal corpse and the blood had congealed inside them to create this disgusting mess of bodily fluids that could never escape. What sort of pain did they feel as they slowly decomposed within themselves?

Corrin scooted away but she couldn't escape the smell and instead twisted to the side suddenly and retched. She heard Kaden come to her side and he offered her no apology.

"P-please... cover him..." She begged without looking at him, motioning instead to her cape as she felt another wave of sickness sweep over her. His fur brushed against her neck as he leaned forward to grasp the material with his teeth and rip it free. Soon he was padding away from her again.

She wasn't sure how many times she vomited before he came back to her side. Kaden dipped his head down and she wrapped her arms around his neck mechanically as he twisted his body under hers to lift her from the ground. He only took her a few paces away before his voice rumbled under her.

"I won't apologize for what I did. He took great care to cause you pain so I returned the favor." Corrin squeezed her eyes shut at his words and wrapped her hands tightly around his fur. "I will _always_ protect you."

"Corrin!" He halted at the voice and she wearily lifted her head to see Ryoma's familiar figure come to a halt beside them. "By the gods what happened...?" She saw him look behind them. Saw his figure stiffen and his jaw clench. His fingers curled into fists beside him.

"He threatened Corrin. So I ended him," Kaden suddenly stated. Coldly. Savagely. Ryoma was rigid as a board and for a moment she wondered if he would attack the kitsune.

"My father... was a good man. A just king. That man... was a shadow of what my father was. I wish I could have ended him myself for trying to destroy that image of him. You did right by my sister. You did right by Hoshido." The kitsune stayed silent even as Ryoma moved closer. "Let me take Corrin so you can both rest easy." He gave no protest as her elder brother scooped her up and the dragonskin nestled closer to him. She buried her face in his armor and tried to breathe in his scent if only to erase the decaying smell that had wreathed around Kaden's fur. Corrin kept her gaze off the fox even as she heard him trot beside them because for the first time since knowing the kitsune...

She was afraid of him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Tenjin is the Japanese god of scholarship  
Tsuka is the handle of a katana  
Kashira is the buttcap of a katana**

I feel like I make Corrin seem weak in this fic. It's not my intention, however compared to everyone else she should be weaker. Besides, the king has trained all his life—and afterlife—to fight so I have no hope that Corrin could ever come close to beating him. I think Kaden and Keaton could be absolutely terrifying nightmares which is what I tried to recreate a bit here. I mean, they're bred to murder humans. Doesn't get more horrifying than that. This will begin the descent into admitting feelings and all those lovely things.

Please make sure to check out the **poll on my profile** to decide the romance path this'll take!

Thank you again for all your support with reviews/faves/follows! I appreciate it greatly!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	17. Avoiding Scales

Fur and Scales

There hadn't been any causalities in the last battle but there had still been pain. Corrin wasn't the only one rushed to the healer's tent after the battle and the moans of agony that surrounded her sounded like a death song.

It was a blurry couple of days for her. It spiraled into pain and voices of people she knew yet couldn't quite place. Voices that promised she'd be alright even though she already knew that was a lie. Both arms were having to be healed while the wounds inflicted by both her Father and his soldiers were tended to. She remembered someone mentioning a broken rib; probably from the kick that sent her on her backside. Her nose had been nearly snapped in half and most of her pain stemmed from it. The days were long mostly because they felt never-ending. The tent offered little evidence of the change of morning to night and the smell of herbs and blood was beginning to be suffocating. The only bliss that came was through sleep.

"Corrin...?" The dragonskin groaned at her name. "Big sister?" Opening her eyes she found Elise's face hovering inches from her nose. She could see her own reflection in those familiar purple orbs. "Oh you're awake!" She cringed at the volume and the young princess was quickly moving away. "You've been slipping in and out of sleep for a few days now so I'm glad I was able to finally rouse you!" She hurried back over to her side and plopped down on the bedroll. "Here," she offered a bowl full of brownish liquid. "Drink this. It'll boost your strength." Corrin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sister as she sluggishly sat up. Elise's smile never wavered and so she took the drink and took a small sip.  
Only to spit it out in her sister's face.

"Ugh! What is that? It tastes like... like... I don't even know! Dung, bugs, and whatever bloody dead things Keaton has stored in his tent! Gah! The taste is all over my tongue!"

"Well that test went well," Elise muttered as she wiped at her face with a disgusted scowl. "Least I know you can taste. If your nose was still as bad as it was you wouldn't have tasted anything." Corrin paused in scraping her tongue to reach up and touch at her face. The area surrounding her nose was still tender and she could feel how swollen it was without even looking.

"How... how long have I been here?"

"This is the fourth day," Elise supplied with a faint frown. "Your body sustained a lot of damage and it went into shock. Sakura and I... we were really afraid you might slip into a coma and never come out..." She shook herself and offered a small smile. "But I knew you were strong! I told everyone so when they were worried."

"So no one is...?"

"Everyone is ok! Well. Kaze and Charlotte are still recovering but they'll be ok. I need to see how you are though so lift your arms for me." Corrin raised a brow as she put the disgusting brew as far from her as possible.

"Lift my arms?"

"Lift 'em high!" Elise chirped as she stuck her arms high in the air. The dragonskin hesitated a moment more before complying. She hissed as a tightness snapped around the muscles of her right arm, forcing her to keep it only half-way above her head. "We'll need to work on repairing those tendons still... Ok! Now! Wiggle your fingers." Corrin obeyed without question this time and successfully did as asked. "Good! Left arm stiffness seems gone and means the nerves in your right arm aren't damaged still. You can lower them now!" Elise scooted closer and gently pressed her fingertips against the ridge of her nose which earned her another hiss of pain. "Still a bit soft... bruising is good though because the blood is clotting and not escaping somewhere else. I'd be a lot more worried if your face didn't look like a Faceless head!"

"It looks like what?!"

"Nothing! You're beautiful, big sister~!" Elise planted a kiss between her eyes before swiftly bouncing to her feet. "I'll go get your boyfriends! I'm sure they'll be really excited to see you finally awake. It took Jakob _and_ Camilla threatening to get them to leave!"

"N-no!" Elise jolted to a stop mid-skip.

"Big sister...?" Corrin winced and let her gaze fall to her lap.

"I... would rather not see them right now. O-or... anyone. Please." Elise frowned and slowly came back to kneel by her side.

"Are you ok, Corrin...?" The young noble took a breath and pasted her most deceiving smile onto her lips.

"Yes, Elise. I'm fine. I'm just really tired still and dealing with the two of them at the same time is... exhausting. I'd rather just wait to see them until I don't look like a Faceless without a mask." Her youngest sister giggled at that.

"You really would scare them... Ok. I'll go get Sakura so we can continue the healing then you can get some most deserved rest!"

"You rest too alright? I don't want you or Sakura working yourselves too hard."

"We learned from the best, big sister~!" With that cheerful backhanded compliment, her bubbly sister stood and skipped out. The instant she was gone Corrin let her smile drop and her fingers slowly clenched.

She was avoiding them she knew. Eventually she would have to face them yet the idea of seeing Kaden again flipped her stomach. All she could see of him now was a snarling face with blackened blood staining his teeth and fur. She shuddered at the image and wrapped her arms around herself. It was the second time she had seen one of the shape-shifters lose themselves to the bloodlust. They had tried to train her not to do the same yet there they were tearing bodies apart like paper! Fear gripped her heart in an icy vice and she felt her shoulders curl inward. Would she ever become that way? She nearly had lost herself in that first transformation, almost choking the life out of Azura.

Like she had to the Nohrian mage so long ago.

Corrin's breath hitched at his face that floated into her mind. What if it happened again and she couldn't control herself? Kaden had nearly bit her fingers off so lost in the bloodlust and he had been training himself against that for so many more years than she had! Anger was obviously the cause of it and the last time she had been that angry was when those bandits had threatened her and her small group at the Bottomless Canyon. Honestly she was full of pent up rage. She could feel it licking against the edges of her consciousness every time she transformed. What if one day it all broke free?  
She'd be a monster.

Corrin bolted to her feet, ignoring the pain and the way the world spun to stumble towards the exit. She couldn't breathe in this place!

Tearing the flap open she barely registered it was nighttime as she started walking in a random direction. There was hardly anyone out and her bare feet were soundless against the grass. She came to a shuddering stop once she realized where she had been walking towards.  
Kaden's tent loomed in the distance with warm light spilling out of the crevices the tent provided. Of course she would automatically go here. He had sorted out all of her problems before hadn't he?  
Only now he was the problem.

She grit her teeth and forced herself to walk past it instead to Keaton's tent. Yet she also breezed past this and stopped in front of the large gate leading out to the Deep Realms. She was panting harshly now and her chest seemed to be tightening. Even outside it still felt like she couldn't get enough air! Her eyes fell on the staircase leading up to the top of the fortress walls. It was mostly used for patrols and there was bound to be someone up there yet at this point she didn't care. She just needed air.

She quickly ascended the stairs and once at the top took a deep breath. The dragonskin leaned against the stone and tried to calm her pounding heart. _Breathe in, breathe out..._

"Sister?" The noble stiffened at the title and slowly tilted her gaze up to see Ryoma staring worriedly down at her. His face mask had been removed and made his features softer. His hair, normally held back by the armor, was free to fall across his eyes. The whole thing made him seem so much younger than he was. She almost didn't recognize him without the familiar red armor he donned.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll just... go back down—"

"What are you doing out of the healer's tent? Are you alright?" She didn't have a good answer for that and chose to be silent instead. After a moment her brother nodded. "I see... Well. If you're up here you might as well come and keep me company. If you don't mind of course."

"No, no, that's... that's fine," she murmured. She shyly shuffled over to his side and a comfortable silence enveloped them. It was odd being up here and able to see everything below her. She could see the layout of their fort and the tents of her army spread out beneath her. A few bodies were shuffling around the camp and even from this distance she could pick out traits that helped her know who they were. For a brief second she wondered if Anankos ever looked out on the people of Valla this way.

"It's a little strange..." She blinked out of her stupor to look up at her brother. He had his arms crossed and face straight ahead. "I expected to see the kitsune and the wolfskin with you once you were well. They always seem to be around you."

"W-well—!" She sputtered at a response to that as she felt her face begin to burn. "It's not like we're attached!"

"Really? The camp thinks otherwise."

"The camp?!" His eyes finally fell on her and she bristled at the amusement that sparkled in his eyes.

"Do you truly think no one has noticed the tight bonds you three have formed? It's almost enough to make one jealous." There was a spark of something in his gaze but it died the moment she thought she recognized what it was. "Is something amiss?" Corrin blinked before slowly letting out a breath.

"I didn't know it was so obvious to everyone..." She muttered under her breath. Crossing her arms over the top of the wall she paused to formulate her question. "How do you... not hate him?"

"Who?"

"Kaden." His lips tilted in a frown at the kitsune's name.

"You're speaking of Father." His voice broke at the last word and she winced. "I went back to see him after I made sure that you were being taken care of. I discovered something rather interesting." He leaned against the bricks with her and she felt his arm brush against hers. "Even though it must have been hours when I went back your cape over him hadn't even been stained yet. Time must pass considerably slowly in Valla compared to this astral plane. Or perhaps it's switched."

"That... explains why it seems we're able to stay in the fort and train so long yet Valla seems as if nothing has changed."

"Yes..." He sighed before continuing. "I suppose a part of me had hoped perhaps he was still alive. I had wanted a chance to speak to him one more time like Mother. Yet... it was not to be. Your kitsune did his job well." She winced at the sharp tone that his voice took on. "I am still glad he did."

"You're... glad?"

"Yes. As I said before, that was not my Father. I remember still the strength and power he possessed, the warmth of his love. My Father trained but he never fought for glory or the twisted pleasure of it like this shell did. I am glad the others did not see him. Hinoka knows of it yet we have both agreed that it is not to be spoken of to Takumi or Sakura. They don't need that burden. Mother suffered under Anankos for months after her death but Father... he was under that dragon's control for _years_. I am not even sure if he would have even been able to speak like Mother. In a way, I am grateful for what the kitsune did. I wish it had not been in such a gory fashion, but his suffering is finally over. That is what I hope for at least."

"I'm afraid of him, big brother," she whispered. She ignored the feeling of his eyes on her. "I know he was protecting me but he tore into Sumeragi like... like I had never seen. He was the fox demon everyone talked about... what _he_ talked about. Then Keaton has done the same! Lost himself to, to some call that we hear in blood!"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. Kaden almost did, but he caught himself."

"Do you think they'll hurt you?"

"Of course not. But... but what if the Kaden I love isn't real? You didn't see his eyes. They were like ice! Cold, blank... I couldn't read him at all. What if he's just an illusion? What if that childish behavior of Keaton's is just to draw people in? What if… the two I love are just lies to get humans to trust them?"

"Love?" Corrin's breath caught and her head snapped up towards him once she realized her mistake.

"I-I didn't mean... Love is a little _strong_... I meant..."

"Corrin," Ryoma's voice rumbled. "May I harbor a secret with you?" The dragonskin blinked before giving a nod. Her brother paused to look out over the camp below them. "I was falling in love with Scarlet." She went rigid at the wyvern rider's name. "I realized it about half-way into the war. It may have been when she helped to convince me to travel after you. She was a beautiful fighter, nothing like we have in Hoshido. The bond between her and her mount may even put our Sky Knights to shame. I still have not seen someone with such a prowess with an axe. I had determined that after this war I would tell her how I feel. Once this matter was over and my family was safe, I would confess my love. I put my duty to my kingdom first. Then she was gone."

Ryoma's shoulders were trembling yet she couldn't see any tears on his face. Xander and Ryoma were very similar. They both put family and responsibility above all else, even themselves. Xander was like a shield. He defended his family from everything and tried to shield them from all the evil the world threw their way. He never broke-he couldn't afford to-but everyone could see the dents and wear he had taken over the years. Yet his siblings stood firm by his side to try and support any weight he bore, Camilla more than anyone.

However Ryoma was a sword. He protected his family with strength, sometimes having to leave them behind to take on the frontlines alone. Just like Xander he never broke, yet unlike her other brother, he was a blade. Swords were never meant to show their weaknesses. Looking at her blood brother now, she wondered just how much that had affected him.

Hesitantly she reached a hand out and placed it on his arm. Her brother didn't shift away yet he didn't move closer either.

"I regret not telling her any sooner," he continued. "Even knowing I couldn't have saved her I wish I let her know how I felt."

"But... wouldn't it have hurt more? What if she had returned the feelings? You would have loved each other only to... lose her. Wouldn't that be more painful to have had it then lose it like that?"

"It may have been. I'll never know. But I'll also never know what it felt like to have her love me. Maybe if I had said something I would have known if love was even possible. Now I will never know." He took a breath and his fingers slid over her own resting on his arm. "If I had my pick, I would rather have something and lose it than never know what it felt like not to have it.  
"Losing you hurt," he suddenly said. "It hurt more than I can put into words. I felt as if I had failed not only you but the rest of my family as well. Yet those years I had with you I wouldn't give up for anything." His brown eyes shifted down to meet hers. "Not having you in my life would have been far worse. While I had to endure the pain of losing you, it was worth it in the end." Ryoma smiled softly. "So even though it hurts more to have something then lose it, at least you were able to have it in the first place."

"I'm sorry, big brother..." She murmured and his fingers tightened around hers. "I'll keep your secret safe."

"Sister," he called quietly to gain her attention. "I will not pry into your personal life. I feel I still do not have the right, but allow me to give you something to remind you of what I said." He pulled away from her and fished a small pouch from his vest to offer it to her.

"What is this?" She loosened the tie and tipped the contents out in her palm. "It's... a ring?"

"When you were gone, all of us agreed to make you this ring so that when we were reunited you'd know that we never forgot you." The dragonskin felt her throat start to tighten as she examined the simple jewelry. It was a gold band with what looked like branches etched into the metal. Tiny blossoms like from the sakura trees adorned them.

"You always carried this?"

"I did. I never wanted to lose it so I felt it safest on my person. Just because you lose something doesn't mean it's always gone. King Garon may have taken you yet he could never take your memory from us. Or the love we had for you. It is my hope for you that you keep this to remind you that pain may come with love however pain comes with everything. You should never let it stop you from making a decision. Not like my choices." The last sentence was murmured so faintly she almost missed it.

Corrin silently tested out the ring on each finger to find it fit her middle finger best. Sliding it on she twisted her hand back and forth to see the moonlight dance off the metal.

"Thank you," she breathed. "For everything." The noble took a deep breath before letting it out through her teeth. She was still afraid. Afraid that maybe Keaton was as terrifying as that day they raged against the bandits. Afraid that the sunny kistune she had fallen for was a mask that hid coldness, yet she would never know unless she tried to find out. Without warning she turned and threw her arms around Ryoma from behind, snaking them under his own to wrap around his waist. She snuggled her head into his back when she felt him stiffen against her. "I love you as well. All of you," she added. "If you ever need to free yourself of secrets again I will be glad to listen to you, big brother." There was a moment of silence before she felt his quiet laughter shake him against her. One hand reached down to pat hers while the other shoved his hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure which of us helped who here. I would hurry back to the healer's tent if I were you though. I believe I see Princess Elise's bouncing form heading back there." A part of her was loathe to leave him. It was the most she had bonded with her elder brother since this war and she wanted more. She needed to know more about the blood family that never stopped loving her even when she forgot them.

But, facing an angry Elise was what caused her to reluctantly pull herself away. Besides, if she was going to stop avoiding Kaden she needed all the strength her little healing sisters could give. She started down the stairs and paused to look back at her brother. Once more his arms were crossed and he looked out upon the fort like a man made of stone.

Corrin knew better now.

"Goodnight Ryoma," said the dragon.

"Goodnight Corrin," said the warrior. She smiled brightly at the warmth he gave her name before making her way down the staircase.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for everyone who voted or reviewed for my poll! So the results are in and the romance will be shifting to an **OT3**! For my peeps that wanted KadenxCorrin only, I'm sorry but the votes have spoken. But, it'll still have that ship in there, just sprinkled with more wolfskin than maybe you anticipated! The next few chapters (may be only one, I'll have to see how long it gets) will be more focused on shifting onto the confessions and such.

Thank you all for the support! It makes me happy to see you enjoy my work. -tips hat- Can't believe we're almost at twenty chapters and this all started with a one-shot, haha! :)

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	18. Confessing Fur and Scales

Fur and Scales

It took a few more days for her two younger sisters to finally allow her out of the healing tent. It took a couple more to convince herself to find the two shapeshifters that she had been avoiding. It had made her feel so guilty hearing them outside the tent flap as Elise or Sakura sent them away. Eventually they stopped coming around and the lack of their presence had twisted something inside of her. Being without them felt… wrong.

She paced outside the blacksmith's forge, settling on the side to avoid being seen. Kaden was her first target.

Of what, she still wasn't sure.

All she knew was she wanted to see them again, both the fox and the wolf. She wasn't sure if she wanted to call it love-still too unsure and cautious of the word-and was left struggling for how to define these feelings.

Corrin stiffened as she heard the kitsune's voice and she poked her head out to see him grinning and waving goodbye to Hinata. It had to be time for him to switch as the swordsman went in and Kaden started walking off.

Now or never…

"Kaden," she called and the kitsune immediately snapped his head in her direction. His eyes glittered as he lunged at her, earning a sharp squeak as he fastened his arms around her.

"Corrin!" He nuzzled her fiercely as his embrace tightened. "Are you alright? Your sisters kept sending us away and I was really worried! You're okay… right?" She warmed at his concern as he pulled his face away though he still hovered close. The other part of her bent under her guilt. She didn't deserve either of them…

"I'm fine now, thank you Kaden. I'm… sorry I didn't contact you or Keaton. I just… needed some space." His eyes darkened and he carefully pulled away. The lack of his sudden warmth left her colder than before.

"I see…" She winced and looked at her fingers as she steepled them together.

"I needed time to think over everything." He stepped back slightly from her and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"What did you decide?" His voice was quiet and she immediately reached for his hands to comfort them both.

"That I can't live without you and Keaton by my side. You… what you did wasn't wrong. I've done just as much, and you were protecting me. I'm not afraid, and I'm… so sorry if I ever made you think I was." His fingers tightened on hers and he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, his breath warming her face.

"Corrin," he smiled brightly down at her as his nose nuzzled against her cheek. "I couldn't be without you two either. I really, really love you. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time! I've never felt like this for anyone but me!" He said with a laugh. "Being with you, and Keaton, makes me so happy… I wanna be with both of you forever!" Corrin's eyes widened and she felt the words she had die in her throat.

"You… what?" He pulled away with a grin as he laced their fingers together.

"I love all your expressions; you just fascinate me! And you're more beautiful than me-which is hard to do!-and fun, plus you're kind. I can't imagine missing a single moment with you! You bring me so much joy, so I have to spend all my time repaying you!" Corrin blinked and her jaw worked as she felt her face burn as he continued to gush out praises. All his words made her chest swell and a smile come to her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered, the words coming out without thought. His eyes widened as his grip slackened on her fingers.

"You do?" She clamped her mouth shut and wished she could melt into the brick behind her. But at the same time… saying those words aloud sounded right. They filled her with happiness just like most moments spent with him did.

"Yes, I do," she laughed. "You make me smile, and just being with you brings me such peace… I don't think I could have gotten this far without the two of you guiding me and supporting me." He grinned and his tail wrapped around her leg as his hands moved to cup her face.

"Can I kiss you? I've wanted to since you saved me from poison! Maybe even before then! I can, can't I?" Her face burned even further and his lips twisted into a smirk as he bent closer, her back pressing into the stone behind her. "You're so adorable when you blush like that."

"Because you're embarrassing me!" She accused and he laughed.

"That embarrasses you? Well what are you going to do when I tell you that you're beautiful?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Or smart?" Another kiss to her nose. "Or kind? Or special? Or tell you I'll spend every minute of the day reminding you of all the rest of the reasons I love you?" Every new compliment earned her another kiss someplace on her face until finally he was hovering breaths away from her lips. "Cause I do love you. I'll love you forever _and_ always." He caught her lips in a quick and chaste kiss. When he pulled away she caught his glowing eyes and smiled in response.

"Guess I'll have to repeat all those things back to you," Corrin said as she grabbed his neck to tug him down for a longer kiss. The surprise on his face made it all worth it as she snuggled closer into his warmth.

Everything about this filled her with happiness. Being separated from the shapeshifters for so long had really chipped away at her, and being with Kaden now had only revealed that loss. He was so warm and accepting. How could she have ever been afraid that his warmth was a lie? A little voice whispered within though that she had better enjoy this because once this war was over, she'd be left alone in Valla.

"Corrin, Kaden?" They broke apart at a voice and her body turned towards Keaton's form that appeared. Her heart swelled at his presence, but soon dropped at the expression on his face. Kaden stepped towards him with a beaming smile.

"Keaton! Guess what we have to tell you!" His ears pinned to his skull and the fox halted in his steps at the Wolfssenger's heated glare.

"I think I can see what you were going to say!" He hissed as his fingers clenched by his side. "I wanted to check on the princess, but I can see you made sure of that!" Corrin's eyes shot open wide at his pained growl and she carefully walked towards him.

"Keaton, wait we-" The dragon jerked back as he snapped his teeth at her before turning tail and fleeing from the two of them. Her hand dropped and she tilted her head back to catch Kaden's shocked eyes.

"We need to go after him. H-he doesn't know, and I… I've never seen him like that…" Kaden murmured as he looked back to where Keaton disappeared.

"But wait… you…" she paused to consider. How she felt about Kaden was exactly how she felt for Keaton. Her eyes widened as she stared at her hands. She _loved_ them **both**? But… she had never seen anyone with more than one person. That wasn't right was it? Yet she couldn't just choose one of them, especially after seeing that brokenness taking over the wolf's features. Besides, when did she ever care what others thought? After all wasn't she the one that defied what everyone thought to start a war on an invisible enemy?

"I love him too," he interrupted her thoughts and she stiffened at his words. He smiled softly at her as he caught her fingers in his own. "Your face is so expressive, I love it. My kind isn't tied to one mate most of the time, so this isn't difficult for me. We believe in soulmates, and if there's more than one, that's something to celebrate! There's always been signs of soulmates that the kitsune follow and I've been checking them off for both of you! But... How do _you_ feel?" Corrin's lips pursed at his question as she thought over what he said. She greatly wanted to ask what was even on a soulmate checklist, yet pushed that back to focus on the issue at hand.

She didn't lie when she said she couldn't live without them. She needed them both and this feeling had to be love. So it would be extremely different than what she had seen during this war in other couples, but… the image of being squished between the two of them made her smile up at him.

"I'm more worried about Keaton's reaction than mine," she said quietly. "Let's split up to go and find our wolf." He grinned and leaned down to peck her cheek.

"Well we're going to be the talk of the camp! A dragon, a fox, and a wolf. We're a force to be reckoned with! Hahah!" He laughed at her mortified expression at the reminder that soon the camp would know-including her many siblings-and danced off with continued laughter. _Oh my gods Takumi is going to skewer us all,_ she thought with terror. Nevermind what Xander would do! Or Hinoka… Camilla already threatened them once, she wasn't sure she could handle another round. The dragon groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. Why didn't she think this thing through?

With another sigh Corrin started to explore the camp. However no matter where she went, or who she spoke to, there wasn't a trace of the wolf.

"He can't have just disappeared!" Corrin cried as she threw her hands up into the air. She rubbed at her temples as Kaden massaged her shoulders. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her nose.

"Hey, calm down. We'll find him! It'll be fine!" He promised with a smile.

"But his face, Kaden…" she murmured as she reached up to grab his hands. "I can't get it out of my head. What if we can't find him…?" The fox frowned faintly before moving forward to nuzzle against her hair.

"Why don't you go rest a bit? I'll keep looking. Later, I'll be sure to come back and update you. But you just finished healing so there's no reason for you to wear yourself out now." She opened her mouth to protest however seeing his concern she slowly allowed the words to dry up. She merely nodded as his hands dropped from her shoulders to instead grip her own. "Don't worry, princess, we'll find him." He kissed her knuckles and she could feel the heat rise to her face. This kind of physical affection was still far too new to get used to.

Kaden chuckled as he pulled away from her grip, happily bounding off to continue his search. The jerk…

She smiled despite herself as she made her way to her treehouse. She'd take his advice and try to rest before going back for Keaton.

She paused on the ladder to see a light streaming from her home. She sighed and pushed it open to greet the unwelcome guest.

"Hey princess." Corrin froze at the familiar voice. Keaton was curled up on her floor like a dog however in his human form as his lackluster gaze met hers. She gently closed the door and knelt in front of him. The wolf didn't move and only directed his eyes down.

"Keaton, we were looking everywhere for you…" she started softly. He snorted.

"To rub it in my face I'm sure," he sneered. Corrin winced and scooted closer to him.

"No, of course not…" Keaton whimpered as her fingers threaded through his fur.

"Why him? I love you too you know!" His face exploded into color yet he pushed her hand away as he sat up. "You smell so nice, and you're beautiful. How can I not love someone so smart and understanding as you? You're one of the best treasures I've ever found and I can't let you go! I _won't_ let you go," he growled as he moved closer.

"I'm not an object like your treasures, Keaton," she responded hotly. His eyes glittered and she felt her own cheeks redden at his intensity.

"You're right. You're better. So why does he get you? Why do you get him? Just because he got closer to you first doesn't mean he should keep you for himself! I love you! I'll show you I can love you just as well as him!" The wolf lunged at her and his lips crashed hard against her own. Unlike Kaden his affection was harsh and his weight shoved her to the floor. The wolf's teeth tore into her skin and she gave a gasp of pain as his fingers framed her face with his claws piercing through his gloves. Keaton pulled away to allow her a breath of air and quickly lowered his head to nuzzle it under her chin. "I _love_ you so much, my princess. You'll stay with me won't you? Please…?"

She panted as he sat up to stare down at her. His tail wagged slowly behind him as he rested his forehead to hers. The dragon carefully cupped his face to gently push him away.

"Keaton, first off. Never do that again without asking, because your fangs hurt like hell." His ears fell back against his skull while his tail went limp.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…" He tried to pull away only to find her grip holding him in place. "Princess…?" He asked confusedly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do love you. I don't want to leave you either." She smiled faintly at him as pink dusted his features.

"Y-you love me?" He grinned and sat up to let out a howl, the dragon wincing at the volume. "I love you too! I'll always love you!" Well damn. If the camp didn't have suspicions by now, they were surely made or confirmed with that racket... His face suddenly fell and he moved back to allow her to sit up. "What about Kaden?"

"You rang?" Keaton yelped at the fox's voice. The kitsune snickered as he closed the door behind him to instead sit across from the two of them. "Good job finding him, Corrin!"

"Pretty sure I didn't, but sure, I'll take the compliment." Keaton frowned as his eyes flickered between them questioningly.

"I don't… understand?" He went stiff as a board as Kaden leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. He jerked away with a blood red hue as the dragon inched closer to peck his cheek.

"We should probably talk…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I did this confession justice! I feel like… it could have been better, but I hadn't been planning on OT3 so my apologies! I kinda had a thing going but dangit Keaton just messed up my timeline and whatnot but that's aok. I can't really imagine the story without him in it now. Haha. stupidtsunderewolf.

Work is winding down where I won't have to make lesson plans every day~ Yay! I might actually be able to finish FF15 and start KH2.8! ;0;

ALSO. WHERE ARE MY SHAPESHIFTER BABIES IN FIRE EMBLEM HEROES?! I FEEL GYPPED. ALSO FE9 PEEPS WHERE ARE YOU?! -sobs in a corner-

 **Guest:** Thank you for your question! Nope there will only be one ending! I will merely shift around the ending I already had planned a bit (or a lot, who knows) so it fits the couple chosen. :)

 **Cordelia's Bra:** I feel so honored you'd make an account just to vote for my poll ;3;/ Super sorry you lost your password though!

 **Oily Faces:** I getcha man, I wanted like. All the husbands in fates. Multiple saves just aren't the same as having a mini harlem in one game!

Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! It helps remind me to keep this story going. Can't believe it's been so long since I updated. X x; oops.

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	19. Betrayed Scales

Fur and Scales

 **Warning: Spoilers ahead plus mild violence**

Not long after all the confessing was out in the open, the two canine shape-shifters wanted to move in with her. She was adamant that ' _No, you can't sleep with me, not on the bed, or the floor, hey don't just bring your stuff in here!'_

Despite her arguments and firm scoldings she woke up one morning to find the two standing below her tree trunk with piles of their belongings next to them. She sighed heavily as she descended and put her hands on her hips in preparation for another telling off.

"Corrin, wait! Before you go all… dragon on us," Keaton started with Kaden snickering beside him. "Can't you let us give our reasons? Please…?" Damn his adorable tail wagging. With a long exhale she dropped her arms and nodded. The two beamed and they straightened their shoulders. Apparently they'd been rehearsing this…

"First reason! We are both soft and fluffy, so that will provide you with extra warmth!" Keaton began their list.

"Second, we have excellent hearing so we're perfect guards! You've been threatened twice now, and there are times where the soldiers have slipped into this realm before." Corrin gave an unhappy nod at that.

"Third, we don't have a lot of time left before we head back to our realm," Keaton murmured with his ears drooping. "It might be awhile before we can see each other again since we'll need to go back to our people." Her heart clenched at that and she shifted uneasily. However any worry was literally shoved away as Kaden leaped forward to wrap his arms around her waist, dragging her yelping form against him for a tight embrace.

"Fourth, we love you and want to touch, hold, and squeeze you, as much as shapeshifter-ly possible!" Her cheek was squished against his while Keaton quickly hopped over to her other side to enfold her in much the same. Damn them.

"Fine, fine! Just let me breathe!" They cackled as they pulled away and high-fived each other above her head. "But! We're laying down some ground rules." The two males blinked as they stepped further away.

"Rules?" Keaton questioned with a cock of his head.

"Yes. First rule, I will always get the bed. It was mine first so don't think I'll let you shove me off of it! So, saying that, no beast forms on it!" They whined at that yet with her dark look they quickly scampered back. "Second, no raw meat or dead things."

"What? That rule is put directly to me!" Keaton protested.

"No, no, I'm with Corrin on this. I don't even have scents as strong as what your tent smells like, Kea." The wolfskin looked between them before growling and crossing his arms.

"Fine, take all the fun out of everything…" The dragon rolled her eyes before holding up three fingers.

"Third, no perfumes sprayed around my treehouse." This time it was Kaden who looked indignant.

"They smell good!"

"They smell strong!" Keaton barked at him with a smug smirk. Kaden narrowed his eyes yet sighed and let his ears droop.

"Neither of you appreciate the amazing advantages of natural oils…" Corrin couldn't help the small smile pulling at her lips.

"Lastly, you're allowed to bring _some_ of your things. If you try to bring everything it'll put so much junk in there that we won't fit! So let's start now by going through these piles of… stuff."

It took nearly four hours of organization for them to all three come to a consensus on what would enter the tree house. Kaden and Corrin both put their foot down on some of Keaton's more… pugnant treasures, while the wolf and dragon stood firmly against the overwhelming amount of pillows, blankets, and hair care supplies that the kitsune wanted to cart into the wooden house. Two more hours passed as they hauled the items either up or back to the tents the two males still had set up. It was past noon by the time they finally finished and Corrin flopped onto the bed with a tired groan. The males did much the same, curling close with sighs more of satisfaction than hers of aggravation.

"Why choose now?" She muttered as Keaton rested his head against her chest. "We need to be training for our next battle." Corrin's eyes narrowed up at the ceiling. "Anankos should be waiting for us in the next room…" she murmured. She blinked as Kaden pressed a kiss to her cheek before settling his head next to hers.

"That's the reason why now would be best. We know how stressed you've been with this final battle coming up, and it might be…" He trailed off before giving a slight shake of his head. "No, I won't believe that. We'll all come out of this alive. But you don't have to take this all alone you know. We're both here by your side, and everyone's behind you. So don't be so afraid." Corrin stared a moment before sniffing, her walls cracking.

"T-thank you…" The two sat up as she put her hands over her face, water gathering in her eyes. It was terrifying to think their next battle would be against the monster that helped orchestrate the murder of her family, and the thing that brought so much suffering to everyone around her. She had nearly died so many times on this journey and it was only thanks to the warriors around her she was able to make it this far. What if their trust in her was misplaced?

Her hands were gently pulled away as both shapeshifters leaned over her to kiss the tears away, murmuring encouragement long after her cries subsided.

* * *

The door to enter the throne room was far larger, and more imposing, than she had thought it would be. Behind her gathered her family from both Hoshido and Nohr, and she took comfort in their presence.

"We've finally arrived," Azura spoke quietly. "Is everyone ready? Just beyond these doors is the throne room." Corrin frowned at the pain that laced her words and she stepped closer to the blue-haired songress to give her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"We'll likely find the king of Valla within. Are you… alright to do this, Azura?" She questioned softly. The woman gave a firm nod and tightened the grip on her weapon.

"Yes. I have waited long for this day." Corrin observed her for a moment more before returning her nod and pulling away to face her family.

"Let me go inside first."

"Are you mad? Do you think you have enough power to stop him alone?" Xander criticized. Shaking her head, the dragon met his gaze steadily.

"No, I know I need all of you to help me. However, the Rainbow Sage said the Seal of Flames was the key. We might not even be able to hurt him if I don't open up with a blow from the Yato! So please, let me do this." There was a moment of silence before Ryoma sighed and crossed his arms.

"Very well, Corrin. We'll be right behind you." She gave them a grateful smile before turning to face the door with a long exhale. She steadied her blade before pushing open the doors and leaping inside. Her cry of battle died on her lips as the room was revealed to be empty.

"What… there's no one here?" She swept her gaze across the room and frowned. It was more like rubble, pieces of walls and floors crumbling apart while the stone throne across from them looked shattered with half of its back destroyed. Behind the seat was an impossibly large stone mask. The eyes were closed in what looked like peaceful sleep, yet gorges across its cheeks broke this image. The entire place gave her chills and she could have sworn something was watching her. Suddenly explosions sounded behind them and she whipped around at the cries of her family.

"Everyone!" She skittered back from the heat and hissed as cinders flew into her face. Azura stumbled back into her side as the flames died down, her family laying sprawled on the floor. For a second her heart stopped then Hinoka was giving a groan of pain and she allowed herself to breathe again. "Are you all alright?" She asked hurriedly as she tugged at the staff on her hip.

"W-why… weren't you two attacked…?" Leo hissed as he sluggishly pushed himself to his knees, moving to assist Sakura beside him.

"Surely, Corrin couldn't be…"

"I don't believe it," Takumi growled out determinedly, shoving loose strands of his silvery hair away from his face. "I won't." Corrin's movements halted at their words and her breath hitched at their words. They couldn't possibly think that she planned this…?

"Yes… it makes sense, these two are Vallites." Her body stiffened as Gunter got to his feet and fixed her with a glare that froze her blood. "Vallite royalty no less. You've deceived us haven't you…?"

"You can't be serious!" Corrin breathed as she looked around her family with wide eyes.

"After Scarlet's murder," the knight continued. "I suspected a traitor. Yet I never thought it'd be you two."

"I don't believe that Corrin and Azura would betray us!" Xander said vehemently. "Explain this, Gunter!"

"You all remember how hard these two women worked to get the two families together. To get them down to Valla… just so they could eliminate them! It was all a Vallite ploy!" Gunter accused.

"I would never!" Corrin snarled as her hands clenched by her sides. Her family were looking between each other with heavy frowns however she kept her eyes firmly on the knight. His words of before rang in her ears, the image of Scarlet smiling as she pinned on that beautiful flower. The dragon blood within her boiled as the pieces began to fall into place. "I would never betray the ones I love. You're wrong!"

"That's all you have to say? It's simply painful to watch you lie, please just stop." Her anger flared at the mock pity that seeped into his words.

"No, I know who the real traitor is. I'm certain now, I know who killed Scarlet," she growled lowly as she took a step towards Gunter. "It was you!" She saw Ryoma stiffen from the corner of her eye while Gunter scoffed, cool under her accusing words.

"Really, accusing your accuser now? How sad… do you have any evidence?" Corrin squared her shoulders as she stared him down.

"I'm not lying. You told me that you remembered Scarlet wearing a flower before she jumped, but does anyone else remember a flower on her body when we found her?" Around her there were murmurs of agreements and nods. She continued with a narrowed eye glare. "That's because it was burned away in the attack she protected me from. I was plagued by that memory for weeks. The only one that could know she had that flower was me and the one who attacked her."

"Did you kill Scarlet?!" Ryoma suddenly roared and lightning flashed as he ripped his blade free. "Answer me!" Gunter was quiet a moment before his head snapped back, hysterical laughter falling from his lips. The dragonskin went stiff at the sound of it as he stumbled away from them, laughing all the while as he sat himself in the broken throne. Black and purple energy ignited around him like flickering flames as he leaned forward, offering them a crazed smile, eyes alight with delighted madness.

"Well Lady Corrin, actually I suppose there's no more use for honorfics. I no longer need to feign respect for you. I'm surprised you were able to figure this all out. You're more clever than I give you credit for." She bristled at his jab, her heart twisting at the expression he shot her way.

"How long…?" she whispered.

"Oh, that's difficult to answer. But, to keep it simple, we'll say the entire time."

"Why?" she demanded hoarsely, her grip loosening on her blade. Gunter had always been by her side. Defended her against Garon's men, taught her, laughed with her, comforted her when she cried… how could he look at her in such a way?

"Because I don't like you," he stated simply. Her breath caught at his words and she forced herself to meet his hateful gaze. "I decided I wanted to tear away every bit of innocence you had within you. You're wondering how this could have happened when you've known me for so long aren't you? Oh, the look you sport now… Someone with no hope… It's simply delightful, and all I've wanted. Can you still say you believe in everyone?" Corrin was silent as she regarded his question. She thought back to Keaton who had been poisoned so many times by humans, and how he still stayed by their sides to help. She remembered Kaden who put aside his hatred of humans because he wouldn't give up on humanity from the actions of the few. The dragon met his eyes and straightened her body to her full height.

"Yes. Even now I believe in you. I won't let your actions dictate how I feel about this world."

"I don't know if you're naive or just stupid…" She couldn't help but smile at his words as she shifted her blade into a defensive position.

"You're being manipulated by Anankos, and I believe I can still save you. I _will_ save you. If I've learned anything from fighting against my mother, and my father, it's that I can still have hope to save you." He barked out a laugh as he stood from the throne.

"Don't compare those puppets to me! Those were just leftovers of long dead fools! I am the king of Valla! I am him, and he is me!" Corrin's grip tightened on her sword as the room began to fill with ghostly purple aura of Vallite soldiers. Behind her, the army they had gathered poured in, lead by Hinoka and Camilla who had flown to call them in.

"I won't give up," she growled as her comrades began to ready for battle beside her. "My friends and I will end this war! Watch me!" She snarled as she shot forward to slam her blade into the closest enemy. Any restraint was broken then as the Vallite soldiers rushed at them. She paused as a warm feeling engulfed her, spreading to make the area around her sparkle like dew in sunlight. "I know this feeling… Mother? Are you still protecting me still?" She murmured as she glanced at Takumi nearby. The burns to his skin were slowly being restored and she allowed herself a soft smile. "Thank you, mother…"

"Corrin!" Azura's voice called to her and she looked up to see Silas' horse approach with the songress settled on top. "We must seal the water using the Dragon Veins or more soldiers will emerge!" Corrin's eyes narrowed and she looked around before spotting her two flier sisters.

"Hinoka, Camilla!" Her purple-haired sister slashed her axe through the throat of a bow knight, jerking on the reigns of her wyvern to face her. "Grab a partner, both of you, and fly ahead to dry up that water with the Dragon Veins!"

"Of course, darling!"

"Leave it to us, Corrin!" Hinoka promised as she steered her pegasus away towards Hinata. She didn't have time to even look as the two shapeshifters came bounding up to her side, Keaton's giant paws knocking a soldier off his feet while Kaden finished him with by ripping into his chest.

"I need you to open the way to Gunter," she instructed as she motioned to the cavalry knight who was swinging his lance at any of her army that ventured close. Keaton growled as he flexed his claws by his side.

"I would have already killed him if you hadn't left us with everyone else."

"I wasn't about to get anyone hurt! Besides, I don't want him dead. Just do this for me, please?" Kaden shook out his fur and his tails curled around the two of them as he offered a foxy grin.

"No worries, Corrin! Ready to clear a path, Kea?" The Wolfssenger's response was a bloodthirsty howl as he dove forward into the fray, his sharp claws making easy work of any soldier that placed themselves in his path. The kitsune laughed as he pounded after him, acting as both support and defense when needed. Corrin sighed at their antics yet quickly ran to keep up with them.

"Everyone! Stay close to me so you'll heal!" She called as she sheathed her Yato in favor of her Levin Sword to assist from behind. All around, her comrades fought to push her forward, their presence giving her strength. No matter what Gunter said, she would never give up on the people that came this far with her. They risked their life putting their trust in her, so she wouldn't fail them now when they were so close. Kaden cackled as he surged forward to slam the last soldier out of her way. Corrin roared as she raced forward, crashing her blade into Gunter's lance. He grunted as sparks flew from the Levin's metal, his horse rearing up with a scream.

"You still think you can sway me?!" he snarled. "If thinking that as your life fades is a comfort, then so be it!" Corrin growled as she hopped back, quickly snapping her Levin sword back into place. Keaton moved in front of her, his arms crossing as Gunter's weapon came at her. He shoved him back while snapping his arms apart, his paws slamming into the horse's skull. The creature whined with pain and staggered as she hopped over Keaton, using his shoulders to launch herself into the air.

"This ends **now**!" The dragonskin flipped in midair to bring her blade smashing into his armor, the Yato digging deep into his shoulder to force he and his mount to the floor. He shrieked with pain as she ripped her blade free to stand over him.

"How… are you so powerful…?" She whipped her sword behind her as the Vallite soldiers began to fade with his loss. He struggled to his knees as his horse remained motionless behind him. "No! I refuse to die! I am… the king of Valla!"

"Stop this madness!" Corrin snapped as she sheathed the Yato. She watched him freeze as a familiar song began. He groaned and held his head in his hands as Azura's voice rose. Corrin narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "Stop fighting me," she said more softly. "Fight against the one that controls you! Remember our experiences." A smile tugged at her lips as she continued to walk closer. "You cheered me up, helped me, comforted me when I was all alone in that fortress… I cherish all our memories. Come back to me, Gunter." He growled low and dark at her before leaping to his feet with a cry, blade raised in the air.

"Corrin!" She grit her teeth yet put her hand out to stop the two shapeshifters who were running towards her. They skidded to a halt just as Gunter turned the blade to plunge it into his own belly. Corrin gasped and jerked back at the sudden attack as blood sprayed forth from his back.

"I… will atone for my actions… with my life," he breathed as dark smoke rose up from his body, twisting in the air. He slumped over his blade and Corrin shuddered as she quickly ushered her sisters forth.

"Kaden, Keaton, help me!" The two males hesitated before dropping their beast form to rush over to her side. Elise and Sakura ran up to them as the three carefully turned the soldier onto his back, forced to remove the blade as delicately as they could. The two healers moved their staffs over him, warm green light enveloping his body. "Gunter… Gunter can you hear me?" She murmured as she knelt by his side. The knight was silent a moment before groaning, his eyes cracking open as her sisters continued to murmur their healing chants.

"Yes, Lady Corrin. I hear you," he murmured. She sighed before reaching over to pat his hand. "Do you remember… the story I told you? About denying Garon's gift of dragon blood?" He asked as his eyes closed.

"Yes, I do," she said with a frown.

"I apparently caused him great offense because of that refusal. So he had my wife and child killed." Corrin's eyes widened. "Yet that wasn't enough either, and so my entire town was killed after my family. I ask every day why… but I can't hope to understand a mind of a royal. You all just… think we're pawns. Weeds to be killed in your beautiful gardens whenever you tire of the rotten view of us."

"Is that… how people view us?" Xander questioned softly as he looked at his siblings with narrowed eyes. Elise clutched her staff closer to her chest as she bit her lip, Camilla's hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"I can see how that loss would breed resentment…" Ryoma murmured yet his tone was hard and he looked at Gunter with barely restrained hatred.

"I only befriended you to use you against the man that took everything from me," Gunter continued as Sakura finished the healing by herself, scurrying back to Takumi's side. His eyes opened to look up at Corrin. "I only wanted to hurt him so I used you." Corrin blinked as she slowly stood, the shapeshifters coming to her side quietly.

"That's fine." His eyes popped as she put her hands on her hips.

"W-what?"

"Whatever your motivations were, you helped me become stronger. You were a good friend to me when I needed one, and I will still regard you as such."

"But I… I killed Scarlet…" Her brow furrowed and she glanced over to see Ryoma's stiffened form.

"You weren't yourself, but if you want to atone, you need to live for her sake. If you feel guilty for what you've done, then live with it instead of trying to run from it. Fight with me against Anankos. Help me protect the people he could still hurt." Gunter was silent as he sat himself up, his arms draping over his knees. She watched him before turning with a sigh to gaze up at the massive stone face that loomed over them. A crack appeared near the eyes like they were opening up and Corrin frowned as the others around her fell into wary battle stances. The two shapeshifters scooted closer to her as the stone holding the mask began to quiver, massive cracks ripping up the sides of the rocky walls.

"Our final battle awaits," the dragon breathed as the stone mask broke free from the wall to offer a bone-quaking scream.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Fire Emblem Echoes is amazing, and I love it muchly. I encourage all of you to either find a way to play it or watch someone else. Also... I finally got my babies and OTP from FE9 in Heroes, I could cry. T~T

This was kinda more ripped right from the game, which you'll see a bit more since we're nearing the end. It will obviously have it's own twists, but I will follow the main plotline. Tomorrow's my last school day so who-hoo more time to write and play video games~!

 **Guest** : You're right, I did lie and I apologize for that. I honestly had no intention of making this an OT3 when I began writing, so at the time it wasn't a lie. I'm sorry it's upset you, but there are other places to find a story that more suits your needs which I hope you find.

 **Milonar:** That's the same thing I did! I didn't want to choose.

 **Happy Eggrolls:** I do not, I'm sorry! But have you looked on other sites like AO3? They have lots of good writers and stories over there!

 **Waiting Forever:** Imma really gonna try! Promise!

 **Every1's Beta:** I bought it just so I could have all the peeps and not kill them so I understand ya. Their interactions were gold. Haha, well I'm sorry that you won't see the interactions of the kids for awhile yet. I'm not going to include the future babes in here until after the final fight. But he will be smothered by two shapeshifting canines just like his mom, promise ya that.

Sorry everyone it took so long, and thank you for the continued support!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


	20. Destructive Scales

Fur and Scales

"Ugh!" Corrin cried out as she was thrown back from the mask's attack. She slammed into a furry chest and Keaton grunted as he wrapped his arms around her, claws digging into the floor to withstand the force.

" _I am the forgotten king! The entombed dragon, cast away by humans who called on my power to begin with! Why do you get to flourish above the ground while I rot down below? Why do you get to be remembered?_ _ **WHY**_ _?!"_ The mask screamed at them and despite herself she felt her heart twist at its sorrow. She stiffened as her brothers were sent sailing, their blessed weapons doing nothing to damage the stone. Kaden growled darkly as he stepped in front of her, nine tails bristling and wrapping loosely around the two of them. Corrin grit her teeth as she looked at the Yato in her hand.

"I don't understand… Why did it do nothing?" Her sisters screamed at another blast and she pressed the guard to her forehead. "Please," she begged the weapon. "Help me…! At this rate we'll all die… Give me your strength to protect the ones I love!"

"Corrin!" She looked up at Kaden's hiss to see the weapon was glowing. She pulled it away with a gasp and noticed that by her brothers their weapons shone as well. The dragon was forced to look away as the Yato burst with blinding light. When she looked back her jaw dropped at the change. Sharp teeth lined the Yato's blade and pink flames twisted around the metal. Four crystals were embedded in the blade and blazed with energy. The pommel looked like the claw of a dragon as three prongs curled towards each other.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Keaton questioned as he bent his head to sniff at the weapon.

"It gave me its power… _Omega Yato_ … Thank you."

Corrin got to her feet and whipped her blade out to send a force of wind cutting into the mask. Anankos screamed in pain and jerked back, the stone cracking under the blow.

" _How… how, how, HOW?!"_

"Now it'll be a fair fight!" Corrin snarled as she gripped the weapon tighter and took a step forward. Sluggishly her army rallied behind her and she grinned sharply at the tremor that went through the mask. "This ends here and now, Anankos!"

" _Come then, humans, and allow me to show you oblivion!"_ Corrin grit her teeth as warriors materialized around them and she could feel their strength from here. This wasn't like the normal warriors. These ones wouldn't do anything less than slaughter. They surrounded the mask and she growled lowly.

"Corrin, look at these puddles! I sense dragon veins within them. We should activate them and see what power it releases." She nodded at Azura and quickly looked towards her elder brothers.

"Ryoma, Xander, take half of the army each and activate those veins! Block those warriors from advancing so I can have a clear shot at Anankos. With my Omega Yato I should be able to end this. Kaden, Keaton, Reina, Shura, Silas, and Azura you're with me. Help me clear a path forward." The others nodded at her words and rushed to follow her orders.

"We'll crush these people so you can kill the dragon!" Keaton promised as he ran forward with a howl. Kaden bounded after him, laughing all the way with Reina joining in.

Even though she could see the mask hovering in the background, it felt like it was taking eons to reach him. He was such a coward hiding behind warriors he had condemned to death. Corrin ground her teeth as she cut through yet another mage, Reina's arrow whizzed past her to embed itself into a wyvern lord and bring it crashing down. Corrin rushed through the opening and skidded to a halt in front of the mask.

"This is the end!" She jumped up and spun, bringing her blade smashing into the stone. The blade whirred as it cut into the rock, flames blazing as it burned through. Anankos screamed and lashed his head to send her flying off. She flipped and landed on her feet, whipping her blade up as the mask lowered. His jaws broke and energy like jewels gathered within his throat. Damn this was going to hurt. Kaden slammed into her and threw them both to the side as the energy shot forth. Keaton dove on top of them as the energy burned past them. The two shape-shifters carefully lifted off her and she gave them a breathless thanks as the mask floated above them.

"Was that not enough…?" She muttered.

"Don't be stupid, princess!" Keaton snipped as he shook his mane, burned fur raining onto the ground. "You could've got yourself killed!"

"Yeah, let us help you!" Kaden added. Corrin smiled and twisted her blade in her hand as she looked back towards the mask.

"You're right, of course. Thank you. Alright, distract him and I'll attack him by surprise." The two grinned at her orders and leaped forward. Keaton's claws dug into the mask's stone to chip pieces off. Anankos snarled and turned towards him, jaws cracking.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Kaden hopped forward and smashed his hind legs into his cheek, leaping backwards to land beside him.

" _INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!_ " Anankos roared and his mask cracked as energy gathered in his throat. Corrin whipped her blade as the dragon's power rushed through her, covering her face with scales and horns. She snarled as she leapt forward and smashed her blade into the stone. She hopped back and her arm formed into a lance to pierce through the rock. She twisted her arm as it formed into a maw, a ball of energy crashing into the stone to blow part of it to pieces. Anankos shrieked with pain and toppled to the ground, his destroyed face buried into the dirt. " _It… cannot… be… IT CANNOT… BE!_ " She hopped backwards and held Yato to the side as the rest of her family gathered around her.

"This is the end, Anankos. Let this be finished."

" _No… I will not… allow this. Power… I need more power. I have no choice… GARON!"_ Corrin gasped and recoiled at the energy that burst around them, bringing the man she once called father to them.

"Father…? What are you doing here?" Xander demanded.

"Anankos granted me power, why would I not come at his call? I overestimated the help Gunter would be, thinking that throwing him in the void would be enough... Come, Silent Dragon!" The king cried as he turned to face the broken mask, opening his arms in offering. "Join with me and together let us mold this world into our own!" The mask laughed and Corrin shivered at its iciness as he slowly lifted from the ground.

" _You think too highly of yourself, worm…!"_ His jaws cracked open and he lunged forward the moment Keaton's paw wrapped around her face. Unfortunately it could not hide the sound of crunching bones, or Elise's screams and she trembled within the Wolfssenger's hold. Garon had been a monster but even he didn't deserve a fate such as that.

"After all this, must we lose our father as well…?" Xander quietly murmured and Corrin stiffened at the broken tone of his voice. Keaton carefully removed his paw from her eyes and she shuddered as she looked up to see the mask's jaws still working.

" _I forgot how much power I gave him… AHAHAHA, FINALLY! FINALLY!"_ The mask's face broke apart and she stiffened at three eyes that stared back at her. Then the mask was disappearing back into the ground. It suddenly rushed forward and the army screamed as they were sent flying back at an explosion. The entire top of the castle exploded outwards as a dragon burst out with a scream of rage. A ball rotated in his mouth, eyes on every side with a body withered and torn with age. His size was absolutely massive and black flames of energy wrapped around his jaws to fire into the air. A black hole formed in the sky and pieces of rubble began to lift towards it. Corrin gasped as she felt herself brought off her feet and her eyes widened with horror as the dragon rushed forward, claws slamming onto the broken pieces of the castle to lean closer. His vicious red eyes glowed as they met her form. She clawed at the air as she felt herself be dragged toward it and her gaze snapped to the side to see an entire chunk of land be sucked into the magic void.

"Corrin!" Kaden's tails wrapped around her wrist and dragged her down behind a wall, Keaton growling as his Wolfssenger form loomed over them to keep them in place. She trembled against them as the dragon laughed savagely. Stars shown around them as the magic blackened the sky and eventually calmed to send any remaining debris crashing to the shattered floor. "What do we do now, Corrin?" The kitsune asked and her crimson gaze shifted onto him.

"I…"

"It's over, Corrin…" She looked over at her family to see their defeated expressions. Azura gripped her lance as she leaned against Silas for support. "Have we really come so far only to be defeated?"

"Hah, it's odd to think that at the end of my life, I'd be standing with a Nohrian prince," Ryoma said with a faint grin towards Xander. Her elder brother laughed quietly and nodded agreement beside him. "But, I won't go down without a fight. I'll leave this world standing on my own two feet!" Corrin clenched her fists and slowly pushed herself away from Kaden and Keaton to face her army.

"No! I won't let it end here! I won't lose not when we're so close. I make my own fate, and it won't be to die to this monster!" She walked towards the dragon and tightened her hand on the blade as its red eyes fell onto her. "For all that you've done, for the people you've caused us to lose, for the pain _you're_ suffering… I'll end your existence!" Anankos laughed cruelly and she held the Yato closer to her.

" _Go ahead and try, little dragon. You speak of madness as if you too will not fall to its song. All dragons fall to madness, not even you will escape it._ " Corrin felt her blood chill at its words yet she blinked as warm fur pressed against her armor.

"That'll never happen! We'll keep Corrin safe and she'll be a far better dragon than you could ever hope to be!" Keaton snapped. Kaden laughed as his tails curled around the two of them, fire dancing around his shoulders.

"As long as we're here, Corrin will never fall!" The dragonskin's heart warmed at their words and she narrowed her eyes sharply at Anankos.

"Let's end this, here and now!" Corrin looked back at her family and they nodded firmly in response. "It looks like we can't reach his head from here, but if we attack those arms then maybe… Xander, Ryoma! Take our siblings and blast those arms. Kaden, Keaton, and I will distract it so you'll be safe." Warriors materialized out of the air, sigals of magic etched into the ground as they came. "Damn, it just can't be easy can it… Silas, Kaze, split the army and defend us on the sides. We cannot be deterred from our task!" The two men nodded and rushed off to do as she instructed. She looked back at the two shape-shifters who grinned back at her. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready when you are, Corrin!" She grinned at them, bolstered by their presence. She sheathed her blade and brought her Levin sword out instead. She rushed forward and whipped the blade out to send out bolts of magical energy towards the dragon's face as he charged his energy towards Takumi. His eyes snapped towards her and she held her ground as he turned to face her. A single eye was as big as she was while the rest of him extended past her reach. Kaden's claws raked down the scales it could reach, Keaton doing the same. She could feel his frustration mounting as they danced around him with glancing blows. While the siblings of Nohr and Hoshido attacked the hands holding the dragon in place the three shape-shifters distracted him from blasting her family.

" _That is ENOUGH!_ " Corrin gasped as Anankos whipped his head towards her, a blast of energy firing at her. She grit her teeth and brought up her sword to attempt to withstand the power.

"Princess!" Corrin was shoved roughly aside and the energy exploded into the place she used to be. She got up sluggishly, grimacing at the pain yet she went completely stiff at the sight of Keaton curled up on the ground.

"K-Keaton… Keaton!" She scrambled to her feet and rushed towards him as his Wolfssenger form faded. He was covered in gashes and the amount of blood spilling onto the ground horrified her as she dropped to her knees. His beastrune had been shattered completely and sparkled like diamonds in the crimson liquid around him.

"I-I'm so-sorry… my pri-princess…" he breathed out.

"You idiot, why did you take that blast? I could have taken it! I'll heal you, I swear!" She jerked her staff free and waved it above him, whispering enchantments as Kaden landed beside her.

"My lady! I came as soon as I saw the blast!"

"Heal him!" She demanded Jakob as he came to a halt at her voice.

"O-of course!" He knelt beside her and took out his staff to put above the wolf. Corrin rose to her feet and her gaze lifted as Anankos roared, his head lowering as her family cut down his arms. Fury boiled through her veins as she traded out her Levin sword for the Yato. It blazed with her rage and Anankos's eyes fell onto her.

"Kaden, stay with Keaton. I'll finish this."

"Corrin…" Her eyes burned as she stalked towards Anankos, the Yato whirring madly.

" _The little dragon approaches her doom on her own…?"_

"I'll _**kill**_ you for what you've done!" Corrin roared and she leaped forward, scales covering her skin and horns curling up from her skull. Wings burst from her back, formed by the armor surrounding her to propel her into the sky. A tail slid out of her spine, whipping behind her as she lashed the blade into the ball that held his gaze. Anankos screamed as Yato dug into his eye, the teeth whirring as they cut deeper. She pushed off him only to flap her wings and smash the blade back into him a second time. He lashed his head to dislodge her and his attention turned on Kaden behind her. Black energy gathered in his jaws to fire at the shapeshifters. Corrin growled as her wings pinned against her spine to send her rocketing down. She snapped her wings out and jerked the Yato in front of her as she met the attack.

Burning. The energy burned across her armor and flesh like fire as it engulfed her. It was as if it was attacking the very life within her as it wrecked her defenses. Corrin shrieked in agony and as the attack finally subsided she crashed onto the ground.

"Corrin!" Kaden bounded up beside her, his head quickly lowering to bury under her to help lift her up. She got to her feet shakily, using her tail for support and Kaden as well as she stabbed Yato in the ground to steady her.

"Keep healing Keaton, Jakob…!" She ordered once she noticed the butler rising. He hesitated before kneeling once more beside the Wolfssenger. The young dragon lifted her wings and grimaced at the tears that ravaged the membranes.

"Corrin, stop, _please_ ," Kaden pleaded. "Y-you'll destroy yourself this way, and I can't lose anyone else!" Corrin stiffened at his tone and her gaze shifted down to meet his amber eyes. His white fur was stained red and she was beginning to realize it was her blood that colored it. Yet Anankos laughed above them and she pushed herself away from him.

"I can't… do that, Kaden. But I promise you won't lose me. I swear it. I'll kill that dastard once and for all. One more attack. One more…" She focused her gaze on the dragon, finding a malicious pleasure to see blackened blood drip from the orb that spun with his multiple eyes. He was almost finished, she could sense it. One last powerful attack should end his madness finally. She tilted her head up and tried to gauge the distance needed to reach up above him. Anankos was weakened now, and without his arms, his head almost rested against the ground with his exhaustion so it shouldn't be that far of a feit… "I need a boost up, Kaden." The Nine-Tails looked at her with a frown as his tails twitched behind him. "I need to get on his head, where I can inflict more damage without him being able to reach me." Kaden followed her gaze and he sighed heavily as he met her gaze.

"After this, we are going to have a serious discussion about you always purposely throwing yourself into danger." She brightened at his words and watched as he transformed back into a human before her. He laced his fingers together and she crouched, her wings folding behind her while her tail looped around them. At his nod, Corrin ran towards him and jumped onto his interlocked fingers. He grunted as he heaved her up and her wings snapped out to propel her higher into the air. Anankos growled and his head tilted to follow her only for Azura's song to begin. The dragon quivered at her voice and his eyes rotated to find her kneeling on Silas's horse. The distraction was just enough and Corrin aimed the sword below her to plunge into his snout behind his horn. The force slammed his jaw into the ground as the Yato dug deep past his rocky scales and into the flesh below. Anankos screeched in pain and Corrin gripped the hilt fiercely as he jerked his head back to try and knock her off.

"That was for my parents!" She screamed at him as she let the dragonstone transform her. She bent down to lock her jaws around the grip of the sword and started running up the dragon's skull. The Yato shrieked as it cut through the thick horns to carve a gash through his flesh as she dragged the sword the entire length of his head. The sounds emitting from the dragon were painful and unearthly as she forced his skull to crack. At the top of his head she launched herself into the air and transformed to snatch the Yato back in her hand. "This is for threatening my family and friends!" She sailed down and brought the blade smashing into the wound she had created, and pink flames rushed down the gash to burn through the flesh. Anankos snapped his head back with an earth-shattering scream as the force sent her back into the air. Slowly, the rocky flesh began to crumble away from his body, the muscles drying and the bones disintegrating until only the orb with his eyes remained. It twisted to look up at her, crimson eyes burning with such fury it was a wonder she didn't combust. Energy gathered around the orb to fire at her however spindly branches shot up to wind around the orb in a crushing grip, dragging it further down to the ruined castle. On one side of the gorge sat Leo on his horse, the Brynhildr tome glowing purple as he directed the trees around Anankos. Beside him stood Takumi who was firing arrow after arrow into one of the dragon's eyes. On the other side were her two eldest brothers, their weapons raised in the air to fire bolts of magic that combined in midair to blind his second eye. The last eye stared up at her and she twisted her blade down.

"This is for hurting _my_ fox and wolf!" The Yato slammed into the final eye, piercing it through and the force caused the orb to go crashing into ground. Pieces of stone buckled under the weight and flew up to strike the orb while dust flew into the air. The orb shuddered as she ripped the sword out and slid down the vines to the ground below. Corrin turned to face Anankos as his eyes rolled back into it and the orb suddenly darkened, tendrils pulling apart that connected it to burst into glittering energy crystals that faded away.

"Did… d-did we do it?" Sakura's voice questioned as her family and friends slowly gathered behind her.

"Yes. Anankos has been destroyed," Azura replied with relief obvious in her tone.

"We did it!" Elise squealed. "I feel so happy right now!"

"I was honestly worried there for a moment…" Leo wiped sweat from his brow as he descended his horse to hug a crying Sakura.

"It all worked out because we fought together!" Takumi grinned as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Now the world is safe again, all thanks to my darling Corrin~" Camilla cooed. The rest of her family and army cheered, their voices blending together into a joyous noise that rattled the very stars.

"It's over isn't it, Azura…?" Azura grinned at Corrin and gripped her necklace tightly.

"Yes, Corrin. Thank you! I'm so glad that fate brought us together so we could fight to accomplish this. Mother, Father, I hope you are at peace..." Corrin opened her mouth to respond only to falter and the Omega Yato dropped from her hand as she teetered backwards, vision blacking out. Kaden's shout of her name echoed in her ears before darkness swallowed her consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't always kill dragons, but when I do I do so with a lot of dramatic flair. Since I took so long to update I combined two chapters into this longer one. There is only one chapter and the epilogue left!

The children will not be in this until the epilogue simply because I don't like the way they put them in the story. I could go on but I won't~ But they'll be tinier and cuter so plus?

Thank you for the support! The finish line is near!

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


End file.
